


Рождённые под другим небом

by WTheF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Apocalypse, Drama, Fights, M/M, Mutants, Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTheF/pseuds/WTheF
Summary: Долгие годы люди боялись Третьей мировой, но ее не случилось. Вместо войны пришел Инцидент, и те, кто остались, были слишком заняты выживанием для того, чтобы искать виноватых. Под конец не осталось почти никого.Трафальгар Ло долгие годы скитался в одиночестве по мертвым городам, пытаясь найти себе какое-то подобие дома, но каждая его попытка заканчивалась неудачей до тех пор, пока он не встретил того, кто был таким же, как и он.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. ***1

С севера приближалась буря. Густые тучи клубились низко над землей, чернильный смог иногда разбивали яркие молнии, и оглушающие раскаты грома перекрывали собой все звуки. Ло прислушался к ветру, пытаясь понять, как быстро буря накроет его. По всему выходило, что времени у него было совсем немного. Идти в такую погоду было плохой идеей, но Ло уже просидел на одном месте слишком долго. Рыскающая по округе стая длинноногих мутантов почти на неделю загнала его на верхние этажи разрушенного здания, и его запасы еды и воды почти закончились. Нужно было пройти дальше, достигнуть района, полного полуразвалившихся магазинов, где можно было найти что-нибудь съестное.

Мир на одну бесконечно долгую секунду стал черно-белым, словно превратился в рентгеновский снимок, а затем тишину снова разорвал удар грома – на этот раз почти над самой головой. Ло сдержанно выругался сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, поправил потрепанную лямку рюкзака на плече и ускорил шаг, внимательно ставя ноги на те участки поколотого дорожного полотна, где не было осколков, камней или мусора. Теперь весь мир был мешаниной из осколков и мусора. Над головой призраками нависали покореженные трупы высоток, в тенях рыскали клыкастые чудовища - смерть была повсюду.

По крыше проржавевшей насквозь машины, брошенной на дороге кем-то давным-давно, застучали первые капли дождя. По округе разнесло резкий химический запах - вода, попадая на землю, выбивала из нее давно улегшиеся химикаты, превращаясь в опасный туман, который запросто мог оставить сильные ожоги, - и Ло отпрянул назад. Он не успел. Быстро осмотревшись, он заметил дыру в стене покосившегося ларька и метнулся туда. Не стоило никуда идти, он прекрасно видел, что собирается буря. Не стоило лезть в дыру, не проверив, что там может быть внутри. Слишком много правил он нарушал сегодня.

К счастью, внутри никого не было. Маленькое помещение три метра на два было темным и тихим, никто не сопел в темноте, готовясь прыгнуть и вырвать глотку. Все, что когда-то давно аккуратно стояло на полках и лежало на прилавке, было свалено на пол, вещи покрывал толстый слой пыли. Отодвинув слипшуюся от сырости кипу глянцевых журналов, мужчина сел на пол в дальнем углу, вытягивая ноги. Попробовал прочитать то, что было написано на некогда блестящей обложке, но от влаги все потекло, страница скукожилась, и разобрать что-либо было невозможно. На границе обоняния воняло тухлятиной, и Ло покрутил головой, ища источник запаха. За лежащей на боку старой кассой обнаружился почти высохший трупик огромной крысы. Оставалось надеяться, что она подохла сама, и ларек все же не был чьим-то убежищем.

Снаружи на его временное хлипкое пристанище обрушился ливень. Тяжелая стена дождя рухнула на мир, скрывая все за мутной пеленой. Шум дождя был невероятно громким после стоящей на улицах тишины, и некоторое время Ло не слышал вообще ничего кроме него с непривычки. Оставалось надеяться, что смертоносный туман не попадет внутрь, иначе у дохлой крысы появится не менее дохлая компания. Ло тихо хмыкнул и скинул с плеча рюкзак, рядом поставил нодати, размял затекшие плечи, согнул ноги и уложил руки на колени, роняя голову между них. Он знал, что дожди тут могли длиться днями, если не неделями, и это было паршиво. Просто невероятно, как он умудрился так вляпаться.

Сначала эти чертовы длинноногие. Злобные быстрые твари, похожие на собак, они сбивались в огромные стаи и уничтожали все живое в округе. Пытаться убежать от них было гиблой затеей – на своих длиннющих - метра по два, - ногах, согнутых в коленях так, что мутанты были похожи на волосатых кузнечиков, они покрывали огромные расстояния за считанные секунды. Ло едва успел услышать их тогда и скрыться в здании бизнес-центра до того, как всю улицу заполонили эти твари. Словно саранча, псы сжирали все в округе, поедая каждого, кому не посчастливилось попасться им на пути. Ло пришлось забиться в маленький кабинет на самом верху здания и затаиться там, дожидаясь, пока вой и лай не стихнут. Шли часы, затем счет пошел на дни, возня так и не стихала, а припасы таяли на глазах. Когда мутанты ушли, на запасы Ло было жалко смотреть – пара просроченных годы назад батончиков, которые, тем не менее можно было есть без особого риска для здоровья, и почти опустошенная фляга с водой. Две другие такие фляги лежали на дне рюкзака уже полностью пустые.

Ло побродил по зданию, надеясь отыскать хотя бы пачку засохшего печенья, но ему так и не повезло. На нижнем этаже он нашел магазинчик, но его полки были абсолютно пусты – кто-то уже был тут до него. В подсобке нашлись запечатанные бочки для кулера, и хотя бы одна его проблема была решена. Мужчина услышал первые раскаты грома уже когда пополнял фляжки водой, но надеялся успеть – ему не улыбалось застрять в пустом здании без еды на неопределенный срок.

И вот теперь он здесь. Все еще без еды, но в куда более ненадежном убежище под дождем, который мог запереть его тут надолго. Закончатся батончики, возможно, он сможет прожить без еды неделю, может чуть больше. Он долгое время недоедал и не сможет продержаться дольше. А что потом? Есть тухлую крысу? Хорошо еще, если крыша не протечет, иначе придется залезать на прилавок и сидеть там, напялив респиратор и надеясь, что туман не доберется до него. Трафальгар мрачно усмехнулся своим собственным мыслям. Будет торчать под потолком, словно уродливая птица на насесте до тех пор, пока крышу полностью не прорвет.

Из дыры потянуло сквозняком и едким запахом химикатов, и Ло поежился, запахивая плащ и обхватывая себя руками. В бедро больно уперлась рукоять узи, прижатая плащом, и мужчина поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее в своем углу так, чтобы оружие не давило слишком сильно. Прикрыв глаза, он задумался, отсчитывая дни и месяцы, пытаясь понять, когда наступит зима. Раньше он носил с собой блокнот, в котором отмечал прошедшие дни, создав себе собственный календарь. Почему-то было важно знать, сколько времени прошло. Ло не понимал, зачем ему это нужно – это знание не давало ему ничего, кроме острой тоски. Зачем ему знать, сколько он провел в одиночестве в постоянной борьбе за жизнь? Возможно, это было что-то на подсознательном уровне, древние человеческие привычки, помогающие ему сохранить рассудок. Как бы то ни было, свой блокнот он потерял, когда спасался бегством от здоровенного мутанта, решившего его сожрать. Возможно, стоило завести новый.

Становилось холоднее, дождь принес с собой сырость, а воздух стал влажным и тяжёлым, оседая в горле щекочущим чувством. Как же он вляпался… Смерть от воспаления легких из-за сырости и холода, смерть от тумана или смерть от голода? Ло сонно размышлял над тем, что было предпочтительнее. В желудке ноюще болело, и мужчина наклонился, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы согреться и утихомирить это ощущение одновременно. Потянувшись к рюкзаку, он достал батончик и вяло осмотрел его. С потертой облезлой упаковки на него скалилась желтая белка в синей бейсболке, неуместно счастливая и цветастая в этом сером новом мире. Трафальгар внезапно ощутил острое раздражение и резким движением вскрыл шелестящую бумагу.

Дождь, казалось, стал только сильнее, хотя Ло был уверен, что это невозможно. Он уныло жевал отдающий плесенью безвкусный батончик и боролся со сном, развлекая себя тем, что выводил на посеревшей стене лучом фонарика неясные фигуры. Мерный несмолкающий шелест ливня убаюкивал его, и веки стали тяжелыми, а мысли путанными и медленными. Мужчина покачал головой и с трудом поднялся на ослабевшие ноги, надеясь разогнать кровь в теле и хоть немного прогнать сонливость. Бросив пустую упаковку на пол к другому такому же мусору, он походил по кругу, размышляя, что ему делать теперь. 

Спать на полу в этом маленьком помещении - самоубийство. Снаружи сквозь дыру в любой момент мог попасть туман, и даже если это его не убьет, то точно оставит несколько ожогов в том случае, если он не не успеет среагировать достаточно быстро. Любое ранение могло стать последним в его жизни, и допускать этого было нельзя. Также остро стоял вопрос с едой - Ло уже с трудом мог встать, и в таком состоянии запросто мог стать обедом для кого-нибудь еще, ведь он не то что отбиться, но и сбежать не сможет.

В конце концов Ло решил разбираться с проблемами по порядку. Выключив фонарик, он убрал его в карман чтобы освободить руки. Стало темно - буря скрыла собой любой намек на солнечный свет, и ночь словно наступила на несколько часов раньше положенного, - но Ло это никогда не мешало. Он почувствовал, как неприятно напряглись глаза, и зрачки расширились и вытянулись, заново адаптируясь к темноте. Проморгавшись, он окинул помещение взглядом - сейчас он не видел деталей, но каждый предмет светлым контуром выделялся в темноте, а обе его руки были свободны. Схватившись за прилавок стоящий под забитым окном, Ло потянул его к облюбованному дальнему углу. Металлические ножки неприятно заскребли по полу, причиняя чувствительному слуху боль, но приходилось терпеть.

Минут на десять он занял себя обустраиванием угла. Трафальгар не мог не спать вечно, так что стоило хотя бы соорудить себе место, где можно было лежать и не бояться теоретически прожженных конечностей. Он разрывал стопку журналов, планируя подложить их под шатающиеся ножки чуть разломанного прилавка, когда услышал шум снаружи. Громкий хлопок, словно очередной раскат грома, раздался совсем рядом с Ло, словно бы у него над головой, и мужчина вздрогнул. Следом за хлопком послышались медленные шаги, и за шумом дождя Ло никак не мог определить, кому они принадлежали. Замерев на месте, он обратился в слух - в округе было полно мутантов, не боящихся разрушительного действия химического тумана, и среди них достаточное количество запросто могло почуять его и пролезть в дыру. Прикончить его в замкнутом пространстве на такой короткой дистанции не составит труда. Слишком мало места для того, чтобы орудовать нодати или маневрировать. Достав узи, Ло осторожно переместился вбок так, чтобы видеть то, что происходило на улице.

В темноте он видел лишь капли дождя. Ло несколько секунд наблюдал как белые росчерки рассекали тьму вокруг и с шипением разбивались об асфальт. Кроме этого шипения ничего не было слышно. Трафальгар затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь - было тихо, и он уже было подумал, что ему померещилось на фоне голодания и усталости, но затем его обостренный слух уловил чужое дыхание. Тяжелое, явно принадлежащее большому существу, оно раздавалось прямо рядом с дырой. Ло напряг слух, склоняя голову и поворачивая ее ухом к дыре. Дыхание было медленным, он не слышал сопения или рычания, свойственных местным мутантам, и неизвестность пугала его. Аккуратно поднявшись на ноги, мужчина бесшумно отступил назад, скользнув за отодвинутый от стены прилавок, который он еще не успел поставить к остальным в угол. Там, опустившись на колени и спрятавшись так, что его невозможно было увидеть, он поднял пистолет на уровень головы, готовый к стрельбе.

С верхнего края дыры показались длинные пальцы, покрытые чем-то похожим на чешую. Пальца было три, на каждом по длинному острому когтю. Повернувшись, эти когти схватили стенку ларька и с громким скрежетом потянули вверх, сгибая металл и пластиковое покрытие с ужасающей легкостью. Трафальгар сразу представил, как эта лапища так же легко разделывает его, отделяя мышцы от костей, обнажая нутро и выворачивая наружу органы. Он не представлял себе полных размеров ломившейся к нему твари, но прекрасно понимал, что пистолета ему тут не хватит. Даже если он спустит все оставшиеся у него боеприпасы, это только разозлит чудовище.

Просто удивительно, как осознание скорой неотвратимой смерти делает все неважным и ненужным. Опустив узи, Ло прислонился плечом к прилавку, чувствуя лишь смертельную усталость. Если подумать, то все к этому шло уже неделю. В тот момент, когда Трафальгар услышал чертовых длинноногих он уже был мертв, просто не знал еще об этом.

Когтистая лапа переместилась и вцепилась в боковой край дыры, со скрежетом согнула и его. Дыра увеличилась в два с лишним раза, и сейчас Ло смог бы пролезть в нее без каких-либо проблем, даже будь он в полтора раза больше. Снаружи послышался слишком человечный вздох, лапа отпустила стенку и скрылась снаружи, а Трафальгар посильнее забился в свой угол, не отрывая взгляда от чернеющего проема в стене. Вновь послышался хлопок, на этот раз более тихий, за ним раздался продолжительный шорох. С тихим стуком переступили по асфальту когти. Внутрь с явным трудом протиснулось огромное существо - слишком быстро для своих размеров. Ло не успел ни отследить движений, ни испугаться по-настоящему. Он сжался в клубок, сливаясь с тенями, опустил голову, чтобы блеск глаз его не выдал, и стал ждать.

Несколько секунд было тихо, затем вновь послышался шорох, который Трафальгар уже слышал снаружи. Звук был приятным, и совершенно не соответствовал той заднице, в которую попал Ло. Следом за шорохом послышался стук капель дождя, стекающих на пол, и громкий металлический лязг.

\- Если ты не нападешь, я тебя не трону, - низкий глубокий голос стал для Ло шоком. Он ждал скорой расправы, а не беседы. Вскинувшись, он поднял взгляд на существо. Оно уже успело сесть недалеко от дыры, которая была надежно закрыта сдвинутым к ней прилавком. Трафальгар не видел существо полностью - только огромные, невероятно большие крылья, занявшие почти все свободное место. С перьев стекал мутный осадок химикатов, не причиняя им никакого вреда. Ло медленно моргнул. Он точно тронулся, вот и все. Возможно, все же отрубился от усталости, и теперь ему снилось черт пойми что. - Ты ведь понимаешь меня?

Ло моргнул еще раз, на всякий случай. Существо не торопилось исчезать. Приподняв голову, он принюхался - от пришедшего пахло в основном дождем, но Ло также уловил теплый терпкий запах живого существа, незнакомый, но довольно приятный. Безмозглые чудовища не пахли так. Гигантское крыло с тем же приятным шорохом ушло назад, прижалось к стене, открывая обзор на пришедшего. Трафальгар увидел вполне себе человеческий профиль, так же, как и все вокруг, словно набросанный белым карандашом на черную бумагу сейчас, когда весь мир виделся мужчине через призму его ночного зрения. Ло скользнул взглядом по острой линии носа, по очертаниям подбородка, опустил глаза ниже. Существо было одето в универсальный защитный костюм, который, словно вторая кожа, плотно обхватывал впечатляющие грудные мышцы и мощные плечи. Сзади мужчина заметил откинутый капюшон-маску.

\- Я ошибся? Ты не понимаешь, что я говорю? Выглядишь как человек, - незнакомец неуловимым движением подался вперед и уже через секунду сидел вплотную. Запах дождя, исходящий от существа, обдал его с ног до головы, но теперь Ло смог почуять еще и кровь. Мутант склонился низко к нему, и Ло подумал, что ему, должно быть, было жутко неудобно - он был слишком большим, и даже сейчас, опустившись к самому полу на согнутых ногах, он нависал над Ло, закрывая собой обзор на весь ларек. Глаза сами собой опустились вниз на впившиеся в пол когти. Это были птичьи лапы, внезапно понял Трафальгар.

\- Я понимаю, - голос от долгого молчания был хриплым и неприятным, горло ободрало болью. Поморщившись, Ло сглотнул, пытаясь убрать внезапную сухость во рту. - Я не стану нападать, я не идиот.

Пришедший тихо задумчиво хмыкнул, потянулся рукой к поясной сумке. Громко взвизгнула расстегивающаяся молния, и спустя пару секунд мужчина достал небольшой фонарик. Ло не успел ничего сказать, и чувствительные, настроенные сейчас на темноту глаза обожгло ярким светом. С шипением Трафальгар метнулся назад, закрывая лицо ладонью - свет причинял острую боль даже сквозь закрытые веки.

\- Прости, - свет ослаб. Незнакомец уткнул фонарь лампой в пол, и теперь сквозь оставшиеся щели пробивалось легкое свечение, только сделавшее тени в помещении глубже и чернее. Ло подождал пару секунд, массируя кончиками пальцев глаза сквозь веки и пережидая ноющую боль, а потом отнял руку от лица и осторожно приоткрыл правый слезящийся глаз. - Как интересно, впервые встречаю человека, боящегося света.

\- Я не боюсь света, - Трафальгар ощутил раздражение. Снова потерев глаза, он посмотрел на чужака уже человеческим слабым зрением. В тенях, неясный и огромный, незнакомец казался еще больше, чем был на самом деле, и Ло сглотнул, отодвигаясь назад. Все еще четко стояло перед глазами видение, в котором когти на лапах пронзали его грудь.

\- Тогда я подниму фонарь? Я плохо вижу в темноте. Хочу рассмотреть тебя, - голос незнакомца был тихим и насмешливым. Мутант взялся за ручку фонаря и приподнял его, но прикрыл лампу длинными пальцами, также обтянутыми тканью защитного костюма. - Меня зовут Дофламинго. Ты можешь звать Доффи.

Свет больше не причинял боли, и Ло смог рассмотреть этого Доффи получше. Кажется, он был блондином - в темноте было трудно понять цвет, но пара растрепанных прядей, лежащих на лбу, была светлой. На губах чужака играла легкая улыбка, выражение лица показывало интерес, но взгляд был жестким и цепким. В синих глазах Трафальгар четко видел силу и жестокость, и это почему-то внушило ему куда больший страх, чем огромные острые когти на ногах.

\- Интересное у тебя имя, - Ло вежливо улыбнулся, размышляя над тем, как быстро и болезненно он умрет, если решит пошутить на этот счет. По всему выходило, что смерть не заставит себя ждать, так что мужчина лишь откашлялся и сглотнул, пытаясь прочистить горло. - А меня зовут Ло. Почему ты здесь? Вокруг полно зданий, где тебе было бы куда удобнее, чем тут.

\- Я за тобой пошел. Увидел перед началом грозы, как ты залез сюда, и мне стало интересно, - Дофламинго наконец отстранился, возвращаясь туда, где сидел. Несколько секунд он устраивался, пытаясь разместить крылья так, чтобы не придавить маховые перья. Ло заворожено смотрел на гигантские крылья и не мог оторвать взгляда. Огромные жесткие перья, идущие по наружной стороне крыльев, были ярко-розовыми, насыщенного глубокого оттенка, а те, что покрывали крыло изнутри и были меньше и мягче, отдавали светло-розовым цветом. Трафальгару внезапно захотелось дотронуться до этих перышек и проверить, были ли они на ощупь такими же, какими казались. - Давно не видел тут людей, кроме той грязной шайки. К тому же, все здания уже заняты, а я не в настроении драться сейчас.

\- Какой шайки? Я пришел сюда в поисках людей, смог поймать сигнал по радио. Ты знаешь что-то об этом? - пальцы чесались от желания прикоснуться, и Ло одернул себя, резким движением возвращая узи в кобуру. Встав, он подошел к рюкзаку и достал фляжку, сделал несколько долгих глотков. Решив закончить то, что начал, он толкнул прилавок, устраивая его рядом с другими в углу. Склонившись, мужчина подобрал отброшенные журналы и принялся рвать их на кусочки, занимая руки и внимание.

\- Забудь об этом, птенчик. Это мерзкие твари, а не люди, - голос Дофламинго, словно по щелчку, изменился. Пропали все дружелюбные интонации, и Ло поежился, уловив ничем не скрытые злость и отвращение. Трафальгар оторвал взгляд от журналов и поднял его на Дофламинго - тот сидел, вытянув вперед длинные ноги, и казался расслабленным, но Ло смог заметить вздувшуюся на лбу вену, натренированным взглядом уловил, как дернулись длинные пальцы на ногах. - Стая диких собак. Ты не первый, кого они так приманили сюда. Тебя либо убьют, либо схватят и заставят работать, если ты к ним сунешься. Или…

Доффи по-птичьи склонил голову на бок и широко улыбнулся, показав ровные белые зубы. Повернувшись к Ло корпусом, он наклонился вперед, упираясь ладонью в грязный пол, впился взглядом в лицо.

\- Ты ведь не человек, да? Боишься света, смог услышать меня с улицы. Такого как ты они посадят на цепь и будут морить голодом, пока ты не поднимешь кверху лапы и не подчинишься. А если нет - пристрелят как бешеную собаку.

\- Я человек, - Ло поджал губы, опуская голову и возвращаясь к своему занятию. Пальцы нервно смяли очередной журнал, схватившись сверху с обеих сторон. Потянув, мужчина разорвал его пополам и сунул половину журнала под слишком короткую ножку. Этот вопрос всегда был болезненным для него. В детстве родители приучили его надежно прятать ото всех свои особенности. Отучиться почти двадцать лет спустя было трудно. - То есть… Почти человек, я думаю.

\- То есть не человек. Ты знаешь, что люди не могут так? - Дофламинго кивнул на разорванный журнал и тихо рассмеялся. - Не переживай, я никому не расскажу. Пусть это будет нашей тайной. Но тебе правда не стоит идти к ним. Зачем ты ищешь людей?

\- Что за идиотский вопрос. Шутишь так? - Ло неожиданно для себя разозлился. Он провел в одиночестве последние полтора года, едва не забыл, как разговаривать, а эта птица-переросток спрашивает такие очевидные вещи. - Люди должны жить вместе, так проще выжить.

\- Присоединяйся ко мне. Мы с братом тоже неплохо справляемся с выживанием. Тич и его банда ничего хорошего тебе не предложат, поверь мне, - Доффи снова облокотился на стену и поморщился, словно от боли. Врач внутри Ло, почти похороненный пустым мертвым миром, встрепенулся, и мужчина подался вперед, сканируя внимательным взглядом огромное тело мутанта. Теперь он понимал, почему чувствовал кровь.

\- Присоединиться к тебе? Я тебя не знаю, - Ло забрал у Доффи фонарь и провел лучом света по мощному торсу, выискивая повреждения. - Я думал, что ты ломишься сюда, чтобы сожрать меня. Повернись.

Сейчас, увлеченный любимой работой, Трафальгар забыл о страхе перед этим опасным мутантом. Он положил руку на его плечо и легко толкнул, заставляя Дофламинго повернуться к нему боком. Потянув носом воздух, Ло пытался понять, откуда чувствовал запах крови - на темно-сером костюме сложно было что-то понять в сумраке. Обхватив пальцами край крыла, он отвел его в сторону, открывая лучший обзор на спину. Внешние перья ощущались очень жесткими и были покрыты каким-то веществом, сделавшим их скользкими и маслянисто блестящими. Мужчина машинально вытер руку о плащ и осторожно коснулся спины, склоняясь ниже и принюхиваясь. Рана нашлась под самым крылом, прикрытая пушистыми перышками - в костюме зияла аккуратная дыра, ткань вокруг была темной и влажной от крови.

\- Не подумал бы, что ты такой впечатлительный, - Дофламинго с широкой усмешкой наблюдал за ним краем глаза, позволяя вертеть собой, как Ло захочется, в его взгляде светился острый интерес. - Извини, если напугал, я этого не планировал. Ты врач?

\- Хирург. Это те, о ком ты говорил, подстрелили тебя? - Ло хмуро посмотрел в лицо мутанта и вернулся к изучению раны. - Пуля застряла внутри, да? Это глупо - ходить вот так, у тебя может быть внутреннее кровотечение.

Доффи не ответил ему, только фыркнул громко и насмешливо. Приподняв крыло, он облегчил Трафальгару доступ к спине, и Ло запоздало удивился такому доверию. Дофламинго не думал, что он сможет напасть на него? Или просто был уверен, что Ло не сможет причинить ему настоящего вреда? Еще раз окинув огромную фигуру мутанта взглядом, Ло пришел к выводу, что действительно мало что сможет сделать ему, если захочет. Если простреленная спина почти не доставляла Дофламинго неудобств, то у Трафальгара не было и шанса.

\- Тебе нужно снять костюм. Как ты вообще это делаешь с такими огромными крыльями? - Ло не удержался и провел кончиками пальцев вдоль длинного махового пера сверху вниз.

Дофламинго, продолжая молчать, завел руку за спину, потянул капюшон в сторону и отстегнул плотно прилегающую к костюму планку, закрывающую молнию, идущую по центру спины от основания шеи до крыльев. Тихо щелкнули кнопки, вжикнула молния, и Ло протянул руки, помогая стянуть плотно сидящий костюм вниз. Темно серая ткань слезла неохотно, медленно сползая по влажной спине. В конце концов Трафальгару удалось стащить костюм вниз на пояс.

\- Понимаю, что тебе некомфортно сидеть в темноте, но я буду лучше видеть, если ты выключишь фонарь, - Ло отстранился и отошел к рюкзаку, доставая укомплектованный набор инструментов и антисептик. Сейчас, когда создать стерильные условия операционной было просто невозможно, без антисептика было нельзя обойтись. Щелкнул переключатель, и весь маленький ларек снова окутало темнотой. Трафальгар подождал пару секунд, пока зрение перестраивалось, после чего разложил набор за Доффи, опускаясь на колени перед его широкой спиной. Обработав руки и спину вокруг раны антисептиком, Ло прикусил губу. - У меня закончились обезболивающие, придется терпеть.

\- Вряд ли это будет страшнее пули, пробивающей мою спину. Я легко переношу боль, не волнуйся на этот счет, - судя по голосу, Дофламинго от души развлекался, и Ло чувствовал закипающее раздражение от того, что никак не мог понять шутки. Резко вскрыв упаковку одноразового пинцета, он облил антисептиком и его, после чего прихватил край раны, оттягивая его в сторону. Во второй руке он держал спринцовку, готовый откачивать кровь, но, к его удивлению, ее почти не было, лишь несколько тяжелых капель скользнули по спине вниз, тут же впитанные костюмом. Отложив спринцовку, Ло надавил пальцем, пытаясь нащупать пулю. Она оказалась совсем недалеко, увязнув в мышцах, и мужчина облегченно вздохнул. Как бы Доффи его не раздражал, мучать его не хотелось. Ло разжал пинцет, отпустив край раны, и засунул его внутрь, следуя за пальцем. Схватив пулю, он потащил ее наружу, и вскоре кусочек металла с глухим стуком упал на ворох бумаг в их ногах. Дофламинго даже не дернулся. - Я буду жить, доктор?

\- Нет, если продолжишь меня бесить, - Ло снова облил рану антисептиком, а после прижал бинт. Пришлось навалиться на Доффи, прижавшись к нему почти вплотную - тот был слишком большим, чтобы Трафальгар мог перебинтовать его без проблем. Ло прижимался грудью к горячей спине мутанта, неудобно вытягивая руки вперед, и раздражался - было трудно обматывать широкую грудь и спину бинтом, не заваливаясь вперед так, что появлялся риск прижать рану. Закончив, он почувствовал, что успел согреться и даже немного вспотеть. - Повязку надо будет сменить завтра, пока что постарайся не делать резких движений - пуля пробила трапециевидную и ромбовидную мышцы, так что я настоятельно не рекомендую летать в ближайшее время.

\- Завтра уже все заживет, - Доффи пошевелил на пробу крылом и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. - Спасибо, птенчик. Закрой глаза, я включу фонарь.

На этот раз Ло успел закрыть глаза ладонью, так что свет не причинил ему боли. Раздвинув пальцы так, чтобы на закрытые веки падала небольшая полоска света, Трафальгар позволил глазам перестроиться и принялся собирать инструменты. Использованный пинцет он закинул в боковой карман рюкзака - никогда нельзя угадать, где и когда могут пригодиться такие штуки. Остальное, так и оставшееся неиспользованным, он убрал обратно на дно основного отделения, подвинув упавшие фляжки с водой. Дофламинго за его спиной возился, аккуратно надевая костюм поверх белеющей повязки.

Сейчас, потратив большую часть из оставшихся у него сил, Ло почувствовал, что его мутит. В первое время он не чувствовал голода от шока, но сейчас, когда он привык к Доффи, сосущее ощущение вернулось с тройной силой. На глаза словно накинули темную шторку, по краям все было непроницаемо черным. С трудом, почти на ощупь, Трафальгар добрался до прилавков, с таким трудом составленных в углу. Он так и не закончил подкладывать опору под ножки, но сейчас это было самой мелкой его проблемой. Забравшись на свою шатающуюся лежанку, он свернулся в клубок, подтягивая ноги к груди и обхватывая колени ледяными руками.

\- Если все же надумаешь сожрать меня, делай это потише, пожалуйста. Я хочу спать, - последнее слово вышло смазанным, Ло зевнул, словно в подтверждение, и закрыл глаза. Дофламинго, кажется, что-то ответил ему, но Ло уже не слышал, ухнув в глухую темноту резко, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку выключения.

***

Он проснулся, судя по ощущениям, почти сразу. Снаружи все так же шумел дождь, а внутри ларька было темно. Возможно, все же наконец наступила настоящая ночь. Разницы для Ло почти не было, разве что ночью было холоднее. В желудке протяжно заурчало, и Трафальгар понял, что именно это его разбудило. Сбоку, совсем рядом, раздался тихий шорох, и мужчина вздрогнул, дергаясь в сторону. Чужая сильная рука перехватила его за пояс мгновенно, вернула на место и крепко прижала, не давая двигаться. Спустя две бесконечно долгие секунды паники Ло вспомнил про Доффи. Под спиной ощущалось чужое тело, горячее и твердое, по бокам щекотали ладони крылья, и Трафальгар понял, почему ему не было холодно. Выдохнув, он заставил бешено стучащее сердце успокоиться. Дофламинго, поняв, что Ло не собирается сбегать, ослабил стальную хватку и потянулся куда-то вбок. В руку Трафальгара ткнулась прохладная шелестящая упаковка, и мужчина опустил взгляд - в белых очертаниях он узнал спрессованный пищевой брикет, которые стали делать незадолго до Инцидента, но читать ночным зрением не мог.

\- Тебе надо поесть, этот звук просто ужасен, - Дофламинго говорил прямо у Ло над ухом, и его дыхание задевало волосы на затылке. Настойчивее сунув брикет в пальцы Трафальгара, Доффи сжал его руку поверх еды и потянул ее вверх. - Я буду ужасно неблагодарным, если дам тебе умереть от голода после той сложной операции, что ты провернул.

\- Тебе бы… Тебе бы только издеваться, да? - голос срывался, как при начале болезни, и Ло поморщился. Только этого не хватало для полного и беспросветного... счастья. Он двинулся вверх, пятками отталкиваясь от бедер Дофламинго - его ноги также были обтянуты темно-серой тканью универсального костюма. Штанина заканчивалась под коленом, дальше вместо человеческой ноги начиналась птичья лапа, и кожа была защищена маленькими темными чешуйками. Устроив голову на плече мутанта, Трафальгар слабыми руками поднял брикет и с трудом его открыл, принялся жевать, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. - Где ты нашел там сложную операцию? Поковырял тебя пинцетом, все равно не получилось сделать все так, как надо.

\- Тем не менее, ты мне помог, птенчик. Да еще с такой самоотверженностью, - Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся, и Ло замер, впитывая этот грудной смех, вибрацией отдающийся в его собственном теле. - Ты так испугался сначала, а потом, как увидел, что я ранен, тут же принялся командовать. Должен сказать, что ты меня заинтересовал.

\- Какой я тебе птенчик? В третий раз уже, сколько можно? Мне двадцать шесть, вообще то. Или двадцать семь, я уже не уверен, - Ло запоздало, как и все сегодня, почувствовал возмущение. И хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что Дофламинго был гораздо старше, он тоже уже давно не ребенок, и позволять каким-то…

\- Маленький и взъерошенный, какой же еще? Еще и злой, просто прелесть, - Доффи беззлобно усмехнулся, неопределенно махнув рукой в воздухе. - Ешь давай, не болтай.

Ло едва не поперхнулся от внезапного командного тона, и, удивляясь самому себе, подчинился. Устраивать бунт, лежа на том, кто командует и может раздавить, как таракана, одним движением, было глупо. Он проглотил паек и даже не заметил этого. Чувство голода утихло, и Трафальгар снова почувствовал сонливость. Доффи пригрел его, и тело было разморенным и медленным, глаза начали слипаться. Откинув пустую упаковку в сторону, Ло дернулся, пытаясь слезть и вернуться на свои прилавки, но Доффи снова прижал его горячей рукой поперек туловища, вжимая в пышущее жаром тело. Тихо шикнул на ухо, приподнялся повыше, чтобы Ло было удобнее лежать. С обеих сторон поднялись гигантские крылья и надежно укрыли их обоих. Ло, повозмушался несколько секунд для приличия, а потом повернул голову на бок, утыкаясь носом в крыло. Засыпая, он подумал о том, что внутренние перышки действительно оказались очень мягкими и приятными на ощупь.


	2. 2

Ло очнулся, скользя по грани бодрствования и сна. Его тело было тяжелым и непослушным, в голове была каша, а веки казались неподъемными. Ему снилось, что он летел высоко в небе, неподвластный законам гравитации. Под руками и ногами был лишь стремительный ветер, над головой чистые небеса, а ужасный мир, наполненный страшными чудовищами, остался далеко внизу. Он попытался скинуть с себя сонную пелену, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение и соскользнул обратно во тьму.

Когда Ло очнулся во второй раз, он уже чувствовал себя лучше. К нему вернулся контроль над телом, хотя ноги и руки еще были слабыми. Ему было тепло и все еще хотелось спать, но он чувствовал голод и сильную жажду, так что приоткрыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света, бьющего сверху. Перед глазами простиралась до самого горизонта панорама мертвого города. Разрушенные дома и брошенные машины казались частями миниатюры, которую Трафальгар видел когда-то давно, в другой и такой далекой прошлой жизни, когда родители отвели его в музей на его день рождения. От ужаса у него сперло горло, Ло инстинктивно отпрянул назад, но тут же уперся спиной во что-то. В кого-то. Повернув голову, Ло краем глаза заметил ярко-розовые перья, и злость внутри него пересилила первый ужас.

Осторожно повернувшись, он перелег на другой бок и сердито уставился на спящего на боку Дофламинго. Мутант прижимал его к себе тяжелой рукой, удерживая на месте, его грудь спокойно вздымалась и опускалась, и яркие крылья за широкой спиной двигались в такт с дыханием. При свете дня его лицо казалось меньше и моложе, чем в неясных тенях фонаря. Растрепанные волосы действительно были светлыми, а кожа удивительно загорелой. Несколько секунд Трафальгар размышлял, где этот наглый птах умудрился найти столько солнца. Решив оставить эти мысли на потом, Ло выплеснул весь свой гнев и раздражение, от души пнув мужчину под колено. Плевать, что он может скинуть его с той верхотуры, на которую притащил. Плевать, что может прихлопнуть прямо тут - зачем разбрасываться едой, в конце концов?

Реакция, вполне предсказуемая, но от этого не менее страшная, не заставила себя ждать - Доффи, словно и не спал вовсе, вскинулся с невероятной скоростью, навис сверху, вжав широкой ладонью в шершавый бетон, Ло даже отвести ногу обратно не успел. Только моргнул и крякнул от того, что чужая ладонь выбила из легких весь воздух, чувствуя охватившие тело страх и трепет от силы мутанта - даже если бы Ло попытался изо всех сил, у него бы не вышло сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. Секунду Дофламинго изучающе смотрел на него, потом фыркнул и отпустил, падая обратно туда, где лежал.

\- Это у тебя такое “Доброе утро”? Есть целая куча куда более приятных способов сказать это, Ло, - Доффи впервые произнес его имя, и Трафальгар дернулся от того, как оно прозвучало, произнесенное его низким голосом, еще хриплым после сна. Издав невнятный вздох, Ло уперся рукой в пол, отталкиваясь и садясь. Потирая придавленную грудь, он осмотрелся - они были на крыше какого-то здания, и со всех сторон Ло окружала лишь пустота. Они с Доффи находились почти в центре, но до любого края было рукой подать. Ужас снова схватил его за горло, и Трафальгар с трудом судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Это у меня такое “Какого черта ты притащил меня хер знает куда без разрешения?”. Скажи спасибо, что не по морде, - Ло все еще чувствовал раздражение и снова посмотрел на расстилающийся внизу город, пытаясь понять, куда его вообще занесло. Он ненавидел, когда его перемещали без его ведома, это каждый раз выбивало его из колеи с самого детства. Однажды так же его родители унесли его куда-то, а после этого он обзавелся кучей странностей, среди которых ночное зрение было ерундой, не стоящей внимания. - Где мы?

\- Одно из наших с братом временных убежищ, где можно просидеть день-два. Тут не очень удобно, зато я уверен, что сюда никто не сможет залезть и попытаться съесть нас. Оно было ближе всего, - Дофламинго сел и потянулся. Поднял руки, вытягивая их вверх и тянясь всем своим длинным гибким телом следом, после развел крылья в стороны и распахнул их, раскрывая во всю длину. Ло залюбовался яркими перьями, переливающимися в солнечном свете, затем перевел взгляд на стройное тело, осматривая плотно охваченные костюмом мышцы. Поняв, что пялится, мужчина отвернулся и осторожно поднялся на ноги. Под ним была прочная бетонная плита, но на такой высоте ему всегда казалось, что любой неверное движение может привести к смерти.

\- А если конкретнее? Где мы? - Ло нашел взглядом рюкзак и медленно двинулся к нему под насмешливым взглядом Доффи. Достав флягу с водой, он жадно приложился к ней, почти опустошая ее залпом. Закончив пить и отдышавшись, он недовольно повернулся к Доффи. - И я, кстати, говорил, что тебе не стоит летать после ранения.

\- Ты сказал не летать в ближайшее время, птенчик, - наглейшим образом игнорируя первый вопрос, Доффи тихо хмыкнул и ловко поднялся на ноги, подойдя к Ло почти вплотную. Он выглядел собранным и словно готовым к прыжку. Боялся, что Трафальгар может упасть? Тихое перестукивание его когтей странным образом умиротворяло. - Прошло два дня. Ты вырубился и не хотел просыпаться. Дождь закончился, так что я отнес тебя сюда. Или ты бы предпочел, чтобы я оставил тебя в той будке? Собаки вернулись, они бы тебя съели.

\- Я проспал два дня? Как это вообще… Да и тебе то какое до этого дело? - Ло неосознанно отступил на шаг - Дофламинго оказался просто невероятного роста, он на две с лишним головы был выше немаленького Трафальгара, и смотреть на него снизу вверх было неудобно и неуютно - и оступился, едва не падая назад. Доффи тут же подхватил его, вжимая в себя, и Ло замер на несколько секунд, чувствуя, как сердце сбилось с ритма от накатившего из-за несостоявшегося падения страха. Рука Доффи крепко держала его, и Ло сглотнул, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь носом в его грудь, пытаясь успокоиться. - Блять, мать твою, зачем ты притащил меня сюда? Не все умеют летать, я чуть не свернул себе шею! - Ло прервался, чтобы набрать воздуха и еще несколько раз выругаться. - Нет, спасибо, конечно, за заботу, но я не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно. Ты меня не знаешь, съели бы и съели.

На лице Доффи появилась широкая улыбка от уха до уха. Он громко рассмеялся и покачал головой, щурясь на солнце. Ло поднял голову и сейчас смог рассмотреть его глаза - они оказались голубыми, а не синими, и в них почти не было угрозы, которую Трафальгар увидел при первой встрече.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне, я же говорил, - Доффи переместил руку ниже, удобнее обхватывая его талию, и сделал шаг назад, отводя Ло от края. Сейчас он казался расслабленным. Исчезли те жесткость и напряженность, замеченные Ло при первой встрече. Возможно, дело было в том, что они находились так высоко, и Дофламинго, чувствовал себя спокойнее в родной среде, где мало кто мог с ним посоперничать. - Ты мне с самого начала понравился, а тут еще оказалось, что ты врач. С несравненным талантом моего брата набивать себе шишки ты нам просто необходим.

Ло недоверчиво прищурился и дернулся в крепкой хватке, но Доффи шикнул на него и снова шагнул назад, уводя Трафальгара обратно к центру крыши. Только там он отпустил его, надавив на плечи и усаживая на нагретый солнцем бетон, словно не был уверен, что Ло опять не попытается самоубиться, если отпустить его просто так. Трафальгар громко и выразительно фыркнул, показывая свое возмущение, но обратно подниматься не стал - колени все еще были слабыми, и уверенности в них не было никакой. Улегшись, он закинул руки за голову и принялся размышлять. Во-первых, они сейчас были чертовски высоко. Ло не был уверен, но место было похоже на техническую площадку монструозной телеантенны, которую он видел, когда только пришел в этот город. Гигантское сооружение возвышалось над большей частью города, так что это было вполне вероятно. Во-вторых, Дофламинго сказал, что Трафальгар умудрился проспать целых два дня. Ло вспомнил, как чувствовал начало болезни перед тем, как уснул, и это внушало некоторые опасения. Даже в этом новом мире было не так много заболеваний, которые могли бы его подкосить. Стоило понаблюдать за этим, хотя сейчас ничего, кроме слабости, мужчина не чувствовал.

Приоткрыв глаза, Трафальгар посмотрел на Доффи - тот стучал когтем ноги по полу, но в целом больше никак не выражал своего нетерпения. Задрав голову, он смотрел на небо, сложив длинные руки за спиной под крыльями. Ло задумался над тем, чем могло все обернуться, если он не примет предложение мутанта. Тот разозлится? Что-то подсказывало, что Доффи плохо переносил отказы. Он вообще был довольно странным - приступы заботы и добродушия мгновенно сменялись жесткостью и несгибаемостью, а затем настроение также быстро менялось обратно. Но не скинет же он его вниз за отказ, в конце концов? Ло надеялся на это.

С другой стороны, что он мог получить, если бы согласился? Он провел в одиночестве слишком много времени, чтобы сейчас воротить нос от разумной компании, пусть и немного...пернатой. Доффи, очевидно, был способен постоять за себя, и иметь такого союзника в условиях постоянного риска для жизни было большой удачей. Ло пришел в этот город, поймав передачу на старенькое, склеенное изолентой радио, от которого постоянно норовила отвалиться антенна. В передаче говорилось о группе выживших, которые заняли жизнеспособное убежище и искали других людей, но, если верить Доффи, это было ловушкой.

\- Я ведь могу подумать и дать ответ позже? - Ло, не вставая, вытянул руку и прополз вперед, подтянул к себе рюкзак и достал оттуда последний батончик; в один присест проглотил его, чувствуя, что это лишь раздразнило его голод. Подняв руку, мужчина позволил ветру вырвать упаковку из пальцев и проводил ее полет взглядом.

\- Я не давлю, - Доффи тихо усмехнулся и опустился рядом, не сводя с Ло внимательного взгляда, от которого ему стало неловко. - Но не понимаю, о чем тут можно думать. Я и мой брат сильные, обычно от нас убегает вся живность, а не наоборот. Мы можем защитить тебя, а ты можешь лечить нас, если нас снова кто-то подстрелит, или если Роси умудрится снова поджечь себя или учудит что-то еще в том же духе. Тем более, как ты сам сказал, выживать вместе проще. Или ты думаешь все же найти Тича и его банду? Нравится, когда тебя принуждают? Они дадут тебе этого сполна, не сомневайся.

Ло поморщился от злых интонаций, появившихся в голосе Доффи к концу. Посмотрев на собеседника, мужчина вздохнул - он не любил принимать решения, не зная всех деталей. Дофламинго мог преувеличивать или попросту врать ему, но в том случае, если он говорил правду, Трафальгар запросто мог влипнуть в большие неприятности. Но, если подумать, он не искал кого-то конкретного. Он искал компанию, потому что одному оставаться было попросту опасно. К тому же, за эти полтора года он успел соскучиться по общению. Как бы ни было сложно это признать, но он наслаждался компанией Доффи, несмотря на то, что тот внушал некоторые опасения.

\- Думаю, я могу остаться с тобой пока что, - Ло прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу, и положил руку на живот. Прикосновение отдалось тянущей болью из-за голода, но сделать с этим мужчина ничего не мог. Повернувшись так, чтобы не чувствовать голод слишком сильно, он повернул голову к Дофламинго. - Мне нужно достать еды. Я шел за ней, когда начался дождь.

\- Я не собирался держать тебя тут, птенчик. Ждал, пока ты очнешься, наконец, - Доффи протянул руку и провел длинными пальцами по его волосам, распутывая сильно отросшие пряди, до которых у Ло никак не доходили руки, чтобы подстричь. Трафальгар дернулся, когда по телу пробежала волна удовольствия - прикосновение было приятным и аккуратным, а Ло слишком давно никто не касался. Он почувствовал себя дикой собакой, жадной до любой ласки, и это разозлило его. Дернув головой, он возмущенно уставился на Дофламинго, на что тот лишь снова широко улыбнулся и погладил его по голове, впрочем, тут же убрав руку после. - Мы спустимся скоро и поймаем кого-нибудь - тебе нужно питаться нормально, на одних батончиках прожить невозможно.

\- Спустимся? И как ты прикажешь мне это сделать?

\- Тебе? Разве что переломав себе все кости. Я спущу тебя, не бойся, - мутант тихо рассмеялся и снова запустил пальцы ему в волосы, мягко надавливая на кожу головы. Ло попытался отстраниться, но пальцы в ту же секунду сжались на прядях, не оттягивая, но явно предупреждая о такой возможности, так что Трафальгару пришлось замереть на месте, впитывая в себя эти прикосновения и борясь с удовольствием, от которого хотелось закрыть глаза и подставиться под чужую руку. Второй рукой Доффи потянулся к своей сумке, лежащей недалеко от рюкзака, покопался там недолго, достал пищевой брикет, блестящий упаковкой на свету, и протянул еду Ло. - А пока что тебе надо съесть эту дрянь. Он у меня последний, так что придется походить по складам. Росинант их обожает, даже не знаю, что с ним делать.

Ло не хотелось говорить. Было очевидно, что спорить с Дофламинго - впустую тратить время. Доффи либо настаивал на своем, либо игнорировал то, что Ло говорил, и мужчина решил поберечь силы и воздух. Он вообще был странным типом - вел себя так, словно они были знакомы уже очень давно. Это сбивало Трафальгара с толку, но пока агрессивная забота Дофламинго помогала ему, он решил не возмущаться. Пробормотав благодарность, он принялся грызть сухой, немного крошащийся брикет, по вкусу напоминающий зерновые хлебцы. Ло понятия не имел, из чего их делали, но голод они утоляли неплохо. Доффи несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, после чего тяжело вздохнул, словно имел дело с трудным ребенком, взял под плечи и подтянул наверх, наполовину усаживая Ло так, что он опирался спиной о мощное бедро.

\- Мама разве не учила тебя, что лежа есть нельзя? Ты только очнулся, я не хочу, чтобы ты тут подавился и умер. Это будет отвратительной тратой моего времени.

\- Ты сам не давал мне подняться, - Ло недовольно посмотрел на мужчину, повернув голову, но наткнулся на насмешливый изучающий взгляд и действительно чуть не подавился, резко отворачиваясь обратно, потому что внезапно смутился непонятно от чего.

\- То есть ты все же любишь принуждение? Я учту.

\- Я этого не говорил! Знаешь, мне не улыбается спорить с тобой сидя на такой верхотуре. Бросишь меня тут, и что я буду делать? - Ло пихнул Доффи локтем под ребра, чувствуя, что начинается злиться, словно ребенок. У Дофламинго получалось выбить почву у него из-под ног буквально парой слов, и Ло, отвыкший от бесед и очень давно не встречавший никого, кто хотел бы спорить с ним - жутким мрачным типом, таскающим с собой огромный меч, - сейчас понятия не имел, что и как ему можно было ответить, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом.

Дофламинго не ответил ему, лишь вновь принялся перебирать его волосы, задумчиво смотря в сторону города. Ло доел в полной тишине, лишь ветер свистел в ушах, обдувая их со всех сторон. Пригревающее солнце не давало ему замерзнуть, а из-за близости Доффи, который ясно дал понять, что не даст ему упасть, высота перестала пугать, и Трафальгар впервые за очень долгое время почувствовал себя в безопасности. Возможно, это было еще одним плюсом за то, чтобы действительно присоединиться к этому странному мутанту и его неизвестному брату.

\- А где твой брат? Роси, да?

\- Отправился по делам, - Дофламинго не сводил взгляда с горизонта, между его бровей залегла складка, а мышцы напряглись, став словно каменными - Ло спиной почувствовал, как мужчина буквально за секунду словно превратился в статую. - Должен вернуться через пару дней, если все пройдет по плану.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Должно быть, - Доффи повел плечом, расслабляясь, прижал огромную ладонь к макушке Трафальгара и растрепал его волосы, широко улыбнувшись. - Если он, конечно, снова не врежется в стену. Роси очень рассеянный и неловкий, постоянно влипает в неприятности из-за этого.

Ло вывернулся из-под его руки, недовольно фыркнув, пригладил, как смог, волосы и достал фляжку - сухой паек вызывал жажду. Прикончив остатки воды из фляжки, Трафальгар тоже посмотрел на горизонт - было удивительно солнечно, он с трудом мог припомнить другой такой день за последние несколько месяцев, чтобы небо было таким чистым. Ло задумался о том, какие дела могли быть у этого Росинанта. Что вообще можно было делать почти неделю в этом пустом городе? Спрашивать Дофламинго было бесполезно - это Ло тоже уже успел понять. Пока сам не захочет, ничего не расскажет. Вернув пустую флягу в рюкзак, Трафальгар потянулся к последней, третьей, которая должна была быть полной. К его удивлению, воды там было едва ли на половину, и на всякий случай он проверил, не было ли дно рюкзака сырым - не хватало еще, чтобы бинты и аккуратно завернутые инструменты намокли. Внутри было сухо. Ло со скепсисом поднял бровь и посмотрел на Дофламинго.

\- У тебя был жар, - ответил Доффи на незаданный вопрос, переведя взгляд на Ло.

\- Ты… Поил меня?

Доффи тихо фыркнул, мол, не задавай глупых вопросов, и снова принялся изучать небо, словно искал что-то. Или кого-то, подсказывало чутье. Ло почувствовал внезапные смущение и неловкость. Прикосновения Доффи он воспринимал легко, видимо, это было одним из способов общения мутанта, и привыкнуть к этому можно было довольно быстро, но мысль о том, что этот огромный и опасный мужчина поил его, бессознательного, водой, чтобы он не умер в горячке, была неожиданно интимной и мешающей все мысли.

\- Спасибо.

Дофламинго снова фыркнул и махнул рукой. Положив руку на лопатки Ло, он легко подтолкнул его, отстраняя от себя, поднялся на ноги, с тихим звуком царапнув когтями по бетону. С шорохом разошлись в стороны крылья, закрывшие собой солнце полностью - крыша на долю секунды словно погрузилась во мрак. Наклонившись, Доффи протянул Ло руку, помогая подняться на все еще слабые ноги, после отвернулся и наклонился, подбирая сумку, и Трафальгар понял, что он собирается уже уходить отсюда.

\- И как ты собрался меня спускать? - Ло задрал голову, щуря глаза на свету, и посмотрел на довольного Доффи, который улыбнулся широко и протянул к нему обе руки. Трафальгар, поняв, что он имеет ввиду, немного отступил назад и сложил руки на груди, нахмурившись. - Определенно нет. Я не собираюсь сидеть у тебя на руках, словно какой-то… Я не буду этого делать.

\- А у тебя есть другие варианты? - мутант склонил голову на бок, продолжая наблюдать за ним с этой напрягающей широкой улыбкой, и Ло не понимал, издевается он или просто действительно наслаждается ситуацией. - Давай, иди сюда, я не кусаюсь, - Доффи прищурился и подался к нему, его голос словно стал еще ниже, а в тоне появились жесткие ноты, от которых Ло сам дернулся вперед к большим сильным рукам. - Ну же.

Сначала Ло отвернулся от Доффи, подхватил рюкзак, цепляя его на спину, подобрал нодати, лежащий рядом, закрепил его, чтобы не потерять. И только затем, чувствуя раздражение, смущение и злость одновременно, позволил себя подхватить. На высоте он чувствовал себя некомфортно даже сидя на бетонном полу, а в подвешенном состоянии он снова был близок к панике. Ло ненавидел этот свой страх всю жизнь и честно пытался с ним бороться, но ужас перед высотой всегда был сильнее него. Выдохнув, он изогнул спину, балансируя в хватке Дофламинго, уперся ладонью в его горячее плечо.

\- Тебе надо обхватить меня за шею, Ло. Ты можешь выскользнуть в полете, нужно держаться, - голос мутанта снова стал мягким, словно и не было той резкости всего минуту назад. Горячие пальцы залезли под свободно висящий легкий рюкзак, погладили спину Ло, надавили между лопаток легко, словно подталкивая. Ло поджал губы, недовольно смотря на него. Это было унизительно, Ло злился от этого, но вместе с этим он мысленно дрожал от того, с какой легкостью Доффи держал его, словно бы человек под два метра ростом с амуницией почти ничего не весил. - Какой же ты капризный, птенчик. Мне оставить тебя тут? Пара часов должны сделать тебя покладистым.

Ло вцепился в шею Дофламинго обеими руками прежде, чем тот успел договорить. Мужчина понимал, что мутант не станет разбрасываться угрозами - если сказал, что оставит, то так и сделает, а Ло совершенно не хотел торчать на этой проклятой крыше в одиночестве ни минуты. Над ухом раздался тихий смех, после Доффи сделал широкий шаг к самому краю и удобнее перехватил Ло - одна рука легла на талию, надежно фиксируя, а вторая проскользнула под ноги. Трафальгар зажмурил глаза, пряча лицо. Он боялся, что может закричать, и поставил перед собой твердую цель не доставлять Дофламинго такого удовольствия, поэтому крепко сжал зубы и приготовился к прыжку.

Как оказалось, к такому невозможно быть готовым. С приятным шорохом, который уже успел полюбиться Ло, раскрылись крылья, Доффи прижал его к себе и сделал шаг, ныряя в пропасть головой вперед. Под животом словно зацепили крюк, дернувший все внутренности, дыхание сперло в горле - они находились в свободном падении всего секунду, но для Ло это показалось вечностью. Тело было уверено - вот сейчас они шмякнутся на землю, и останется только чертовски большое мокрое место. В груди что-то свело от напряжения, натянулось, словно струна… Громкий оглушающий хлопок крыльев раздался над ушами, крюк дернул внутренности в другую сторону, а затем пропал, словно и не было его вовсе.

Трафальгар так вцепился в шею Доффи, что руки свело от напряжения, но сейчас у него не было возможности хоть чуть-чуть ослабить хватку - тело отказывалось слушаться, окаменев полностью - ни голову не повернуть, ни руку не расслабить. Ветер свистел в ушах, трепал отросшие волосы, но холода не было, или, что более вероятно, напряженное тело Ло просто не могло его сейчас почувствовать. Доффи что-то сказал ему, но за шумом ветра Ло не расслышал, лишь подался ближе к мутанту и спрятал лицо на его плече. Уха коснулись губы Доффи, когда тот наклонил к нему голову:

\- Посмотри вниз, Ло. Когда ты еще увидишь такое? - Ло повозил носом по его плечу - покачал головой, не отрывая лица от темно-серой ткани защитного костюма, - и Доффи громко засмеялся, сжал его покрепче и снова взмахнул гигантскими сильными крыльями, унося их все дальше от маленькой крыши, залитой солнечным светом. - Ну же, птенчик, взгляни. Я держу тебя, ничего с тобой не случится.

Ло с трудом повернул голову и взглянул вниз - под ними мелькали крыши домов, а машины далеко внизу были миниатюрными, словно превратились в игрушечные модельки, с которыми они с Лами играли в детстве. Изредка вид внизу перекрывали яркие всполохи розового - Доффи делал очередной сильный взмах, удерживая их в воздухе. Ло был в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны, он чувствовал невыразимый восторг от скорости, с которой они летели, грудь распирало от эйфории, и он чувствовал себя бесконечно свободным. С другой стороны, та его часть, которая смертельно боялась высоты, была в ужасе - голову закружило от вида далекого города, простирающегося под ногами, а все тело каменело от понимания - между Ло и твердой землей, что находилась так далеко, сейчас были только сильные руки Дофламинго. Не то чтобы они казались ненадежными, но Трафальгар предпочел бы что-нибудь посущественнее. Никогда вообще не летать, например.

Когда Доффи мягко коснулся земли, в последний раз хлопнув крыльями для равновесия и сложив их за спиной, Ло еще несколько секунд не мог пошевелиться, чувствуя, как быстро и сбиваясь с ритма бьется в груди сердце. Мутант с широкой улыбкой наблюдал за ним, откровенно веселясь от его реакции, но рук не разжимал, позволяя Ло прийти в себя. Затем, когда Трафальгар недовольно дернулся, расцепляя стальную хватку на его шее, и зашипел, Доффи разжал объятья, роняя его на землю. Падая, Ло перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на ноги, опершись руками в землю следом для поддержки. На его возмущенный взгляд Доффи только поднял примирительно руки и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь, и Трафальгару пришлось идти следом, борясь с желанием кинуть что-нибудь тяжелое этой птице в голову.


	3. 3

С самого начала охота не заладилась - Дофламинго действительно отпугивал любую живность, которая могла бы стать потенциальной добычей. Сам ведь говорил, что всякая мелочь разбегается от него. Было удивительно тихо, никто не пытался напасть на них и не следовал на расстоянии. Ло думал, что тоже не рискнул бы попадаться ему на глаза, если бы встретил при других обстоятельствах. Так что вместо охоты они бродили по городу и обыскивали прилавки и складские помещения магазинов; заходили в заброшенные квартиры и перерывали там шкафы и полки, подбирая все, что могло пригодиться. Трафальгар был доволен сегодняшним днем - так как к ним никто не лез, он смог нормально пополнить запасы, не отвлекаясь. Его рюкзак заметно потяжелел - он смог раздобыть несколько новых комплектов инструментов, упакованных в герметичные пластиковые пакеты, пару пакетов стерильных бинтов, забил один из отделов рюкзака едой по самую крышку. Кроме этого Доффи заставил взять его с собой найденный фонарь, который мог работать без батареек, подзаряжаясь от ручки, которую надо было крутить, и никакие убеждения Ло в том, что он и без фонаря прекрасно мог обходиться, ему не помогли. Дофламинго тоже запасся - на обеих ногах по бокам висели набедренные сумки, а на спине под крыльями устроился пухлый баул, который Ло несколько минут пристегивал ремнями к широкой спине, пытаясь разместить все так, чтобы ничего не мешало крыльям. 

В середине дня им повезло наткнуться на небольшую стаю существ, похожих на огромных кроликов. Насколько Ло знал, они были травоядными - лазили по округе, объедая растительность, и умудрялись каким-то образом жиреть на такой диете. Ло заметил кроликов задолго до того, как они могли его услышать - его слух и нюх заранее находили других существ, и это уже не раз спасало его жизнь. Подав Доффи знак, он отошел за угол здания, чтобы их точно не заметили. Скинув рюкзак и нодати, Трафальгар размял плечи. Мысль о возможности съесть свежее мясо воодушевляла. Нужно было только не налажать. Сняв плащ, Ло кинул его на рюкзак и достал узи из кобуры, быстро проверяя исправность оружия и плавность курка. Вопросительно посмотрел на Доффи, но тот только улыбнулся ему, кивнув сначала на закрепленную за спиной сумку, а затем в ту сторону, где были кролики, мол, давай сам, а я посмотрю. Ло закатил глаза, но в целом не был против - он любил охотиться, хоть и редко это делал. Та его…”кошачья” часть, которая появилась в нем после неизвестных манипуляций его родителей, была в восторге от возможности погоняться за добычей. 

Кивнув Дофламинго, Ло подобрался весь, чувствуя как легко зудит, изменяясь, тело. На пружинистых ногах свернул за угол и припал к земле, прячась за машиной. Обострившийся слух слышал копошение существ, и Ло почувствовал почти забытое возбуждение. Неправильное для человека, немного пугающее, но он давно смирился с тем, что человеком он не был, хотя бы для себя лично. Вряд ли он сможет признать это для кого-то еще. Ощутив сейчас жажду крови и охоты, он почувствовал, как мелко дрожит в нетерпении его тело, и выдохнул медленно, успокаиваясь. Спешка не поможет, кролики были быстрыми тварями, и если он ошибется, то придется снова грызть опостылевшие батончики и пайки. Уперся руками и ногами в землю, приготовился и сделал огромный прыжок вперед, скрываясь за упавшим на землю рекламным транспарантом. Теперь он мог чуять запах кроликов. Ничего привлекательного с человеческой точки зрения - тянуло немытой шерстью, грязью и навозом, но его звериная часть чуяла их кровь и свежее мясо, терпкий запах забивался в ноздри, отключая разум. 

Следуя подсказкам инстинктов, Ло переместился левее так, чтобы в его сторону дул ветер - так кролики не смогли бы почуять его раньше времени. Прокравшись вперед, мужчина пригнулся к земле, прикидывая лучшие цели. Он успеет выстрелить раза три максимум, нужно было сделать это максимально точно. В нескольких метрах от него замер на месте кролик - зверь был большим, почти Ло по колено, маленькие черные глазки едва проглядывали из густой темно-серой шерсти, а длинные уши постоянно шевелились, дергаясь на любой звук. Трафальгар знал, что эти комки шерсти были не так безобидны, какими казались на первый взгляд, а потому выжидал, пытаясь подгадать лучший момент.

Вдалеке что-то громыхнуло, наверняка обрушилась очередная стена. Ло уже не раз слышал похожий звук, а потому не отвел взгляда от кролика, тогда как животные, как один, повернули головы в сторону, выискивая опасность. В этот момент Ло прыгнул вверх и вперед, вскидывая руку с пистолетом и делая несколько выстрелов подряд. Две короткие очереди настигли двух мутантов, а третья пролетела мимо, выбив из асфальта крошку. С диким писком кролики дернулись с места - поднялись на длинных когтистых ногах, словно страусы, рванули вперед, стараясь скрыться. Зарычав, Ло кинулся вперед, едва приземлился, и успел сжать клыки на шее кролика, в которого не смог попасть. Сжал челюсти, чувствуя как ломается тонкий позвоночник под зубами и на язык льется горячая соленая кровь. 

От остальной стаи, скрывшейся за поворотом за пару мгновений, осталось лишь напоминание в виде клубившейся над дорогой пылью, но Ло об этом не переживал. Он смог убить троих, и этого было более чем достаточно - тушки мутантов были достаточно большими, чтобы наесться ими. Вытащив кролика изо рта, он утер губы рукавом толстовки и сплюнул на землю. Перезарядив узи, Трафальгар убрал его в кобуру, подхватил добычу за шкирки, взяв двоих в одну руку и третьего в другую, и пошел обратно к Дофламинго, размышляя над тем, что сказать ему, если он начнет задавать вопросы. 

Доффи стоял, облокотившись мощным плечом об угол здания, и молча наблюдал за тем, как Ло прошел мимо него и бросил кроликов на землю. Трафальгар нервничал, надевая плащ обратно и устраивая на спине нодати. В глазах Дофламинго виднелся яркий интерес, а губы снова растягивались в улыбке от уха до уха, но он продолжал молчать, испепеляя нервы Ло своим пристальным взглядом. Стараясь игнорировать его, Ло открыл один из кармашков рюкзака, достал оттуда веревку и связал тушки кроликов между собой так, чтобы их было удобно нести. Просунул перевязь в лямку рюкзака и надел его. Кролики печально повисли, капая кровью на сухой грязный асфальт. 

\- Это было впечатляюще, - наконец заговорил Дофламинго, и в его голосе Ло услышал что-то, чему не смог дать точного определения. Что-то среднее между одобрением, заинтересованностью и чем-то еще, непонятным и странным, от чего бросало в дрожь. 

\- Я едва не промазал, нечему тут впечатляться, - ответил Трафальгар излишне резко. Он опасался, что Доффи начнет задавать вопросы, ведь ответов у него почти не было. Незнание раздражало, и Ло неожиданно для себя понял, что заранее начал злиться. - Извини. Спасибо, наверное. Надеюсь, их хватит чтобы пожрать нормально хотя бы один раз. 

Доффи тихо хмыкнул под нос, осмотрев его с ног до головы, затем отлип от стены и махнул рукой, призывая Ло идти за ним. Остаток светового дня они почти не говорили, лишь иногда совещались, куда лучше пойти. Доффи ничего не спрашивал, и Ло откровенно его не понимал. 

Когда солнце скрылось за крышами домов, уползая на запад, температура стала падать. Вернулись сырость и прохлада, и Ло почувствовал, как горло начало обдирать от влажного воздуха. Сняв с пояса пристегнутый респиратор, он надел его, надеясь хотя бы немного отсеять влагу, попадающую в легкие. В тени, без тепла солнечного света, тело начало ломить, а суставы неприятно заныли, и Ло вздохнул, понимая, что у него снова начался жар. Скосил взгляд на Дофламинго - тот не обращал на него внимания, изучая умело набросанную от руки на листке бумаги карту с непонятными для Трафальгара пометками и линиями. Водил длинным пальцем по извилистым контурам, бормотал себе что-то под нос и периодически поглядывал на небо, прищуривая голубые глаза. У Ло не было желания говорить, так что он отошел от Доффи в сторону, забираясь на лежащий на смятой машине обломок стены, уходившей вверх под углом. 

Вид открывался не особо воодушевляющий - пыльная покрытая широкими трещинами дорога была усеяна мусором, скалилась обломанными остовами машин, кем-то разобранных давным-давно. Неподалеку Ло заметил белеющий скелет, рукой закрывший голову, на которой виднелись потрепанные линялые куски почти истлевшей бейсболки. Мужчина покачал головой и вздохнул - подобные картины постоянно напоминали ему о мертвой маленькой сестре, которая почти также закрывала лицо иссохшими ручками. Умирая, пыталась спрятать слезы боли от старшего брата, который - маленький, глупый и бесполезный - ничем не мог ей помочь. И ему тогда никто не мог помочь. Родители и все остальные взрослые были давно мертвы от болезни, выкосившей все убежище “Флеванс-82/207”. Только Ло и остался, и до сих пор не был этому рад. Тогда ему хотелось злиться, громко кричать, возможно взорвать что-нибудь, перерезать всех тех ублюдков, что были виноваты в смерти его семьи, да только они тоже давно были мертвы. Чертовы суки, даже отмстить ему не дали, лишь оставили Ло мертвый мир и чертову прорву пустоты вместо сердца. 

\- Ло, нам пора идти, я знаю, где можно укрыться неподалеку. 

Трафальгар едва ли услышал мужчину, продолжая смотреть на скелет и чувствуя, как внутри поднимается знакомая и уже давно ставшая родной черная злоба. Дернул плечом, уворачиваясь, когда его коснулись пальцы Дофламинго, сжал пальцы на руках. В последнее время это чувство захватывало его все реже - он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сдохнуть, и не было времени и сил на лишние мысли. Рядом с Доффи он расслабился, впервые за год выспавшись, да и присутствие сильного мутанта рядом позволяло отвлечься и задуматься. Трафальгар не любил много размышлять не по делу - это всегда приводило к одному и тому же. Клокочущая ненависть к безликому правительству, которое он даже никогда не видел. Страстное желание убивать, чем больше, тем лучше. Страшное желание причинить боль. Отпустило только когда Ло почувствовал, как по пальцам вниз стекает горячая кровь - вылезшие когти проткнули ладони, так сильно мужчина сдавил кулаки. Выдохнул тихо и сипло сквозь респиратор и поднял взгляд выше, отрывая его от скрюченного скелета. 

Взгляд зацепился за грязно-белое изображение - явно свежее, сделанное людьми, и оттого сильно взволновавшее. На желтой от сырости стене щерили зубы три черепа, под ними белели четыре длинные кости, сложенные друг на друге крест-накрест и составляющие собой нечто вроде рамки изображения, заключающую черепа в кольцо. Почему-то вспомнились старые разваливающиеся книжки, которые мама читала им с Лами на ночь. В одной из них были пираты, которые лепили себе на флаг череп и скрещенные кости. Тут и черепов, и костей было явно больше положенного, но ассоциация была довольно сильной. Трафальгар вопросительно посмотрел на спутника, и тот презрительно фыркнул, дернув крылом.

\- Это знак Тича. Не придумал ничего умнее. Пошли, птенчик, у нас мало времени, - и снова этот повелительный тон. Трафальгар уже привык к переменчивому настроению Доффи, и поэтому не удивлялся. Поднял окровавленные ладони, в которых темными провалами виднелись по четыре дыры от когтей, слизал кровь, поползшую по запястью к рукаву, и почувствовал, что злость полностью прошла, снова оставив после себя лишь тупую тоску. Встряхнул плечами, удобнее устраивая тяжелый рюкзак рядом с нодати, и пошел следом за Дофламинго, за этим ярко-розовым пятном, так сильно выделяющимся на фоне серого мира и так гармонично в него вписывающимся. 

Дофламинго некоторое время вел его по темнеющей улице, затем свернул в переулок, миновав покосившуюся телефонную будку со следами огромных когтей на почти слетевшей с петель дверце. Гигантские крылья чиркали по стенам в узком проулке, и Ло морщился от скрежета жестких перьев. Вскоре Доффи повернулся, задев кончиком крыла Трафальгара, потянулся вверх и дернул проржавевшую пожарную лестницу. С громким визгом она выдвинулась вниз, и мутант подтолкнул Ло вперед. Трафальгар окинул взглядом грязный облезлый металл и тихо хмыкнул под нос. Залез в карман плаща, достал бинты и антисептик, сбрызнул им ладони, быстро замотал дыры от когтей. Лезть по такой грязной лестнице с ранами было самоубийством, а Ло пока не планировал умирать. Не сейчас, когда он, кажется, наконец нашел себе компанию спустя столько времени. 

\- Куда мы идем? - голос звучал приглушенно под респиратором, и горло снова начало драть, но спутник разобрал его слова. 

\- В убежище. Попасть туда можно только здесь - мы с Роси забили все остальные входы, а на первом этаже устроили гнездо жуки. Никто не пролезет. 

\- И много у вас тут убежищ? 

\- Здесь только два. Лезь, Ло, скоро стемнеет. 

Ло пополз наверх, морщась от боли, простреливающей ладони. Лестница дрожала и скрипела от каждого его движения, но, кажется, была достаточно крепкой. Он почти поднялся на этаж, когда внизу громыхнуло - Доффи дернул лестницу наверх, убирая ее обратно на трехметровую высоту, залезая следом за ним. Лестница скоро кончилась, выходя на хлипкую площадку пожарного пролета. На пролет выводил чернеющий проем разбитого окна - осколки усеивали металлическую решетку, и Ло с недоверием вгляделся в мрак пустующей квартиры. Доффи положил руку на его спину и надавил, подталкивая его в сторону - справа от площадки, на которой они стояли, вверх уходила сломанная на середине лестница пожарной эвакуации. Ло задрал голову и прикинул расстояние - до обломанной на середине проржавевшей ступеньки было не меньше метра по диагонали вверх. Осыпающаяся вниз ржавчина не внушала доверия, и Трафальгар, вцепившись в хлипкие перила, осторожно подошел к краю и взглянул вниз. До грязного асфальта внизу было по меньшей мере метров шесть, и Ло в красках представил, как может упасть туда, если неверно перелезет на далекую лестницу или если ступенька под ним вдруг обвалится. Конечно, он мог приземлиться без повреждений, но был риск того, что лестница рухнет следом за ним. В лучшем случае его тогда просто придавит. Про худшие варианты думать не хотелось. 

\- Я туда не полезу, - отступив, категорично заявил Ло. Спиной он уперся в стоящего сзади Доффи, и тепло его тела подействовало успокаивающе. Трафальгар мрачно взглянул на лестницу. - Я себе скорее все кости переломаю, чем окажусь там. Эта штука просто обвалится. 

\- Не обвалится, птенчик, она выдерживала меня и Роси. Ты тощий и легкий, ничего с тобой не случится, если ты будешь осторожен, - по голосу Ло слышал: Доффи снова улыбался, и это разозлило его. Возможно, этот птах был сумасшедшим, как знать? Вел себя эгоистично и властно, постоянно широко улыбался и смеялся, часто игнорировал то, что Ло ему говорил. Впрочем, скорее всего Ло тоже был сумасшедшим, в этом чокнутом мире только такие и могли выжить. Скрипнув зубами, Трафальгар сделал осторожный шаг вперед, вслушиваясь в дыхание Дофламинго чтобы отвлечь себя от скрипа металла под ногами. 

Он мог бы снова измениться, чтобы добавить себе немного ловкости. Обдумав это, Ло решил справляться своими силами - второй раз за день мог плохо на него повлиять. Чем больше времени он проводил в своем измененном виде, тем хуже ему думалось. Он глупел, больше походя на животное с человеческим лицом, и это чувство было отвратительным. Нет уж, обойдется. В теории, если прижаться к стене и перенести ногу сюда… Трафальгар приложил левую руку к стене для поддержки и сделал широкий шаг.

Обломанная на середине ступенька ушла из-под ноги, стоило Ло поставить на нее ногу, со звоном упала шестью метрами ниже. Несколько долгих секунд Трафальгар пытался удержать равновесие, размахивая правой рукой. Левая рука когтями вцепилась в крошащуюся стену - когти с мерзким скрипом оставляли в кирпиче длинные глубокие борозды, но это не помогало. В конце концов мужчина все же кувыркнулся головой вперед. 

Ло не испугался. На это не хватило времени. Миг спустя его за левую когтистую руку держали длинные пальцы Доффи. Мутант успел встать на колени и поймать его, и сейчас смотрел сверху и все также улыбался. Мышцы руки неприятно заныли от рывка - Трафальгара перевернуло в воздухе, пока Дофламинго хватал его, и возможно, Ло порвал связки или потянул мышцы. Сейчас он всем своим весом, вместе с набитым рюкзаком, нодати и мертвыми кроликами, висел на как минимум растянутой руке и сучил ногами в воздухе, пытаясь приподняться и ухватиться правой рукой за пожарный пролет. Дофламинго медленно, чтобы не дергать его, поднялся, держа Ло в одной руке, подтянул его к себе и аккуратно поставил рядом. Трафальгар снова ощутил себя так, словно весил не больше пары килограмм. Чувство странным образом бесило. 

\- Я же сказал тебе быть осторожным, - несмотря на улыбку, в голосе Доффи было отчетливо слышно раздражение. Ло почувствовал себя неуютно, словно попал в далекое детство, и мать снова отчитывала его за разбитую коленку. Крайне неприятное чувство, от которого хотелось опустить голову и спрятать глаза. Порядком взбешенный, Ло вскинулся и хотел ответить что-нибудь резкое, но Доффи вдруг поднял руку. - Тихо. Слышишь? 

В отдалении послышался вой, затем пронзительный крик, кажется, человеческий. Трафальгар прислушался - вой перемежался с лаем, вскоре послышались и отрывистые быстрые удары длинных лап по асфальту. Чертовы длинноногие словно следовали за ним по пятам.

\- Насколько высоко эти твари могут прыгать? 

\- Планируешь сидеть тут, пока они не уйдут? - Доффи склонил голову на бок, наклоняясь к нему почти вплотную, прищурил яркие глаза. - Ты головой ударился, пока падал? Дай мне сюда рюкзак и прыгай. 

\- Эта лестница обвалится подо мной, Доффи, ты же видел. А потом меня сожрут собаки. 

\- Прыгай, Ло. Немедленно, - мужчина потянул с плеч Трафальгара лямку рюкзака, перехватил нодати, подтолкнул покачнувшегося от внезапной легкости своего тела Ло в плечо. - Или нас правда сожрут - я не смогу улететь отсюда, слишком узко. Собаки метров на десять прыгают. 

Ло сжал зубы и выругался сквозь них. Он злился. На Доффи, на идиотскую лестницу, на длинноногих и, в первую очередь, на себя. За свой страх высоты, за то, что облажался с первого раза. За то, что и сейчас, несмотря на то, что их могли съесть из-за его промедления, никак не мог сдвинуться с места. Лай послышался ближе, и это немного подстегнуло его. Примерившись, он прижался к металлической решетке и прыгнул вперед головой, словно кот. Уцепившись когтями за поручень, выдернул свое тело на лестницу и, не останавливаясь, прыгнул дальше, забираясь на пролет этажом выше, который был очевидно надежнее ржавой лестницы. В ту же секунду в переулок свернула стая длинноногих. Они выглядели как одно огромное многоногое существо, хаотичное и громкое. Шерстяное море дернулось и замерло прямо под ними, несколько десятков пар глаз уставились на них с голодом во взгляде. Дофламинго швырнул Ло его вещи, и Трафальгар чудом успел схватить проскользивший по ладони нодати в последнюю секунду. 

Дофламинго двинулся вперед, и внимание Ло переключилось на него словно само собой, будто и не было никаких смертельно опасных длинноногих внизу. Ло просто не мог оторвать взгляда от Доффи - этот огромный мужчина двигался с такой скоростью и ловкостью, что у Трафальгара перехватило дыхание. Это вызывало восторг и страх одновременно, и Ло не знал, что думать, разрываемый противоречивыми эмоциями. За доли секунд Доффи оказался на злополучной лестнице, через миг уже был рядом с Ло, и тот понял, почему спутник так настаивал на том, чтобы Трафальгар прыгал первым - едва Доффи успел уйти с лестницы, как она с грохотом обрушилась вниз, придавливая часть собак. Всю округу огласил громкий вой и скулеж, мутанты внизу рассыпались в стороны, не решаясь подойти обратно к стене. Под обломками лежало двое мертвых длинноногих. 

Дофламинго не стал задерживаться, схватил Ло за шкирку и потащил дальше по лестнице наверх до последнего этажа. Ло не хватило духу перечить - Доффи казался раздраженным и злым, а недавняя ненамеренная демонстрация его скорости и силы хорошо отбивала желание возражать. Когда они забрались наверх, мужчина отпустил его, и Ло потер шею пальцами - ее придавило воротником плаща, и кожу натерло до саднящего зуда. Стараясь не смотреть в сторону перил (вниз), он огляделся. Здесь окно было закрыто кривой стальной пластиной, которая была так сильно придавлена к стене, что словно вплавилась в кирпичи. Небо сверху было расчерчено тонкими тросами-проводами, натянутыми так густо, что серые облака казались поделенными на квадраты. 

\- Придется искать новое убежище, - голос Доффи звучал раздосадованно, но Ло не уловил в нем ожидаемой злости. Вопросительно посмотрев на мужчину, он отошел подальше от перил и прижался спиной к стене рядом с замурованным окном. - Залететь сюда не получится, а чертова лестница все же упала. Можно попробовать добраться с крыши, конечно, но с грацией Роси… Он скорее пролетит вниз все этажи и воткнется башкой в асфальт, чем попадет куда надо. 

Схватившись за стальную панель с обеих сторон, Доффи без каких-либо видимых усилий потянул намертво забитую в стену панель - с резанувшим по ушам скрежетом она вылезла наружу. За открывшимся окном был непроглядный мрак. Ло прищурился, всматриваясь в неясные тени, но человеческим глазом у него не выходило ухватить ни детали. Дофламинго, впрочем, без опаски согнулся почти пополам и пролез внутрь, неудобно прижав крылья вплотную к спине. Ло залез следом, доверившись ему, и, оказавшись внутри, в первую очередь снял опостылевшие рюкзак и меч, отставив их к стене. Присев, он отвязал от рюкзака тушки кроликов и положил их на покосившийся столик, стоявший прямо рядом с окном. Уставшие и затекшие от тяжелой ноши плечи заныли, от возобновившегося кровотока зазудели кончики пальцев на руках, и Трафальгар пару раз согнул-разогнул пальцы, разгоняя кровь. Сильнее заныла левая рука, вывернутая во время падения, и Ло поморщился, ощупывая кончиками пальцев мышцы и пытаясь понять, что с ней. 

Внутри маленькой темной квартирки было сухо и пыльно, малочисленная мебель была сдвинута к стенам. Доффи щелкнул фонарем, и теперь Ло смог, не без скепсиса, осмотреться - пол был покрыт давно засохшей грязью, очевидно принесенной с улицы, в углу за оборванной шторой угадывалась куча мусора, но в целом в помещении было удивительно чисто. Ло ожидал увидеть разруху и невероятную грязь, но на деле убежище Дофламинго было обычной давно покинутой владельцами квартирой. Принадлежащей некогда какой-то пожилой леди, судя по виду мебели и еле уловимому, намертво въевшимуся в обстановку, запаху кошки, но все же самой простой квартирой. Ло и его семья жили почти в такой же до того, как им пришлось сбежать в убежище, разве что мебель была получше, и не воняло котами. 

Дофламинго разместил фонарь на том же столике у окна нацепив на него насадку, рассеивающую свет так, что в итоге получилась приемлемая лампа. Отстегнув ремни, держащие баул на спине, Доффи разложил его на полу, а сам сел на продавленный почти до пола диван. Подтянув к себе сумку, он расстегнул молнию и залез внутрь чуть ли не с головой, достав в итоге растопку для огня и спички. 

Ло стянул с лица респиратор, снова потер больную руку и решил заняться кроликами. Подумать только, он наконец-то сможет съесть свежее мясо. Он сел в протертое кресло у окна, подтянул к себе рюкзак поближе, натянул на руки уже использованные и отложенные в боковой карман сумки перчатки. Достав из кармана складной нож, уже привычным движением разрезал шкуру кролика и занялся подготовкой мяса. От запаха крови в носу щекотало, несколько раз Ло сглатывал слюну, говоря своей звериной части заткнуться нахрен. Послышался характерный звук поджигаемой спички, и запах крови перебил запах серы, затем потянуло дымом. Трафальгар предоставил разведение огня спутнику, сосредоточившись на разделке тушек. 

Ощущение чужого пристального взгляда на коже вскоре заставило поднять голову - Дофламинго успел развести ярко полыхающий огонь рядом с окном, устроив костер в каком-то железном ящике, и теперь сидел напротив и внимательно наблюдал за Трафальгаром. Взгляд голубых глаз не отрываясь следил за движениями когтистых пальцев Ло, и тот не выдержал в конце концов. Подхватив второго кролика, бросил его мужчине, громко фыркнув, затем снова вернул все свое внимание мясу. 

\- У тебя глаза снова поменялись. Свет не мешает? 

\- Я могу видеть при свете. Тогда ты просто включил его слишком резко, - Ло взглянул на Доффи, прищурив глаза. 

\- Ясно. Ты какой-то кот? Не пойми неправильно, я сам далек от нормальности, - Дофламинго показательно пошевелил длинными пальцами на ногах, и когти, способные проткнуть Ло насквозь, с тихим стуком коснулись пола. - Просто любопытно, кого все же я позвал в нашу небольшую семью. 

\- Я… - Трафальгар сглотнул. Горло внезапно сдавило спазмом от слова “семья”, и он опустил взгляд, почувствовав совершенно неуместное тепло в груди. Прикусив губу острым клыком, он покачал головой. - Я не знаю, что я такое, если честно. Родился обычным человеком, но мои родители сделали со мной что-то еще в детстве. Уже после всей этой херни, - он махнул рукой в сторону окна, показывая, что имеет ввиду весь мир. - Говорили, что ищут решение. Способ и возможность для людей выжить во всем этом. А потом все убежище передохло от болезни, и моя семья вместе со всеми, так что я так и не смог ничего у них узнать. 

\- И не осталось никакой информации? - Дофламинго взял кролика в одну лапу, когтями второй вцепился в шкурку. Ло со смешанными чувствами наблюдал за тем, как быстро и ловко острые длинные когти избавились от шкуры. Все же хорошо, что Доффи изначально не планировал его сожрать - у Ло не было бы против него ни шанса. - Нас тоже сделали такими, меня и моего брата. В итоге, после Инцидента, это оказалось удивительно полезным. 

Голос мужчины стал отстраненным, словно мыслями он был где-то очень далеко. Трафальгар подался вперед и открыл рот, ведь у него появилась целая куча вопросов, но Доффи поджал тонкие губы и покачал головой, запрещая спрашивать. В тишине на фоне потрескивания костра раздался громкий хруст костей - Доффи перекинул кролика из лап в руки и потянул в стороны торчащие наружу ребрышки, отделяя мясо и съедобные внутренности. В его движениях виднелась явная злость, хоть и сдерживаемая, так что Ло решил пока что не лезть к нему с расспросами. 

На некоторое время работа над мясом его заняла. Он отделял съедобные кусочки и кидал их в миску, которую заранее достал из рюкзака, а то, что съесть было нельзя, откладывал в отдельный одноразовый пакетик. Потроха можно было использовать как приманку для новой добычи или в крайнем случае из них мог получится суп. Вскоре мясо закончилось - не то чтобы Ло изначально рассчитывал на то, что в трех кроликах будет его достаточно. Он вытер нож об обивку кресла, сложил его и сунул обратно в карман. Стащил продырявленные когтями перчатки и кинул на стол, облизал с когтей кроличью кровь . Мелкая работа руками утомила его, и Трафальгар почувствовал легкое головокружение. Его жар усилился, и рука противно начала ныть так, что боль отдавалась даже в кончиках пальцев. Сдержав болезненный стон, Ло откинулся на опасно скрипнувшую спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, медленно и глубоко дыша через рот. 

Он чуть не навернулся назад вместе с креслом от испуга, когда его лба неожиданно коснулась горячая рука Дофламинго. Ло до сих пор никак не мог понять, как настолько огромный мужчина мог передвигаться так бесшумно - даже своим острым слухом он не смог уловить шагов Доффи. 

\- Тебе стоило сказать. Вроде врач, - Доффи покачал головой и склонил ее на бок совершенно птичьим жестом. Убрав руку, он наклонился, почти сложившись вдвое, и коснулся лба Ло губами. В отличие от пальцев, они были почти что прохладными, и Ло дернулся от резкого контраста и неожиданности подобного прикосновения. Выпрямившись, он недовольно фыркнул. - У тебя сильный жар, Ло. 

Трафальгар, смущенный и растерянный, подался назад, вжавшись спиной в спинку кресла, натужно заскрипевшего. С одной стороны он понимал причину подобного касания - горячие ладони Дофламинго вряд ли позволяли ему понять температуру тела Ло, и губы в этом вопросе были надежнее, но с другой… Ло почувствовал, что его щеки горят, и дело было не только в жаре. Доффи постоянно выкидывал что-то, что выбивало Трафальгара из колеи. Он постоянно лез обниматься, бесцеременно таскал Ло, касался. Теперь вот это вот. Ло, проведший долгое время без какого-либо контакта с людьми, воспринимал все чрезмерно остро, и банальное прикосновение губ ко лбу сейчас смутило и сбило его настолько, что он даже не смог ничего ответить мужчине. Нацепив респиратор обратно на покрасневший нос, Ло буркнул что-то неопределенное. 

\- И давно он у тебя? - Доффи не собирался отходить. Ло стало интересно, слышал ли он когда-нибудь о личном пространстве. 

\- Понятия не имею. Вроде бы с тех пор, как стемнело, но я мог просто не чувствовать его до того, - Трафальгар поднялся на ноги, в которых снова поселилась предательская слабость, обошел пристально наблюдающего за ним Дофламинго, взял миску с мясом и ушел к огню. Его начало неприятно знобить, и стоило закончить с готовкой как можно быстрее. 

\- Ты точно врач, птенчик? - Доффи проследовал за ним, и только тихий приятный шорох перьев выдавал его местоположение. Мужчина отнял у Ло миску и легко подтолкнул его в сторону дивана, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на сопротивление. Достав из недр баула металлический лист, который с легкостью мог сойти за сковороду, уселся напротив костра, подогнув под себя длинные ноги-лапы. Трафальгар задохнулся от возмущения. 

\- Да чтоб ты знал, я с десяти лет выживал в одиночестве! И да, я врач, чтоб тебя, - Ло прервался на короткий приступ кашля, после чего снова снял надоевший респиратор, пристегнул его к поясу и опустился рядом с огнем на корточки, пихнув Доффи в бок локтем, чтоб подвинулся. Дофламинго даже не шелохнулся, лишь посмотрел на него с усмешкой и явным скепсисом, двинул широким крылом, едва касаясь Ло, но того тут же покачнуло на слабых ногах. Чтобы устоять, Трафальгару пришлось вскинуть руку и схватиться за торчащее почти перед носом колено Доффи. - Когда все в убежище умерли, мне пришлось уйти во внешний мир. И ничего, не сдох, как видишь. Не смей относиться ко мне, как к ребенку. 

\- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, Ло. Упрямишься, споришь, постоянно ворчишь. Ты прекрасно должен знать, что все учебники немного устарели. Болезни стали куда опаснее, и тебе нужно было сказать о том, что тебе плохо. Ложись, не спорь, ты едва стоишь на ногах. 

Трафальгар демонстративно проигнорировал Доффи, сел удобнее и протянул руки к огню. Тепло костра пригрело его, и озноб немного отступил, так что Ло смог немного расслабиться - от мелкой дрожи уже начали ныть суставы и мышцы. Сбоку раздался тихий стук - Доффи отставил миску с мясом. 

\- Ло, я сказал тебе лечь, - в тихом глубоком голосе Дофламинго появился намек на угрозу, но разомлевший от тепла Трафальгар снова проигнорировал его, лишь промычал что-то отрицательное. - Какой же ты сложный, твою то мать. 

Трафальгар смог лишь резко выдохнуть, когда на его загривке сжались чужие не особо острые, но сильные челюсти. Руки Доффи взяли его за плечи со спины, притягивая ближе, а его зубы схватили чувствительную кожу прямо под затылком, оттянули и прикусили. Дофламинго тихо утробно зарычал, и этот звук был настолько странным и чертовски правильным в его исполнении… По спине Ло пробежала дрожь, он дернулся от прикосновения и выгнулся, зафиксированный и обездвиженный. С губ сорвался тихий скулеж, а Трафальгара разрывало от ощущений. Страх - черт побери, этот чокнутый ведь может прибить меня парой пальцев. Недоумение - он хренов птах, почему он, чтоб его, _рычит_? Возбуждение - твою мать, не трогай меня так, придурок. Желание подчиниться доминировало среди других чувств - Дофламинго был мутантом, он был похож чем-то на Трафальгара, но кардинально отличался. Он был старше, сильнее, злее и опытнее. И сейчас он довольно ясно дал это понять. Та часть Ло, что была тупым животным, крайне точно восприняла посыл, поджала хвост и покорно заскулила. Разумеется, Ло не высказал ничего из того, что переживал сейчас, вслух. Лишь зашипел громко, снова дернулся в хватке, пытаясь освободиться. Доффи в ответ сжал зубы сильнее, так, что укус стал действительно болезненным, и Трафальгар сдался, обмяк в хватке мужчины, вновь тихо проскулив. 

\- Неужели так сложно сразу послушаться? Сам знаешь, что тебе это нужно, - Дофламинго отпустил его, переложил руки ему под мышки, вздернул вверх, словно марионетку на веревочках, и с легкостью перенес к дивану, бросив на пыльную подушку. - Не засыпай пока, тебе нужно поесть. 

Трафальгар, потерявший последние силы, неподвижной амебой лежал, как его бросил Дофламинго, неудобно вжавшись щекой в пыльную, пахнущую сыростью подушку так, что она перекрывала ему часть обзора. Недовольство ворочалось внутри его груди распирающим комом, но к нему также примешивалось что-то, чему Ло никак не мог дать описания. Ему хотелось подчиниться Доффи. Сделать так, как тот хотел, чтобы Дофламинго был им доволен. Это было чертовски странно. Но если подумать, Ло ведь до этого не встречал других разумных мутантов, возможно, это было нормальным. Лет десять назад он увлекся книгами о животных, так что знал, что большая часть отношений в стаях строилась исключительно за счет авторитета сильнейшего самца, альфы, который решал, что, когда и кому стоит делать. Дофламинго сейчас точно выкинул что-то из этой категории, и Ло оставалось только сопеть от негодования и кусать губы, сдерживая едкие комментарии. Животное внутри подсказывало - молчи, Ло, сейчас болтать не стоит. 

Дофламинго тем временем возился над костром. Его длинные руки находились в постоянном движении, перекладывали, доставали, двигали что-то, и Трафальгар, наблюдая за ними, вскоре начал понимать, что засыпает. Картинка словно прерывалась, он выпадал из действительности на несколько секунд, затем дергался и заново приходил в себя. Каждый раз сердце заполошно стучало в груди, словно он просыпался от кошмара, но это ощущение было знакомым и не пугало. Мысли Ло скользили от темы к теме, нигде особо не задерживаясь. Он думал о том, как вообще могло так получиться, что спустя столько времени, проведенного в полном одиночестве, он смог встретить Доффи. Затем вспомнил невероятные и страшные ощущения от свободного полета. Понял, что на самом деле ему не было очень страшно тогда, ведь руки Дофламинго казались удивительно надежными. Постепенно он стал размышлять над тем, что Доффи вообще сейчас сделал. Он укусил его. Не напал, не ударил, не просто зарычал, а именно укусил, словно какую-то самку. Ло дернулся от воспоминания, прострелившего его по позвоночнику мелкой дрожью. Лениво поднял руку, с трудом вспоминая, как нужно шевелиться, коснулся пальцами загривка, немного саднящего после зубов мужчины. 

\- Не спишь? Вот и хорошо, молодец, - Доффи сел рядом на диван, и Трафальгар сполз к нему от того, что измятые подушки дивана прогнулись под весом мужчины. Дофламинго сунул ему что-то под нос, и в рот тут же набежала слюна - пахло свежим жареным мясом. Ло с шипением приподнялся, больную руку тут же свело спазмом, и он чуть не упал обратно, но Доффи придержал его и помог сесть. Трафальгар принял всунутую в руки миску с мясом и несколько секунд тупо смотрел на нее. - Ешь, Ло. 

\- Я не хочу, - Трафальгар почувствовал сильное разочарование, но действительно понял, что сейчас не сможет съесть ни куска. Проглотив досаду, он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл болящие глаза. - Не смогу сейчас съесть это, кажется, меня стошнит, если попробую. Прости. 

\- Ешь, птенчик, - Дофламинго, кажется, закатил глаза. Подтолкнув миску ближе к Ло, он потянул его на себя и устроил так, чтобы Ло смог сидеть, опираясь на него, а не жесткую спинку дивана, не напрягаясь. - Я не настолько плохо готовлю. Хотя бы несколько кусков, ну. 

Ло почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. От слабости и жара он стал капризным, понимал это, бесился от этого, но поделать с эмоциями ничего не мог. Ему хотелось сейчас свернуться в клубок в темном, тихом и безопасном месте и отоспаться там - раньше это всегда работало. Сейчас, когда в мире не осталось рабочих лекарств, а все известные Ло по учебникам лечебные растения существовали только в редких теплицах, спрятанных в бункерах глубоко под землей, у него не было особого выбора в том, как именно лечиться. Оставалось только схорониться, много пить и ждать, надеясь, что болезнь не обернется воспалением легких или еще чем-то более страшным. Раньше он так не поддавался эмоциям в подобных ситуациях (коих на его памяти было всего три, не считая этой, и последняя была почти пять лет назад), но сейчас, когда Дофламинго постоянно выражал поддержку и заботу… Та часть Ло, которая была потерянным одиноким человеком, прожившим без чужой компании очень долго, поддавалась ему слишком легко, ломая всякую броню Трафальгара и обнажая его чувства. 

\- Не заставляй меня тебя кормить, - Дофламинго не двигался, ожидая действий со стороны Ло, но голос выдавал его нетерпение. Его когти дробью простучали по полу, от звука Ло дернулся, почувствовав, как по телу пробежала неприятная дрожь. От жара мышцы ломало и выкручивало, и Трафальгар даже не стал прикидывать, насколько высокой была его температура. Протянув слабую руку, он вяло взял еще горячий кусок мяса и отправил его в рот. Вкус был замечательным - после долгого времени, проведенного на совершенно пресных батончиках и пайках, он казался слишком насыщенным, даже несмотря на то, что мясо было приготовлено без соли, - но Ло жевал с трудом, заставляя себя. Понимал, что есть необходимо, что его тело ослабло, но проглотить никак не мог. В конце концов он с трудом справился с одним куском и устало опустил голову на горячее плечо Доффи. 

\- Не могу больше, - в голосе Ло прозвучали нотки, близкие к истеричным, и он со злостью до крови прикусил себе губу. Дофламинго, кажется, понял его, забрал и отставил миску, а потом запустил пальцы в длинные волосы, ласково перебирая пряди. Ло подался ближе к нему - тело мутанта пылало жаром, и от этого становилось легче. Сдвинувшись с трудом в бок, он подлез под крыло Доффи, прижался к его боку и выдохнул утомленно. - Надеюсь, завтра смогу поесть. Это было вкусно, спасибо. 

\- Будешь спать? - Дофламинго прижал его крылом, и мелкие перышки защекотали щеку Ло. 

\- Не знаю. Кажется, нет, - Трафальгар наморщил нос, отфыркиваясь от щекочущего ощущения, повозил им по костюму Дофламинго, пытаясь почесать. Доффи только неопределенно промычал что-то и, судя по звукам, принялся есть сам. Ло оставалось надеяться, что мужчина оставит ему что-нибудь на утро. Тот делал все одной рукой - второй обвил Трафальгара за пояс, согревая горячей ладонью, утащил к себе на колени, и теперь легко, почти невесомо, поглаживал кончиками пальцев болезненно чувствительную из-за жара кожу сквозь плащ и толстовку. - Зачем ты это делаешь? 

\- Делаю что? - вопрос прозвучал невнятно, Доффи дожевывал кусок, но Ло ясно его понял - он прижимался ухом к его груди, и сейчас каждый звук, издаваемый Доффи, отдавался мелкой дрожью в ухо Трафальгара. Фыркнув, мужчина повернул голову, упираясь горящим лбом в Доффи. 

\- Вот это все. Спутников обычно ищут для выгоды, а не чтобы нянчиться с ними постоянно. 

\- Нам нужен врач, Ло, я же говорил. Тем более, ты мне интересен. Я не встречал людей, похожих на нас с братом, - Доффи отставил пустую миску на пол, чуть отклонившись вбок, и Ло снова передернуло всем телом от этого движения. Жар делал каждое касание болезненным, а Трафальгар всегда терпеть не мог это ощущение. - Такие, как мы, не смогут найти себе приют среди людей. Ты ведь пытался, да? Почему ушел? 

Трафальгар, немного удивленный проницательностью (догадливостью?) Дофламинго, ненадолго задумался. Он действительно находил людей. Даже жил среди них некоторое время. Смог встретить выживших, когда ему было лет четырнадцать, присоединился к ним. С ними, в маленьком убежище, в котором было не так много людей, как во Флевансе, он смог по-настоящему выучиться на врача - книги книгами, но для этого нужны были практика и чужой опыт. Но долго это не продлилось. 

\- Пытался. В первый раз я прожил с людьми года два, кажется. Потом у нас сломался генератор, и его нужно было починить. Отправили меня и одного человека, который… Он заметил мои глаза. Испугался, начал стрельбу. Я сбежал, - Ло ненадолго замолчал. Воспоминание было болезненным - предательство человека, с которым Ло мирно прожил столько времени, каждый раз отдавалось ноющим ощущением в груди. - Потом история повторялась дважды. 

\- И ты все равно снова ищешь людей? 

\- Я не смогу выжить один. Никто не сможет. Я устал перебиваться по временным вонючим убежищам и давиться батончиками. - Ло медленно вздохнул, чувствуя, как болят от движения ребра. Повернулся, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы не было так больно, облизнул пересохшие губы. - Твари живут стаями, люди собираются в группы, а я один. 

\- Ты присоединишься ко мне? Я все еще жду ответа, Ло, - Дофламинго поднялся вместе с ним на руках, прошел через комнату к окну. Ло даже не дернулся особо, слишком мало было сил. Обхватив свою ношу одной рукой, Доффи наклонился, залезая свободной рукой в сумку. Достав фляжку, вернулся на диван, устроив Ло обратно на коленях, несколько секунд приглушенно ругался сквозь зубы, располагая крылья сзади за спинкой дивана так, чтобы было удобно. Приложил флягу к губам Трафальгара. - Для того, чтобы не быть одному, не обязательно искать именно людей. Мы с братом такие же, как ты, и не будем палить по тебе из-за твоих глаз. 

Трафальгар сделал долгий глоток воды и тихо фыркнул, прикрыв глаза. Ему казалось, что Дофламинго повторил свое предложение исключительно для галочки - сам мужчина явно уже воспринимал его как часть своей… семьи. Иначе бы он так не возился с ним. Тем не менее, Ло не верил в альтруизм. В альтруизм Доффи он не верил вдвойне - тот не казался добрым самаритянином, помогающим всем подряд. Ло чуял подвох, но найти его никак не мог. С трудом распахнув тяжелые веки, он отстранился от мужчины так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Доффи вопросительно посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь. 

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? Вам нужен врач, это я понял. Что еще? 

\- Ты правда умный малый, да, птенчик? - Дофламинго широко неприятно улыбнулся, скользнул рукой, прижатой к боку Ло, на его спину, надавил, прижимая обратно к себе. - Тебе не нужно бояться меня. Никаких подстав, если ты думаешь об этом. Нам нужен кто-то… незаметный. У меня и Роси, несомненно, целая куча достоинств, но неприметность в их число не входит. Особенно у меня, - Дофламинго кивнул на свое ярко-розовое крыло и усмехнулся. - Разведка, вылазки… Места, откуда нужно что-то достать, но куда мы не можем пролезть. Мы давно думали, как решить эту проблему, и вот я нашел тебя. Тебе нужна компания и защита, а нам нужен ты. 

Задумавшись над его словами, Трафальгар снова уткнулся носом в плечо Доффи, глубоко вздохнул. Запах чужого теплого тела успокаивал - в Ло все же было слишком много кошачьего. Он не любил признавать это, но рядом с кем-то всегда чувствовал себя спокойнее. Куда лучше, чем в полном одиночестве и холоде, прячась в старом заброшенном здании. Доффи пах дымом, едва заметно чужой кровью, слегка потом, и чем-то странным и приятным, что Ло никак не мог определить. Он внушал чувство безопасности, и, несмотря на его привычку командовать, Ло уже доверял ему - странному крылатому чужаку, с которым они были знакомы пару дней. Вряд ли Доффи хотел убить его. Он мог бы сделать это сотни раз, и это если не считать того времени, что Трафальгар провалялся в беспамятстве. Снова украдкой потянув его запах, Ло помялся и наконец решился - прижался покрепче, пытаясь согреться, вытянул руки вперед, обнимая Доффи за пояс. Мелкий противный озноб отступал, когда мужчина был так близко, согревая своим теплом. Глупо отказываться, раз он так щедро предлагает. 

\- Ладно, Доффи, я согласен. Это все, конечно, чертовски странно, но… Выбора то у меня особо нет, да? И даже если этот Тич не так опасен, как ты говоришь, - Трафальгар сухо закашлялся, сглотнул болезненный ком в горле и ненадолго замолчал, переживая приступ ноющей боли, сковавший все его мышцы. - Они ведь люди. Я где-нибудь спалюсь, и меня точно пристрелят. 

Дофламинго согласно кивнул и снова ткнул открытую фляжку в губы Ло, заставляя сделать несколько глотков, после чего убрал ее и немного приподнялся вместе с Ло на коленях, устраиваясь удобнее. Тихо зашуршали крылья - Доффи передвинул их из-за спинки дивана, приподнял одно и накрыл им Ло. Трафальгар фыркнул, внезапно почувствовав себе каким-то птенцом. Вот уж действительно - птенчик. Истеричное из-за болезни состояние заставляло его эмоции скакать, и в итоге Ло тихо рассмеялся, сам того не ожидая от себя, из-за мыслей об этом. Сравнение было нелепым и глупым, почти что унизительным, но в устах Дофламинго не звучало обидно. Он был куда больше Ло, и в сравнении с ним Трафальгар действительно казался маленьким. Да и когда Доффи называл его так, то явно не вкладывал в это слово ничего унизительного. Звучало, скорее, даже ласково. Эмоции снова прыгнули, и Ло внезапно засмущался, резко умолкнув. Поерзал от накатившей неловкости, сильнее сжался на коленях у Доффи, пригибая голову и пряча лицо.

\- У тебя там все нормально, Ло? - Доффи легко ткнул его пальцем в бок, проверяя реакцию. Трафальгар молчал, лишь вяло двинул плечом, показывая, что слышит. Дофламинго хмыкнул, поднял руку и в который раз за день погладил его по голове, приглаживая волосы. Ло дернулся, повернул голову на бок, подставляясь под прикосновения - бороться с этим сил уже не осталось. Болезненный озноб ненадолго отступил, но сон, как назло, не шел. - Завтра тебе должно стать лучше. Не стоило на крышу тебя относить, наверное. 

Трафальгар фыркнул согласно. Чертова крыша наверняка станет основой для пары кошмаров, а их у Ло и без этого было предостаточно. Пальцы мужчины перебирали его волосы, мягко надавили на кожу головы, скользнули ниже и погладили чувствительное место за ухом так, словно Трафальгар действительно был обычным котом. Ло прикусил губу, сдерживая довольное урчание. Чтобы не выдавать себя, вернулся мыслями к крыше. Да, той самой, где было высоко и страшно, а еще ветер дул так, что болезнь Ло в итоге усугубилась. 

\- Почему именно крыша? Ты мог просто перенести меня в соседнее здание. 

\- Везде были собаки, птенчик. Сюда бы я с тобой на руках не смог попасть - сам видел лестницу. Там бы нас точно не сожрали. 

Огонек костра погас, и в помещении стало темнее - рассеянный свет фонаря не давал достаточно освещения для всей комнаты. Ло молчал, прислушиваясь к шуму с улицы. Длинноногие давно ушли, но мужчина слышал далекий лай. Проклятые твари действительно были самой большой опасностью этих краев. Из-за них Ло обычно предпочитал находиться севернее - собаки не терпели холода. Сейчас поэтому и заполонили здешние края - бежали на юг, спасаясь от зимы. 

\- Спасибо, что делаешь это. Думаю, я бы умер еще в том ларьке, если бы не ты. Да и сейчас, - Ло запнулся, когда теплые пальцы снова погладили его ухо, выдохнул тихо, расслабляясь. - Давно не болел. Ненавижу это. 

\- Потом отблагодаришь, когда будешь из меня новую пулю вытаскивать или Роси от ожогов лечить, - Дофламинго наклонился к Ло, и тот почувствовал его дыхание на своей макушке, когда нос Доффи коснулся ее. Замерев, мужчина ждал - не понимал, что Дофламинго делает. Раздался тихий вздох, после чего Доффи отстранился и потянулся, хрустнув позвоночником, словно ничего и не было. Подвинулся, разворачиваясь, кое-как устроился с ногами на диване, чем действительно удивил Трафальгара. - Тебе нужно спать, Ло. 

Трафальгар, в очередной раз смущенный из-за этого странного мутанта, не ответил ему, только подвинулся немного, сворачиваясь удобнее на Доффи. Длинные пальцы снова погладили его за ухом, затем передвинулись на затылок, где принялись перебирать отдельные пряди. Разморенный от тепла, ласки и, какой-никакой, но еды, Ло наконец почувствовал сонливость. Зевнул широко, закрыл плотно глаза, игнорируя легкую боль в них, и действительно попробовал уснуть.


	4. 4

На следующий день Трафальгар чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но по настоянию Дофламинго они провели в пыльной темной квартирке еще целые сутки. Доффи говорил, что Ло нужно полностью поправиться, а Ло только бессильно злился, шипел и ворчал - спорить с мужчиной было невозможно, он просто игнорировал все, что Трафальгар ему говорил. За полтора года постоянных скитаний Ло привык каждый день менять место пребывания, и сейчас ему было неуютно и тревожно от того, что они так много времени сидели без дела. Их запросто могла почуять какая-нибудь тварь, для которой карабканье по стене не было проблемой. Также чем дольше они сидели тут, тем больше становился шанс, что их мог подкараулить кто-нибудь внизу, о чем он и сообщил Доффи, но тот только отмахнулся, усмехнувшись. Трафальгар признавал, что любая тварь, которая рискнет напасть на Доффи, просто подтвердит собой правдивость теории естественного отбора, но спокойнее ему от этого не становилось. 

На следующий день они наконец-то вышли, надеясь найти что-нибудь полезное. Потратили некоторое время на обсуждение того, как именно будут возвращаться - сломанная лестница не оставила им много вариантов. Дофламинго голосовал за крышу, но Ло был против. Слишком уж были свежи воспоминания о полете, и повторять опыт в ближайшее время Трафальгар не хотел. В итоге решили сбросить веревку между этажами. Доффи снова прибил стальную пластину на окно намертво, так что они смогли позволить себе оставить вещи в убежище и сейчас шли налегке. Несколько часов они выделили на то, чтобы обыскать ближайшие помещения, но там было хоть шаром покати. Доффи презрительно скривился и объяснил, что до территории Тича было рукой подать. В итоге Трафальгар задумался о том, возможно ли найти в этом небольшом, по сути, городе боеприпасы. Патроны для узи почти кончились, и это внушало некоторое беспокойство. На крайний случай у него был нодати, когти и ловкость, но с огнестрелом Ло чувствовал себя куда надежнее. Они шли по улице, обходя нагромождение брошенных машин, когда он озвучил эти мысли Доффи. 

\- Можно попробовать попытать счастья на одном складе, но это опасно, - по лицу мужчины пробежала уже знакомая Ло тень, он повел плечами и фыркнул недовольно. - Склад контролирует Тич: поставил там людей для охраны, но их немного. Можно разобраться с ними и достать все, что душе угодно. 

Трафальгар нахмурился - он не убивал людей раньше. Бывало, дрался, да и его пытались убить несколько раз, но он считал, что убийство людей сейчас, когда их осталось так мало, было глупым. Но он понимал, что пытаться договориться с этими ребятами - пустая трата времени. Помрачнев, он кивнул, соглашаясь с предложением Дофламинго. 

Вскоре они были на краю города. Могли бы прибыть еще быстрее, но Трафальгар наотрез отказался лететь, как бы Дофламинго ни пытался его уговорить, так что в итоге они шли пешком. На окраинах царила еще большая разруха, чем в самом городе. Мутировавшие растения длинными лозами покрывали собой большую часть земли, вытягивая стебли из небольшого леса, который, возможно, когда-то был приятным сквером. Рыжие по осени лозы тянулись на ржавые остовы машин и обвивали собой косые фонарные столбы.

\- Какие-то они… Странные, - Ло внимательно смотрел под ноги, старательно не наступая на пружинящие под ступнями лозы. Растения мягко пульсировали под ногой, и Трафальгар опасался дотрагиваться до них лишний раз. Несколько раз он замечал движение стеблей, хотя никакого ветра не было. - Ты уверен, что нас не съедят живые кусты? 

Дофламинго не ответил, лишь кивнул ему, внимательно осматривая округу. Он шагал прямо по стеблям, явно ничего не опасаясь. Было тихо, лишь изредка до них доносились далекие крики воронов. Город кончился резко, словно кто-то отсек от него кусок - дома обрывались, а следом начиналось серо-желтое поле, увитое все теми же лозами, переходящие в пожухлый лесок. По правую руку от Ло и Доффи начиналась грунтовая дорога, на которой виднелись относительно свежие следы шин. Ло почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание - он так давно не видел доказательств жизни других людей, что сейчас видеть что-то подобное было до одури странно. Дорога извивалась, объезжая густые заросли стеблей, свернувшихся тут и там, словно клубок спящих змей, и вскоре уходила в лес и скрывалась за поворотом. 

Ло прислушался - было тихо, только орала вдалеке какая-то тварь да хрустели под ногами сухие растения. Дофламинго потянулся к набедренной сумке, щелкнул застежками и достал пистолет. Несколько минут осматривал его, проверяя боеспособность оружия, после чего запихнул обратно в сумку, но не стал ее застегивать, чтобы пистолет можно было легко достать. Последовав его примеру, Ло сунул руку под плащ, проверяя кобуру на спине. Рукоять узи приятно и знакомо легла в руку, вселяя уверенность. Он занимался оружием на ходу - быстро проверил пистолет, затем убедился, что нодати легко выходит из ножен, - и за это время они дошли до деревьев. Трафальгар заметил заросшие растениями указатели и убедился в своем предположении о том, что раньше тут был сквер. За двадцать лет без человеческого ухода деревья быстро потеряли порядок и ухоженность - широкие длинные ветви разрослись во все стороны, закрывая собой небо; вместо свободного, предназначенного для прогулок пространства были сплошные заросли. 

Несмотря на общую разруху бывшего сквера, Ло почувствовал себя тут лучше - он часто находил убежище среди деревьев во время скитаний. Его когти с легкостью позволяли залезать ему наверх и прятаться среди ветвей там, где его не могли достать, а близко расположенные стволы и вовсе позволяли покрывать достаточно большие расстояния прыжками вообще не касаясь земли, что было удобно, если кто-то пытался достать Ло. Так как большая часть животных-мутантов, достаточно больших, чтобы представлять собой угрозу, произошла от собак, то по деревьям они ползать не могли. В целом Ло ощущал себя в лесу спокойнее, чем на открытой местности, хотя и не позволял себе расслабляться - среди зарослей непонятных стеблей мог скрываться кто угодно. Дофламинго, наоборот, казался более напряженным чем обычно. Постоянно поднимал голову вверх, рассматривая заросли ветвей, и хмурил брови, раздраженно дергая крыльями. Ло понимал, что мужчину нервировала невозможность улететь, если это вдруг понадобится. 

К облегчению Доффи они довольно быстро миновали заросли деревьев и, следуя за очередным поворотом дороги, дошли до пересохшего русла реки. Тут мужчина подтолкнул Ло в сторону, заставляя уйти с дороги и спрятаться среди деревьев - отсюда уже был виден склад, к которому они шли. Темное прямоугольное здание, лишенное каких-либо опознавательных знаков, было обнесено бетонным забором, местами уже порядком разрушенным. Никого не было видно, но даже с такого расстояния Ло смог почуять легкий запах дыма, бензина и особый металлический запах машин. Сняв нодати, он передал его Доффи и быстро полез на дерево по сучковатому стволу. Забравшись почти на самый верх он вцепился в ствол ногами и руками и несколько секунд набирался смелости прежде чем взглянуть вниз. Дофламинго показал ему большой палец, Ло скривился в ответ - это, конечно, было далеко не так страшно, как свободный полет, но все равно немного пугало Трафальгара. Собравшись, он поднял голову и осмотрел территорию склада. 

Прямо за забором у входа он увидел двоих чумазых мужчин - они сидели недалеко от заглушенного джипа и играли, кажется, в карты. Рядом с ними на земле, прислоненные к столу, стояли два автомата. Оружие, в отличие от своих хозяев, выглядело хорошо. Явно рабочие и ухоженные винтовки, обладающие отличными скорострельностью и дальностью поражения. Трафальгар тихо выругался сквозь зубы, а потом заметил под машиной движение - мелькнула нога, и Ло понял, что с машиной возился еще один человек. То есть их было как минимум трое. Будь Ло один, он определенно бы предпочел дождаться ночи, чтобы не стать легкой мишенью. В отличие от людей, он прекрасно видел в темноте, мог быть очень быстрым и бесшумным, и пробраться мимо охраны не составило бы труда. Но, во-первых, он не знал, были ли тут еще люди - некоторые вполне могли находится на самом складе. К тому же Дофламинго предупредил его о том, что Тич действительно ловил и подчинял себе мутантов, не кнутом, так пряником, и кто-то из них мог также оказаться тут в качестве дополнительной охраны. Во-вторых, Ло сильно сомневался, что Доффи отпустит его одного. Трафальгар до сих пор не мог понять тяги мужчины к опеке и контролю, а лезть с вопросами не решался. А раз Доффи не отпустит его одного, то о ночной вылазке стоило забыть - спутник действительно плохо видел в темноте, да и был слишком заметным. Видимо, все же придется убить охрану, и сделать это быстро. 

Сосредоточившись, Ло заставил свое тело измениться. Страх высоты отступил - животное внутри него чувствовало себя на дереве превосходно. Передвинувшись, он отпустил ствол дерева и переступил по толстой ветке, приближаясь к краю, чтобы быть ближе к складу, вскинул голову, принюхиваясь. В первую очередь он почуял Доффи. Сильный и близкий запах, неясный и манящий, он сильно отвлекал, и Ло пришлось несколько раз отфыркнуться, поднимая нос выше, в попытках учуять что-то еще. В итоге троих, уже замеченных им, он учуял почти сразу. В нос ударили резкие запахи пота, грязи, плохого алкоголя и чего-то растительного. Если они баловались наркотиками, то это заметно облегчало их задачу, рассеянно отметил про себя Ло-человек. Запахи мешались и рассыпались на таком расстоянии, сильнее всего в нос бил запах бензина, сильно отвлекая, но где-то вдалеке, ближе ко входу в сам склад, он унюхал еще двоих. Уже когда Ло хотел слезть с дерева, ветер, подувший в его сторону, донес новый запах, незнакомый, странный и страшный. Трафальгар тихо зашипел, принюхался, снова подняв нос по ветру, закрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться в той мешанине, что доносил до него ветер, но запах пропал также быстро, как появился. Что-то тревожило Трафальгара, но его почти животное сознание сейчас никак не могло разобраться, что именно. 

\- Там как минимум пять человек. Вооружены, и лучше чем мы, - Ло спустился, но пока не менял облик, поэтому говорил медленно, с трудом вспоминая слова. Опустившись на корточки, он прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Тревожное чувство никак не хотело отпускать. - Что-то… Тут есть еще что-то. Не знаю. 

\- Что-то? Хотя бы чуть-чуть конкретики не помешало бы. Зная Тича, это может быть что угодно. 

\- Не на складе, - Трафальгар наконец-то понял, почему новый запах принес с собой такую тревогу - ветер тогда дул не со стороны склада. Откуда-то сбоку, и сейчас Ло очень не хотел, чтобы что-то подкралось к ним сзади. Покачав головой, он провалил очередную попытку собраться с мыслями. Сейчас, когда Дофламинго был так близко, он заполонил собой, казалось, весь мир. Трафальгар вообще не чуял и не слышал ничего, кроме него, и любая попытка заново поймать тот страшный запах была заранее обречена на провал. Махнув рукой в сторону, он тихо рыкнул. - Там. 

\- Если оно не на складе, то и проблемы нет. - Доффи подошел к нему вплотную, присел рядом, легко коснулся плеча, встряхивая. - Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? У тебя глаза странные.

Трафальгар не ответил. Животное, которым он был сейчас, испытывало странные чувства к Дофламинго. После того проявления власти Доффи немного его пугал, но кроме всего прочего, было что-то еще. Изогнувшись, Ло ткнулся лбом в кисть Доффи, потерся легко, почувствовал явное удовлетворение от того, что его собственный запах теперь был на мужчине, подался ближе и притерся щекой к плечу, тихо заворчав. Тихая усмешка Доффи выдернула его из сознания животного. Трафальгар быстро отпрянул и несколько секунд боролся с желанием забраться обратно на дерево. Взяв себя в руки, поднялся и изменил облик, чувствуя, как щеки и нос у него горят от смущения. Молча отвернувшись от широко улыбающегося Дофламинго, отошел на несколько шагов и снова осмотрел здание склада. 

\- У них автоматы и джип. Возможно, они под наркотой, но делать на это ставку я бы не стал - они из-за хреновой травы только злее стать могут. Я сказал, что их пятеро? 

\- Сказал, птенчик, не переживай, - Дофламинго подошел к нему, поправил взъерошенные пряди и погладил пальцем за ухом. - Разберемся, ничего страшного. Чего скуксился? 

Ло раздраженно дернул плечом и отобрал у Доффи меч, забросил его на плечо. Теперь у него появился еще один повод, чтобы не любить свою животную форму еще больше. Потеря интеллекта окупалась силой и скоростью, но если он начнет теперь еще так явно выражать свои кошачьи замашки в общении с людьми… Стыд то какой, он пометил Доффи. Как это вообще понимать, и что его кот взял себе в тупую голову? 

\- Нам стоит ускориться и разобраться с ними, пока не стемнело, - в заборе левее от входа виднелась дыра. Ло помнил, что с той стороны примерно в этом месте к забору примыкала бытовка, так что их не должны были заметить раньше времени. Кивнув Доффи на дыру, он вопросительно поднял бровь. Дофламинго, продолжая улыбаться, пожал плечами и пошел вперед. На кромке леса он замер ненадолго, пригнулся, изучая обстановку, после чего с невероятной скоростью сорвался с места, быстро перепрыгнул пересохшую реку, едва взмахнув крыльями, и вскоре оказался у стены, заглядывая в дыру. После повернулся и махнул Ло рукой, зовя за собой. 

Они пробрались за забор никем не замеченные. Охрана не патрулировала территорию и явно не чувствовала угрозы - Ло слышал взрывы хохота и теперь еще сильнее ощущал запах алкоголя, от которого его слегка мутило. Дофламинго молча кивнул в сторону, где между зданием бытовки и ржавыми баками зиял проход, по которому можно было подобраться к людям ближе так, чтобы их не увидели. Ло схватил его за предплечье, останавливая. Притянув к себе, попросил наклониться - разница в их росте была слишком велика, чтобы он просто так мог что-то тихо сказать ему. Когда Доффи наклонился, прошептал:

\- Можно пробраться на склад так, чтобы нас не заметили. Зачем убивать? Они пьяны, вряд ли заметят хоть что-то. 

\- Они патрулируют иногда. Заметят нас - откроют огонь, не спрашивая. Я не хочу снова получить пулю, Ло. И не думаю, что если подстрелят тебя, ты отделаешься так же легко, как я, - Доффи положил ладонь ему на плечо, сжал его. - Тем более, они могут проследовать за нами позже. Оно тебе надо? 

\- Так это обычная месть? - Ло тихо зашипел, пытаясь вывернуть руку из хватки Дофламинго, но сделать это было не так просто. Мужчина сжал пальцы сильнее, и Трафальгар замер, когда хватка стала болезненной. Лицо Доффи помрачнело, он свел брови к переносице и сжал зубы, но затем расслабился и отпустил Ло. 

\- Нет, птенчик, месть будет позже. Сейчас это вопрос безопасности и адекватности. Ты хочешь проверять склад на полусогнутых, дергаясь от каждого шороха? 

Трафальгару пришлось смириться. Дофламинго иногда здорово его пугал - эти приступы злости вообще никак нельзя было предвидеть. Доффи вспыхивал как спичка и также быстро прогорал, словно ничего и не было, но впечатление оставалось надолго. Ло подозревал, что Доффи знал об этом. Достав оружие, они синхронно двинулись вперед, бесшумно преодолевая расстояние, отделявшее их от людей. Тут, спрятавшись за сваленной в гору кучей мусора, они разделились - Трафальгар быстро проскользнул мимо охраны, когда они отвернулись, и пошел вперед, в ту сторону, где до этого почуял еще двоих, а Доффи остался на месте, выжидая. 

Ло быстро преодолел нужное расстояние - он увидел двоих мужчин, сидящих прямо на земле. Спрятавшись за углом здания, осмотрелся. Сбоку от людей лежали их сумки, распахнутые сейчас, и оттуда воняло чем-то настолько сильно, что Ло даже слегка затошнило. Поморщившись, он начал дышать ртом, делая легкие поверхностные вздохи. Внимательно осмотрев округу, прислушался - вдруг он не смог заметить еще кого-то? Было тихо, только двое мужчин переговаривались, склонившись друг к другу, и Ло поднял узи. В две короткие очереди с охраной было покончено - они даже не успели встать, только вскрикнули тонко, когда пули пронзили сначала их горла, а затем грудины. Позади раздались два коротких выстрела, затем несколько секунд было тихо. Ло замер, вслушиваясь, и уже начал беспокоиться, когда кто-то громко истошно завопил незнакомым голосом. Раздался мерзкий влажный звук, после которого все снова стихло. Раздались хрустящие по рассыпанному повсюду мусору шаги, и вскоре Доффи присоединился к Ло. На его длинных когтях на левой ноге влажно блестела чужая кровь. 

Дофламинго прошел мимо Ло, остановился возле воняющих сумок, брезгливо тронул одну из них ногой, кончиками когтей оттягивая край, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Скривившись, выругался грязно, затем махнул рукой Трафальгару, приглашая его подойти. Мужчина несколько секунд не решался - боялся, что его все же стошнит. Даже с расстояния вонь была невыносимой, и Ло не понимал, как люди могли сидеть так близко и чувствовать себя нормально. Достав из кармана кусок марли, он облил ее антисептиком и крепко прижал к лицу - запах спирта резал чувствительный нюх, но это было гораздо лучше альтернативы. Подойдя, он встал рядом с Доффи и заглянул внутрь. Из сумки на него смотрела почти сгнившими глазами, в которых возились личинки мух, мертвая голова. Женская, насколько Ло мог судить, хотя из-за гниения, следов крови на обвислых склизких щеках и общей грязи, понять что-то было трудно. На дырявом, явно пробитом пулей лбу, по боками виднелись странные наросты, которые выглядели как не до конца оформившиеся рога. 

\- Вот тебе и причина, по которой мы убили их, Ло, если для тебя так важна оправданная цель. Мы с Роси уже некоторое время следим за Тичем и его сворой. Они ищут и ловят таких, как мы. Пытаются приручить и сделать послушными. А если не получается, - Дофламинго пнул сумку и отошел в сторону, направляясь ко входу на склад. - Они убивают, если им не подчиниться. 

Трафальгар не ответил Доффи, но чувствовал, как внутри поднимается гнев. Получается, люди Тича и сам Тич были ничуть не лучше правительства, которое обрушило на них конец света. Или даже хуже. Убивать других разумных существ просто потому, что они немного отличаются? В таком случае Дофламинго был прав, и стоило действовать на опережение. Ходить на задних лапках Ло не собирался, ни перед кем. И если за это его могли убить… 

Они открыли тяжелые двери, которые огласили всю округу мерзким долгим скрипом, резанувшим по ушам. Внутри было тихо и темно, солнечный свет едва-едва пробивался сквозь пыльные окна, увитые плющом, разросшимся вокруг. Пахло сыростью и пылью, словно они вдруг оказались в погребе глубоко под землей, и было довольно прохладно. Ло перевесил кобуру со спины на бедро и застегнул плащ - не хотелось снова свалиться с температурой из-за такой мелочи. 

Некоторое время они брели между пустых стеллажей. Судя по следам, оставленным в пыли, отсюда недавно что-то забрали, и поживиться было совершенно нечем. Вскоре мужчины прошли в соседнее помещение, отделенное от предыдущего тонкой металлической перегородкой и огромными дверями, открытыми сейчас. Здесь, в отличие от предыдущей комнаты, на стеллажах в ряд стояли ящики. Ло прошел к одному и подцепил крышку - она была прибита к ящику, но не слишком плотно. Потянув, Ло легко вырвал ее вместе с гвоздями. Внутри были сложены один к одному разобранные автоматы. Ло присвистнул, посмотрев на Доффи. Тот только фыркнул, подойдя ближе. 

\- Говорил же, банда. Собирают все оружие, какое смогут найти. Кажется, готовятся к войне, но я пока не выяснил, с кем именно. Хочешь взять себе такую игрушку? 

\- Предпочитаю компактное оружие, - Трафальгар покачал головой и бросил крышку в ящик. - Надеюсь, у них есть узи. Не отказался бы от пары для своего. 

Они вскрывали ящики один за другим. Нашли еще один ящик с винтовками, в других лежали гранаты или мины, в третьих нашлась куча боеприпасов для все тех же винтовок. Ло надеялся, что дальше они найдут пистолеты, иначе все это было зря. Если все так пойдет и дальше, то ни патронов, ни припасов, нужных им, они на этом складе и не найдут. Доффи осмотрел ящики, хмыкнул задумчиво и сунул пару гранат в сумку на бедре. Ло решил не брать ничего - не любил взрывы, ведь с его чувствительным слухом это было чревато временной глухотой. 

Пройдя дальше и свернув по серому коридору, они попали в следующую комнату, точно такую же, как первые две. Те же стеллажи, та же облезлая краска неопределенного-коричневого цвета на стенах, тот же плющ, крадущий весь свет из помещения. На некоторых полках и на полу почти у входа были свалены в кучу длинные черные сумки, выглядящие так, словно их должно быть нести сразу два человека, но в целом в комнате было пусто. Ло прошел вперед и присел перед одной из сумок, потянул молнию, открывая ее. Внутри обнаружились сложенные консервы - Ло глазам поверить не мог. Достать даже одну такую банку сейчас было невозможно. Они невероятно долго хранились, их начали делать вскоре после Инцидента, когда часть предприятий еще работала, специально для поставки в убежища, и сейчас, двадцать лет спустя, они были очень ценным и редким продуктом. 

\- Доффи, черт, взгляни на это, - Ло придвинул к себе вторую сумку, открыл ее, нашел еще кучу банок. Некоторое время они с мужчиной потратили на то, чтобы проверить сумки. Только в еще одной сумке были консервы, три других были забиты пайками, батончиками и энергетическими витаминными смесями, но и это было настоящим сокровищем. - Мы просто обязаны забрать это. 

Дофламинго согласился с ним, хотя и явно задумался над чем-то. Несколько секунд стучал дробью когтями по полу, после чего пожал плечами.

\- Ты ведь умеешь водить? 

\- Немного. Учился, когда с людьми жил. А что? 

\- Тут есть джип, Ло, - в голосе Доффи прозвучала мягкая усмешка, он махнул длинной рукой в сторону выхода. - У меня есть место, где машину и все это добро можно спрятать. Туда же, наверное, можно и часть оружия взять. 

Трафальгар окинул взглядом сумки. Прагматизм, выработанный им за долгое время одиночных скитаний, требовал забрать абсолютно все. Тем более, Ло не хотел оставлять столь ценные припасы банде Тича. С другой стороны, Ло понимал, что огромные, битком набитые сумки были тяжелыми, и вряд ли им удастся унести хотя бы пару из них на далекое расстояние. Предложение с джипом было разумным, но Трафальгар не был уверен в собственных навыках вождения - в последний раз он водил машину пару лет назад, и тот случай закончился не очень хорошо. Ни в чем неповинная машина в итоге оказалась на дне канала, а мокрый, покрытый тиной Ло еще несколько дней пытался отмыться от ила и водорослей. 

\- Я не очень хороший водитель. Не говори потом, что я не предупреждал, - Доффи широко улыбнулся ему, и Ло только фыркнул, продолжая сомневаться. Взявшись за ручку сумки, он поднял одну. Было тяжело, но приемлемо, все же Ло был куда сильнее обычного человека. Подняв вторую, прикинул оставшееся. Всего сумок было шесть, и будет честно, если они с Доффи понесут по три. Закинув жесткий ремешок на плечо, Трафальгар потянулся за сумкой, но тут же получил по руке от спутника. - Эй! 

Дофламинго в уже привычной манере ничего не сказал, только посмотрел выразительно, схватил с легкостью по две сумки в каждую руку и развернулся, выходя из помещения, оставляя растерянного и немного смущенного Ло за спиной. Трафальгар встряхнул головой и зашипел обиженно - он его словно за ребенка какого-то держит! Переложив сумку обратно в руку для баланса, снова недовольно встряхнулся и пошел следом за мужчиной. 

На улице вечерело, но было явно светлее, чем на складе. Солнце медленно подползало все ближе к горизонту, и стало холоднее. Приближающаяся зима давала о себе знать все более ощутимо, и Ло задумался над тем, что нужно было найти теплую одежду. Обходя воняющие сумки, Ло задержал дыхание - смрад до сих пор стоял невероятный. 

Доффи уже поджидал его у джипа, стоя рядом с открытым багажником. Рядом с машиной лежало тело - горло и грудина были разодраны почти пополам, на лице перемазанного в мазуте мужчины застыло выражение ужаса. Трафальгар посмотрел на безучастного Дофламинго, скосил взгляд на его острые когти. Раньше Ло видел, как эти когти с легкостью расправлялись с металлом и пластиком. Наблюдать то, что они могли сделать с живой плотью, было немного жутко. Слева в отдалении лежали лицом вниз два других охранника - Доффи быстро пристрелил их со спины, они даже не успели ничего понять. 

Погрузив сумки в машину, они захлопнули багажник и забрали ключи с собой на всякий случай. Вернувшись на склад, достали фонари - и без того скудный солнечный свет теперь и вовсе пропал, и внутри огромного здания уже было темно, как ночью. Потратив еще немного времени, отнесли несколько ящиков - с винтовками и патронами для них - до машины, сгрузили их рядом с сумками. Багажник и задние сидения машины в итоге оказались набиты битком, и эта картина странным образом умиротворяла. 

Они достали еду и оружие, но изначальной их цели - патронов для узи, все не находилось, и Ло начинал чувствовать раздражение. Еще почти полчаса брождения по складу больше ничего не дали - они находили лишь пыльные печальные пустые помещения, покосившиеся полки и крыс. Полностью стемнело, и мужчины решили возвращаться - не стоило находиться на вражеской территории слишком долго. Когда они вернулись в помещение, в котором нашли сумки с едой, со стороны входа послышался шум. Доффи и Ло замерли на месте, переглянувшись, достали пистолеты, осторожно двинувшись вперед. Раздался грохот, словно кто-то с силой ударил по двери, затем спутники смогли услышать тихий стрекот. Ло замер на месте, принюхиваясь - от выхода потянуло тем самым неуловимым ранее запахом, который он смог учуять с дерева. Сейчас, когда источник находился так близко, Трафальгар смог лучше разобраться в нем. Пахло грязью, сырой землей, стухшей кровью и мясом и чем-то непонятным - похожий запах можно было уловить в подвале, где долгое время было сыро и темно, и вещи в итоге гнили годами. Если бы у Ло была шерсть, она бы непременно встала дыбом - он чувствовал, как тело само собой попыталось измениться, реагируя на угрозу. Сдержавшись, он схватил Дофламинго за руку, отводя в сторону. 

\- Это та хрень, которую я почуял тогда, - тихо прошептал Ло, проверяя патроны в узи. Запах незнакомой твари нервировал его, инстинкты велели убраться как можно дальше, но Трафальгар велел им заткнуться. Выход в любом случае был один. - Что-то огромное и жутко вонючее. 

\- Испугался, птенчик? - тихий голос Доффи, несмотря на собранность и напряженность мужчины, отдавал весельем, он улыбнулся до ушей и достал из сумки нож, переложив его в карман. - Я не дам тебя в обиду. 

Трафальгар скептично посмотрел на Доффи, вздохнул тихо. Животное внутри продолжало твердить, что тварь, которая ломилась на склад, была страшнее Дофламинго. Инстинкты дергали назад, в спасительную темноту пустых помещений, откуда в итоге можно было бы попробовать выбраться через окно. Ло понимал, что идея была тупой - Доффи не пролезет ни в одно окно, что были тут. Узкие прямоугольные увитые плющом окна, находящиеся под самым потолком, были слишком маленькими для него, а бросать Дофламинго Ло не собирался. 

Махнув рукой, Доффи скользнул бесшумно вперед, проходя к двери. Между ними и выходом со складов было еще два помещения. Скрежет чего-то твердого по металлу, глухие звуки ударов и непонятный стрекот продолжались - у твари явно возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы открыть на себя дверь и залезть внутрь. Миновав пустую комнату, они осторожно заглянули в первое помещение.

Тяжелые металлические двери содрогались от сильных ударов, и петли выглядели так, словно в скором времени были готовы сдать оборону. На секунду все затихло, затем раздался тонкий продолжительный визг, от которого чувствительный к звукам Ло согнулся, зажимая уши ладонями, послышался быстрый стук чего-то твердого по земле, а затем на дверь обрушился страшный удар, выбивший ее с петель. 

На несколько секунд обзор закрыла пыль, клубящаяся в лучах фонарей, затем, когда она немного улеглась, сквозь дымку проступил силуэт огромного чудовища. Оно было раза в два больше Дофламинго, и стояло на восьми тонких длинных ногах. Спереди тварь была вооружена двумя огромными клешнями, а сзади над монстром возвышался длинный изогнутый хвост, на конце которого виднелось жало. Ло беззвучно выругался, осматривая гигантскую тварь. Из всех возможных чудовищ, что водятся в этих краях, им попался именно скорпион. Видимо, везение Ло не было бесконечным - всю свою удачу он потратил на встречу с Доффи. 

Скорпион некоторое время стоял неподвижно, лишь слегка покачивался - видимо, оглушил сам себя слишком сильным ударом об дверь. Затем двинулся в их сторону, зашипел противно, подняв клешни в угрожающем жесте. Раздался выстрел - Дофламинго задвигался вместе с тварью, стремительно поднял пистолет и пальнул чудовищу в глаз. Скорпион быстро дернулся в сторону, пуля врезалась в покрытый пылью хитин и отскочила куда-то вбок, не причинив мутанту никакого вреда. Доффи отпрыгнул в сторону, снова выстрелил и чудом уклонился от стремительного выпада длинного хвоста с ядовитым жалом. Ло обошел тварь с другой стороны и тоже выстрелил - очередь из пистолета-пулемета оставила вмятины на толстом панцире, но так и не смогла пробить его. Скорпион поднялся на задние лапы, выставив клешни вперед, снова визгливо закричал. Ло дернулся от этого пронзительного звука, ушел назад, уклоняясь от удара клешни. 

\- Нам нужно уходить! Бесполезно тратить на него патроны! - Ло кричал, но с трудом слышал свой голос - его оглушило, и в ушах теперь стоял противный звон, закрывающий другие звуки. Сделав еще шаг назад, он споткнулся о подвернувшийся под ноги сломанный стеллаж и упал на спину. Скорпион в ту же секунду бросился вперед, и Трафальгар едва успел достать нодати и блокировать острую клешню у самого своего носа. Оттолкнув клешню чудовища, Ло перекатился вбок и прыгнул в другую часть комнаты, увеличивая расстояние, разделяющее его и скорпиона. Попытавшись проскользнуть вперед, к выходу, он снова чуть не попал под удар. Дофламинго в последнюю секунду успел выдернуть Ло назад, одновременно с этим отталкивая хвост твари в сторону. 

Несколько раз они пытались пройти мимо скорпиона к двери, но тварь словно поставила перед собой цель не выпускать их. Возможно, так оно и было - мутанты были куда умнее обычных животных, и чудовище могло понимать, что добраться до добычи в закрытом помещении было куда легче. Еще один раз до Ло едва не добрался скорпионий хвост, а Доффи успел получить глубокую царапину на руке, когда отбивал очередной удар клешни, подобравшийся слишком близко. В итоге мужчинам пришлось отступить обратно на склад - Дофламинго толкнул стеллажи, заваливая скорпиона и, к сожалению, выход вместе с ним. Тварь молотила хвостом, нанося хаотичные удары вокруг, пытаясь выбраться, а Ло и Доффи тем временем успели вернуться во вторую комнату. Закрыв двери, они подперли их парой стеллажей. 

\- Зря унесли автоматы, - Дофламинго дышал тяжело и немного устало, но сейчас смог усмехнуться, задумчиво осматривая комнату. - Есть гранаты, но попахивает самоубийством. Что думаешь, птенчик? 

\- На крайний случай сойдет. Но пока лучше поискать второй выход из этой дыры, - Ло прижался спиной к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Скорпион был быстрым даже по его меркам, и относительно короткая драка успела здорово измотать мужчину. Со стороны входа уже слышалось быстрое перестукивание ног чудовища по полу. Встряхнувшись, он прошел к оставшимся ящикам, достал оттуда гранату и убрал ее в карман. 

Перейдя в следующую комнату, они снова заперли дверь. Из комнаты вели сразу два коридора, уходящие в разные части склада. Потратив некоторое время на обсуждение, мужчины решили двинуться влево - там проходов было больше, и не было риска, что скорпион зажмет их в каком-нибудь углу, забирая возможности для отступления. Сзади послышался уже знакомый визг, серия глухих ударов, затем с громким грохотом упали стеллажи - чудовище уже успело сломать первую закрытую дверь и теперь со всех ног мчалось на вторую. Дофламинго и Ло не стали дожидаться, когда скорпион начнет выламывать проход к ним, и сразу двинулись вперед. Оружие они убрали - от него все равно не было никакого толка. Ло вслух размышлял над тем, что можно было бы попробовать отрубить мутанту конечности при помощи нодати, ведь сочленения конечностей выглядели уязвимыми, и Доффи тут же строго запретил ему даже думать об этом. 

\- Тут тяжелая артиллерия нужна, а не меч. Что прикажешь делать, если он тебя хвостом достанет? Противоядия у нас нет. 

Трафальгар скрипнул зубами, но согласился - тварь все же была слишком шустрой и запросто могла бы достать его, подойди он слишком близко. Задумавшись, он принялся перебирать в памяти то немногое, что знал о скорпионах из старых книг. Ло вообще много читал и хорошо запоминал прочитанное, но членистоногие никогда его особо не интересовали, так что и знания были скудными. 

\- Если эта тварь похожа на обычных скорпионов, то слепой зоны у нее нет. А еще она должна уметь по стенам ползать. И, конечно, она ядовитая. Что за блядство… - Ло пнул попавший под ногу камешек, отрикошетивший от стены с тихим стуком. - Выходит на охоту ночью и запросто может нас сожрать. Наверное, ее привлек запах крови охраны. Или нас унюхала с самого начала, как и я ее. 

Дофламинго протянул на ходу руку, опустил широкую ладонь на макушку Ло, погладил мягко, словно зверя пытался успокоить. Трафальгар зашипел злобно - нечего его успокаивать, сам разберется, - но это действительно помогло. Теплое касание привело в порядок мысли и, самое главное, усмирило беснующегося внутри зверя, который сходил с ума и постоянно норовил дать стрекача как можно дальше от скорпиона. Ло сердито фыркнул и принюхался - чудовище все еще было за их спинами, но ведь и впереди можно было встретить что-нибудь или кого-нибудь чужого. Пахло лишь старым металлом, пылью и холодом. 

Минут пятнадцать они бродили в по зданию в почти полной темноте - фонари едва помогали в таких огромных помещениях, лучи света не доставали до стен и проходов впереди, а потому казалось, что склад был просто гигантским. Ло не мог переключиться на ночное зрение - тогда бы свет ослепил его, а ему хватало и периодической глухоты, которую раз за разом вызывали вопли скорпиона. Уши болели, и Трафальгар постоянно мотал головой, пытаясь прояснить слух. Тварь безустанно преследовала их, выбивая двери и ломая перегородки так, словно они были сделаны из бумаги, и Ло с Доффи уже начали выбиваться из сил. 

На очередном перекрестке, где коридоры разделялись на четыре, идущих в разные стороны, им не повезло - скорпион пробил стену, явно учуяв добычу, и встал на дыбы прямо перед ними. Ло увидел, как раздвинулись в сторону хелицеры, и вскинул узи, стреляя твари в рот - чудовище явно собиралось снова закричать, и это было опасно, когда оно было так близко. Скорпион отшатнулся назад, принимая пулю грудиной, спрятанной за толстым, непробиваемым хитином, и в итоге остался невредим, но атака сбила его с действий и заставила пошатнуться. Трафальгар прыгнул вперед, доставая нодати и нанося молниеносный рубящий удар сверху вниз. Раздался вопль, и чувствительный к звукам Ло пошатнулся и упал, сжимаясь в комок и закрывая уши руками. Рядом с ним упала отрубленная клешня. Скорпион заметался, упав на все восемь ног, поднял оставшуюся клешню и бросился на Ло - мужчина смог заметить мелькнувший смертоносный хвост и весь сжался, понимая, что не успеет уйти от удара. 

Он был все еще дезориентирован, и скорость реакции притупилась. Ло вяло подумал о том, какой силы будет боль, если скорпион ужалит его. В ушах звенело, а виски сильно ломило, словно его ударили по голове. Перед глазами мелькнуло розовое, Доффи перехватил хвост скорпиона в полете, дернул чудовище в сторону. Скорпион покачнулся и завалился от импульса на бок, дернул хвостом, но Дофламинго держал крепко. Подняв правую ногу, мужчина взмахнул крыльями для баланса, ударил тварь длинными когтями в голову. Новый вопль прозвучал глухо, словно смазано, на пол брызнула желтоватая кровь. Доффи толкнул хвост от себя, подхватил Ло за шкирку и поволок в сторону, подальше от раненой твари. 

Трафальгар вскоре пришел в себя, смог встать на ноги, выворачиваясь из хватки Доффи, и они вдвоем побежали к выходу. Нужно было успеть до тех пор, пока скорпион не пришел в себя. Они миновали завалы, перепрыгивая разломанные чудовищем стеллажи, выскочили на улицу. На улице уже было почти совсем темно, но светлее, чем внутри склада, и Ло пару раз моргнул, осматриваясь. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза - растерзанный труп одного из мертвых охранников. Тело было порвано на несколько кусков, на всю округу разносился запах крови и нечистот, мешаясь с запахом гнили, идущим из сумок с неизвестной мертвой женщиной. Ло задохнулся, когда нос смог осознать всю глубину вони - она словно ударила его со всей силы так, что Трафальгар даже покачнулся. Желая поскорее оказаться подальше отсюда, он сделал несколько шагов вперед и оглянулся, проверяя Доффи. 

Дофламинго отошел в сторону к раскиданным в стороны порванным сумкам, желая забрать автоматы, оставшиеся после охранников. Пара лишних винтовок могла бы им пригодиться сейчас, так что мужчина позволил Ло уйти вперед. Оглянувшись на выход со склада, наклонился, подбирая оружие. В это время из темноты на него выскочил раненный скорпион. Длинный хвост метил в широкую спину прямо между крыльев. Ло замер на миг, наблюдая на картину так, словно кто-то остановил время. Его тело изменилось до того, как он успел решить сделать это - Трафальгар с рычанием бросился вперед, врезаясь в скорпиона со всей силой своего прыжка, сбивая его с траектории. Уклонился от хвоста, забравшись твари на спину, вонзил когти в рану на голове. Скорпион заверещал, но Ло только вцепился в него сильнее, раздирая рану. Когтями вырвал чудовищу пару глаз, и скорпион поднялся на задние ноги, пытаясь сбросить противника. Ло зашипел, изогнул спину, удерживая баланс, развернувшись, наотмашь полоснул по хвосту. Хитин треснул под сильным ударом, выступила желтая сукровица. 

\- Ло, слезай оттуда! - Дофламинго пытался подобраться ближе, но обезумевший скорпион бил хвостом во все стороны, не давая приблизиться, и громко визжал от боли. Рык Ло вторил ему. Разъяренное животное, которым он стал, не обратило внимание на Доффи, продолжая наносить быстрые удары когтями. Вверх взметнулась клешня, успела схватить Ло за ногу, дернула в сторону, отбрасывая. Трафальгара на пару секунд оглушило сильным ударом об землю, но после он вскочил на ноги, припал к земле, готовясь к новому прыжку. Дофламинго успел добраться до него и схватить ладонью за шею, придавив сзади. - Хватит, я сказал! 

Ло замер, недоуменно поднимая взгляд на Доффи. Виновато вжал голову в плечи, немного расслабился. Дофламинго потянул его за руку назад. Скорпион стоял на месте и мотал головой в разные стороны - кровь заливала оставшиеся глаза, рана, углубленная Трафальгаром, выглядела довольно тяжелой. Отойдя на достаточное расстояние к самому джипу, Дофламинго достал из кармана гранату, второй рукой поднял пистолет. Животному, которым сейчас стал Ло, хватило мозгов на то, чтобы понять, что тот собирается делать, и зажать уши руками. Швырнув гранату в скорпиона, Доффи прицелился и выстрелил - взрыв был небольшим, но разрушительным. На мужчин пахнуло жаром и запахом пороха, раздался глухой звук падения тяжелого тела скорпиона на землю. Затем стало тихо. Ло с трудом выпрямился, потер звенящие уши и встряхнулся. Его все еще потряхивало от адреналина и страха, который он игнорировал, пока цеплялся когтями за скорпиона. 

\- Тебе жить надоело? - Дофламинго едва успел убрать пистолет и тут же развернулся к напарнику, ткнув в него пальцем. Выглядел Доффи так, словно чувствовал нечто схожее с ощущениями Ло. Зрачки голубых глаз были расширены, сам Доффи раскраснелся и выглядел до неприличия взъерошенным. Трафальгар слегка покачнулся от излишне сильного тычка, зашипел болезненно. С трудом приняв человеческий облик, он возмущенно уставился на мужчину. - Это было эффектно, конечно, но очень опасно, птенчик. Он сто раз мог тебя ужалить. 

\- Он собирался ужалить тебя. И сделал бы это! Или прикажешь стоять и смотреть, как тебя убивают? Ладно, в следующий раз так и поступлю, - Ло задохнулся от возмущения. То, что Доффи назвал его эффектным, немного грело самолюбие, но мужчина терпеть не мог, когда его отчитывали. - Тебя будет жрать какая-нибудь тварь, а я не буду встревать потому что это, мать его, опасно. Конечно, я… 

Дофламинго положил горячие пальцы на его щеку, прижал подушечкой большого пальца губы, заставляя его умолкнуть. Ло сглотнул, растерянно взглянув на спутника. Мужчина несколько секунд смотрел на него, затем толкнул к машине, наклонился, подхватывая его под бедра сильными руками. Трафальгар только успел резко выдохнуть от неожиданности, когда его вздернули вверх, прижимая спиной к холодной дверце машины, и встали между ног, прижавшись вплотную. Губы Доффи, сухие и горячие, коснулись его губ почти целомудренно, словно проверяя реакцию. Затем Ло почувствовал кончик влажного языка, и по его телу прошла крупная дрожь, стрельнув по позвоночнику откуда-то снизу. Он поднял руки, цепляясь за шею Доффи, подался навстречу, открывая рот, и мужчина тотчас же углубил поцелуй. Адреналин, бурлящий в крови, подстегивал, Ло тихо заскулил от ощущения чужого языка в своем рту, сжал ноги, прижимая мужчину к себе плотнее. Дофламинго тихо низко зарычал, сжал пальцы на его бедрах, явно оставляя синяки, но Ло это понравилось. Ощущение чужого тела под руками и ногами было невероятным и восхитительным. Доффи провел кончиком языка по кромке зубов, толкнулся внутрь, заставляя партнера тихо простонать, обвил своим языком язык Ло, побуждая действовать, и Трафальгар подчинился. Он целовался самозабвенно, чувствуя все нарастающий жар внизу живота, когда услышал далекий шорох шин. С трудом оторвавшись от Дофламинго, он судорожно вздохнул и посмотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Нам пора убираться отсюда. Скоро тут может стать людно, - голос Ло звучал хрипло, он никак не мог отвести взгляда от губ Доффи, но честно попытался сосредоточиться. Дофламинго в последний раз лизнул его губы, затем кивнул и опустил его на землю. 

\- Не вовремя, - Дофламинго широко улыбнулся Ло, погладил его по щеке внешней стороной пальцев и облизнул губы влажным языком, заставляя спутника покраснеть. Повернув голову в сторону склада, Доффи нахмурился и вздохнул. - Черт. Совсем забыл с этой проклятой тварью. Заводи машину, Ло, я скоро вернусь. 

Мужчина развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел обратно к складу, а Трафальгар, смущенный и немного шокированный - подумать только, они действительно только что поцеловались! - на ватных ногах добрался до водительской двери и забрался внутрь машины, вставляя ключ зажигания и заводя машину. Двигатель ожил, пахнуло бензином. Ло пощелкал кнопками, надеясь что печка работает. Чихнув, машина все же выдала порцию пока что холодного, воняющего металлом и бензином воздуха. Осмотревшись, Трафальгар задумался о том, как, собственно, Доффи со своими гигантскими крыльями сможет залезть в джип. Машина хоть и не была маленькой, но на крупногабаритных мутантов явно не рассчитывалась. Мысль о Доффи снова опалила его щеки жаром, он поерзал на месте, пытаясь успокоиться. Надеясь отвлечься и все же решить проблему, Ло посмотрел на пассажирское сидение. Насколько он знал, часто в машинах была возможность откинуть спинку назад. В темноте было плохо видно, поэтому он достал из кармана маленький фонарик и принялся разбираться в рычагах, спрятанных под сидением. Наконец, искомое нашлось. Трафальгар повернул ручку и надавил на спинку сидения, отводя ее назад так, что она в итоге полностью “легла” на заднее сидение, придавив ящики с патронами, стоящие на дне кузова. 

Несколько минут Ло сидел, постукивая кончиками пальцев по рулю и вслушиваясь к тому, что происходило вокруг. Ничего, кроме стрекота насекомых в лесу и мерного рокота двигателя он не слышал, и уже начал нервничать, когда со стороны склада раздался взрыв. Огонь вырвался на улицу, разбив окна, взметнулся к небу, словно хотел улететь, но тут же опустился и исчез, и теперь лишь алые отсветы давали понять, что внутри был пожар. Дофламинго появился в дверях склада, перекидывая гранату из руки в руку. Выдернув чеку, бросил ее туда, откуда только что вышел, и быстро дошел до машины. Раздался новый взрыв, облако пыли, вынесенное взрывной волной, закружилось перед входом на пылающий склад. Доффи выглядел отвратительно довольным и гордым собой. Ло выгнул бровь, вопросительно посмотрев на него. 

\- Производственное ЧП. Увы, не стоило хранить столько гранат в месте, совершенно для этого не пригодном… На этом складе больше не осталось оружия, птенчик, - Доффи открыл дверь и протиснулся внутрь машины, с некоторым трудом расположил крылья сзади так, чтобы они не закрывали обзор на заднее окно. Устроившись, посмотрел на горящий склад, а затем громко рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. - И _вот это_ уже было местью. Ну и совсем немного соображениями безопасности. 

Трафальгар криво усмехнулся и осторожно тронул машину с места. Оставаться тут у них больше не было причин.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: графическое описание ран, рейтинг за секс

Они подъехали в неприметному заброшенному зданию, стоящему далеко от шоссе, уже глубокой ночью. Ло сам бы ни за что не увидел поворот, Доффи в последний момент указал ему неприметный съезд, заметив его только по каким-то своим ориентирам. Проехав сквозь густые высокие заросли крапивы и травы, добрались до неприметного, скрытого растениями заброшенного здания. Старые стены обвивал плющ, на крыше росли деревья - Ло бы в жизни не подумал, что тут есть здание, если бы буквально чуть не уперся в него носом. Вместе с Дофламинго они освободили от зарослей вьюна ржавые ворота, потянули их, открывая - старые створки поддались с трудом и огласили всю округу протяжным громким скрипом, от которого Ло передернуло, - и загнали машину внутрь. 

Некоторое время они разминались, едва выйдя из машины - за долгое время поездки мышцы успели затечь, и теперь ноги неприятно покалывало. Ло боялся представить себе, каково было Доффи. Сам он хотя бы сидел комфортно, в то время как спутнику пришлось держать спину самостоятельно, потому что спинка кресла была откинута назад. Сейчас мужчина ходил вокруг машины и тихо ругался, руками расправляя примявшиеся перья, одновременно с этим поджигая висящие тут и там лампы. Дофламинго выглядел задумчивым и, кажется, немного злым, так что Ло предпочел не трогать его сейчас. 

Заброшенное здание, к удивлению Ло, выглядело вполне прилично изнутри. Здесь было немного пыльно, но дыры в старых стенах были забиты досками, так что в помещении не дуло. В углу стоял немного кривой шкаф, полки которого были завалены вещами - Ло высмотрел несколько пищевых брикетов, пару тетрадей и блокнотов, какую-то одежду, брошенную на дальнюю полку смятым комком, остальные вещи, кучей сложенный друг на друга, были непонятными с первого взгляда. Пол рядом со шкафом был укрыт широким брезентом, который занимал почти половину помещения. На грани слышимости где-то текла вода, и Ло вышел на улицу, проверяя предположение. Закутался в грязный плащ и принюхался - запахи трав окружали его со всех сторон, но сквозь них уверенно пробивался свежий и чистый запах воды. Рядом была река, и Трафальгар счел это прекрасной новостью. Во время драки со скорпионом он умудрился перепачкаться с ног до головы, да и в целом уже стоило помыться. Жаль только, что на улице было холодно. 

Вернувшись в помещение, Ло поискал взглядом Доффи. Тот нашелся недалеко от шкафа - огромный брезент оказался сложен и убран в сторону, под ним обнаружились два широких матраса, на одном из которых и сидел Дофламинго. Оба матраса были завалены тканью и подушками так, что больше напоминали гнезда. Тот, на котором сидел Доффи, был довольно аккуратным, а вот второй действительно был похож на самое настоящее птичье гнездо. Подушки и простыни были присыпаны черными пушистыми перышками, в ямке, образованной в центре, были свалены в кучу блокноты и смятые куски бумаг, также Ло заметил пару сломанных карандашей, запачкавших ткань искрошенным грифелем. 

Дофламинго протянул руку и взял в пальцы черное перышко, задумчиво покрутил его в руках. Он выглядел непривычно грустным, и Ло почувствовал, как у него что-то сжалось внутри из-за его выражения лица. Нерешительно подойдя ближе, он коснулся плеча Доффи жестом поддержки, после чего его взгляд зацепился за рану на правой руке мужчины. В пылу драки он совершенно забыл про нее, а по дороге был слишком сосредоточен на вождении, и они торопились скрыться как можно быстрее, чтобы их не заметили люди Тича, но сейчас глубокая царапина определенно стоила его внимания. 

\- Сильно болит? - Ло опустился на корточки перед Доффи, осторожно взял его руку, осматривая разрез ближе. - Нужно обработать, в рану может попасть грязь. Сними, пожалуйста, костюм. 

\- Тебе так хочется раздеть меня, да? - Дофламинго широко улыбнулся, окладывая в сторону черное перо, фыркнул, но послушно потянулся здоровой рукой за спину, нащупывая молнию и расстегивая костюм. - И просто чтоб ты знал - такие царапины ничего мне не сделают. Но ты же не успокоишься, да? 

Трафальгар густо покраснел от первого вопроса Дофламинго, отвернулся от него, пока Доффи стаскивал на пояс костюм. Открыв машину, он достал отложенную в бардачок флягу с водой, затем покопался в глубоких карманах плаща и достал бутылочку антисептика и бинты. Вернувшись к мужчине, Ло сложил бинты на бедро Доффи, сбрызнул руки антисептиком - царапины на ладонях, оставленных когтями ранее, обожгло, но такая боль была привычной и хорошей. Когда с подготовкой было закончено, Ло пару секунд не решался посмотреть на Дофламинго. Он кожей чувствовал на себе его взгляд, и отчего-то сильно смущался. В конце концов он разозлился сам на себя - он, черт побери, врач, и не будет смущаться от вида чужого обнаженного тела. Даже если он знал, каким это тело может быть горячим, и как сильно и хорошо может вжимать… Стоп, Трафальгар. Ло зажмурился на секунду, выдохнул и поднял голову, принявшись за изучение раны. 

В целом, все действительно было далеко не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Клешня скорпиона не задела ни сухожилий, ни крупных сосудов, но рваная рана, шедшая от локтя до середины предплечья, была довольно широкой, часть мышц была разорвана, и Ло ясно видел расслаивающиеся волокна и тонкую белую прослойку жировой ткани, блестящей в свете зажженных ламп. В очередной раз Ло удивился выносливости мужчины - не думал, что сам смог бы с такой раной даже пошевелить рукой, не говоря уж о том, чтобы что-то делать ей. Крови, как и в прошлый раз, когда спина Доффи была пробита пулей, почти не было, и Трафальгар принялся отстраненно размышлять, о том, что это было, очевидно, какой-то особенностью крылатого мужчины. Возможно, его регенерация позволяла ему останавливать или уменьшать кровоток так, чтобы он не потерял много крови? Ло хотел бы исследовать эту его возможность, но понятия не имел, как попросить о чем-то таком. “Хей, Доффи, дай-ка я тебя порежу, чтобы проверить кое-что?”. Тупость какая. 

\- Придется зашивать, - Ло нахмурился, коря себя за то, что так и не смог найти обезболивающее. Осторожно, не желая причинять Доффи лишнюю боль, он облил рану водой, промывая ее от грязи. Расстегнув плащ, мужчина залез во внутренний карман, достал оттуда пластиковую коробочку, в которой хранил иглы и нити как раз на такой случай. Коробочка была тщательно завернута в несколько пакетов, чтобы внутрь не попала грязь и влага - если иглу можно было обеззаразить, то с нитями такой номер не проходил. Развязав сплетение пакетов, Трафальгар достал иглу, облил ее антисептиком, снова протер руки и взялся за нить. - Извини, что без обезболивающего. Знаю, это будет неприятно. 

\- Вперед, доктор, - левой рукой Дофламинго провел по линии роста волос Ло, забрался пальцами в волосы, погладив чувствительную кожу, и Трафальгар дернулся, посмотрел на него недовольно, шикнув. Доффи подмигнул ему и убрал руку, напоследок погладив пальцем за ухом. - Ладно, не отвлекаю. 

Ло фыркнул, выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь, затем принялся зашивать рану, облив кожу вокруг антисептиком. Быстро, стежок за стежком, он сшивал разодранные края, вслушиваясь в спокойное глубокое дыхание Доффи. Мужчина сидел спокойно, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Ло, и лишь изредка его пальцы на ногах сжимались, царапая по полу, выдавая то, что ему было больно. Трафальгар постарался закончить побыстрее, и вскоре уже обматывал предплечье, ловко и умело закрывая рану белоснежным бинтом. 

\- Утром нужно будет поменять повязку. Не поднимай ничего тяжелого, не мочи руку, не чеши, если начнет зудеть, и уж точно постарайся уберечь рану от любых новых повреждений. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду под “ничего тяжелого”? - Доффи склонил голову на бок и лукаво улыбнулся Ло, и тот, сам не до конца понимая почему, вдруг ощутил жар. Сглотнув, он опустил голову и принялся убирать нити и иглу обратно в коробочку. Упаковав ее в пакеты, сунул во внутренний карман, зачем-то застегнул пальто на все пуговицы. 

\- Вообще ничего не поднимай, - Ло поднялся на ноги и принялся собирать оставшиеся бинты и антисептик, рассовывая вещи по карманам. Доффи тихо позабавленно фыркнул и надел костюм обратно

Дофламинго пристально наблюдал за Трафальгаром, и его взгляд обжигал. Ло вспомнил ощущение от его губ на своих губах, твердый жар мышц под ладонями, и по телу пробежалась дрожь от воспоминаний. Трафальгар поджал губы - это было лишь последствием адреналина, инстинктом выживания, подстегнутого дракой со скорпионом. Он точно не собирался… увлекаться Дофламинго. Чрезвычайно глупо и наивно с его стороны было бы так довериться малознакомому мужчине. Дофламинго был куда сильнее, он был опасен. Явные частые вспышки гнева могли рано или поздно аукнуться Ло, и он не хотел… Трафальгар вздохнул. В том то и была проблема, что он хотел, но боялся снова обжечься. Его предавали не один раз, и он понятия не имел о том, чего ему стоит ожидать от того, кого он знал меньше недели. 

Отвернувшись от Доффи, Ло отошел к машине и открыл заднюю дверцу. На сидении позади водительского кресла стояла украденная ими сумка с едой. Расстегнув молнию, мужчина некоторое время изучал содержимое. Достав пару пакетов с витаминизированной смесью и пищевые брикеты, вернулся к Дофламинго, сел рядом, протянув ему его порцию, рассеянно осматривая соседнее гнездо. 

\- То есть у Роси черные крылья, да? - Ло надорвал уголок пакетика со смесью, выдавил синтетическую жижу, отдающую искусственным яблочным ароматизатором, себе в рот, поморщился от кислого привкуса. 

\- Да. И он, как ты мог заметить, не очень аккуратен, - в голосе Дофламинго прозвучала странная смесь раздражения и теплоты. Мужчина вскрыл паек, надкусил его, но после отложил в сторону, снова задумавшись. - Он уже должен был вернуться. Что-то наверняка пошло не так. 

\- Думаешь, он мог влипнуть в неприятности? 

\- Он следил за Тичем. Я отправил его одного, потому что меня видно за километр, - Доффи скосил глаза на свое ярко-розовое оперение и нахмурился. - Роси просто должен был пару дней понаблюдать, чем они таким важным заняты на своей базе, а затем вернуться ко мне. Я беспокоюсь. 

Ло вздрогнул, уловив в тоне Доффи незнакомые, уязвимые ноты, повернулся к нему и положил ладонь на плечо раньше, чем успел хорошенько обдумать свои действия. Мужчина перехватил его руку, поднял ее выше, прижимаясь к холодным пальцам щекой, закрыл глаза и вздохнул тихо. Трафальгар замер, ощущая дыхание Дофламинго на запястье, вздохнул ему в тон и придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы не тянуть руку слишком сильно. Доффи словно только этого и ждал - подался быстро вперед, сгреб его левой рукой, прижимая к себе, уткнулся носом в волосы на макушке. Ло дернулся слегка, но не смог заставить себя сопротивляться по-настоящему. 

\- Ты снова закрылся от меня, птенчик. В чем дело? Мне показалось, что тебе все понравилось, - дыхание мужчины щекотно шевелило волосы Ло, и тот повел плечами, прогоняя зародившуюся в теле дрожь. - Боишься меня? 

Трафальгар покачал головой, вслушиваясь в медленное дыхание Доффи. Запах мужчины, тот самый, в котором он никак не мог разобраться, словно усилился сейчас, и Ло почти что захлебывался им, но никак не мог надышаться. Подался ближе, уткнувшись носом в крепкое плечо, задышал часто, пытаясь разобрать запах, но каждая попытка с треском проваливалась. Голова слегка закружилась, и Ло отстранился, немного разочарованный тем, что у него так и не получалось понять. 

\- Не боюсь. Разве что, совсем немного опасаюсь. Просто... - Трафальгар прикусил губу, заставил себя отстраниться от мужчины, поднял голову, смотря ему в глаза. - Это был лишь выброс адреналина. Та тварь здорово нас достала, и такое поведение является абсолютно нормальной физической реакцией, и… 

\- То есть для тебя это было обычным сбросом напряжения? - Дофламинго хищным движением наклонился и изогнулся так, что их лица находились почти на одном уровне. Глаза мужчины опасно блестели, но губы изгибались в почти мягкой улыбке. Подняв левую руку, он положил ее на затылок Ло, мягко прихватил пряди, ласково оттягивая их так, чтобы не причинить боль, но сделать приятно. Ло задержал сбившееся дыхание, прикрыл глаза, неосознанно подставляясь под движения чужой руки. Доффи прищурился, всматриваясь в его лицо. - Мне так не кажется. 

\- Доффи, это было именно этим. Возможно…

Дофламинго не дал ему договорить. Подался вперед, смял его губы поцелуем, надавил ладонью на плечо, роняя в разворошенную гору подушек, навис сверху, слегка прижимая. Ло глухо всхлипнул, чувствуя, как по телу пробежала яркая вспышка возбуждения, дернувшая все нервы. Наверное, Дофламинго был прав, но Ло скорее себе руку отрежет, чем вот так сразу в этом признается. Он зашевелился, пытаясь выползти из-под мужчины, но тот с легкостью пресек его возню. Снова забравшись пальцами в волосы Ло, он погладил кончиками пальцев кожу, сжал волосы в приятной хватке, повернул его голову так, чтобы было удобно. Кончиком языка Доффи провел по губам Ло, лизнул коротко и широко улыбнулся, наблюдая за лицом спутника. 

\- Ты можешь говорить все, что хочешь, птенчик, твое тело выдает тебя с потрохами, - Дофламинго позволил себе прижать Ло к матрасу чуть сильнее, подался вниз, прихватил губами край челюсти, спустился на шею и легко, едва ощутимо укусил кожу. - Я же говорил, что ты понравился мне с самого начала. 

Трафальгар чувствовал, что у него начали гореть щеки. Он еще раз трепыхнулся для приличия, но, когда Дофламинго снова коснулся его губ, сам подался навстречу, открыл рот, облизывая его губы. Пальцы Доффи поощрительно погладили чувствительное место за ухом, сам мужчина пробормотал ему в губы что-то одобрительное перед тем, как глубоко и влажно поцеловать. Трафальгар позволил своим ногам разъехаться в стороны, чтобы Доффи смог нормально к нему прижаться, поднял руки, одной вцепляясь в широкое плечо, а вторую запуская в жесткие, выгоревшие на солнце светлые волосы. Доффи плавно двинулся вдоль него, глубоко проникая языком в его рот, и Ло не смог сдержать откровенного и громкого стона. Его так давно никто не касался… Так давно никто не пытался сделать ему приятно, что сейчас чувствительные нервные окончания чуть не сходили с ума от обилия ощущений. Вес Доффи так правильно ощущался сверху, и Ло закатил глаза, представив, что именно этот невероятный мужчина мог сделать с ним. Ло ведь нужно только попросить… 

Трафальгар подался вверх на лопатках, выгнувшись, представив, что будет, если он действительно сейчас позволит Дофламинго сделать все, что бы тот ни захотел. Пальцы Доффи скользили вдоль его тела, ловко расстегивая пуговицы плаща и пробираясь под толстовку. С тревогой подумав о его ране, мужчина приподнял голову, пытаясь посмотреть, как там была рука партнера. Дофламинго опирался на левую, здоровую руку, чтобы не придавить его своим весом, а правой поглаживал его тело, не тревожа рану, так что Трафальгар смог успокоиться. Он снова поцеловал мужчину, укусил за губу, тихо проскулив, когда пальцы коснулись чувствительной кожи живота, дернулся навстречу, одновременно с этим разрывая поцелуй для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Дофламинго всего за несколько касаний превратил его в скулящий комок обнаженных нервов, и Ло страшно было представить, как он будет себя вести, если мужчина возьмется за него всерьез. Мысли перескакивали с одной фантазии на другую, и Трафальгар дернулся, представив длинные ловкие пальцы, ласкающие его внутри. Часто задышав, он попытался свести колени, чтобы хоть немного унять жар внизу живота, но Доффи, расположившийся между его ног, не дал этого сделать, только усмехнулся мягко, погладив его по внутренней стороне бедра. Ло так давно не занимался ничем подобным… У Дофламинго, должно быть, огромный член. Если они зайдут так далеко, нужна будет подготовка и очень много времени, чтобы Ло был готов. Чтобы смог принять мужчину полностью и позволить ему трахать себя так, как тому захочется, без риска навредить.

Сейчас, к сожалению, у них не было ни возможности, ни времени, так что Ло оставалось только размышлять над тем, каково бы это было. Доффи мягко поцеловал его в уголок губ и приподнялся на здоровой руке, нависая над ним и заглядывая в глаза. Пальцы правой руки продолжали гладить его живот, но ниже не двигались - похоже, у них с Доффи были примерно одинаковые мысли. Ло прикусил припухшую губу и смущенно отвел взгляд, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

\- Сейчас, наверное, тебя тоже что-то напугало, да? Адреналин, все такое, - Доффи усмехнулся, наклонился, проводя кончиком носа по его щеке, лизнул снова губы, но не стал начинать новый поцелуй. - Просто признай, что я тебе нравлюсь, котенок. 

Новое ласковое обращение окончательно смутило Трафальгара. Подняв руку, он закрыл предплечьем глаза, второй рукой толкнул Дофламинго в плечо. Разумеется, это было бесполезно, но он хотя бы попытался обозначить свою позицию. В паху горело, и ощущение мощного тела, прижавшегося сверху, не способствовало успокоению. Заворочавшись, Ло кое-как отполз немного назад и взглянул на Доффи. 

\- Мне нужно помыться, - Дофламинго сдвинулся вбок, выпуская его, сел внутри гнезда, наблюдая с интересом. Ло смутился под его жадным взглядом, положил руку на заднюю сторону шеи, потер ее. - Тут есть река, ты, наверняка, в курсе, и… 

\- Ты собрался ночью осенью лезть в реку? - Доффи, как обычно, широко улыбнулся, склонил голову на бок, осматривая Ло с ног до головы, прищурился. - Головой стукнулся на складе? 

\- На складе я здорово испачкался, - Трафальгар фыркнул и махнул рукой, неопределенно показывая на всего себя. Ощущение грязи и пота на теле было неприятным, и чем дальше, тем хуже из-за за этого себя ощущал Ло. - Я прекрасно вижу в темноте, так что не волнуйся на счет этого. 

Доффи тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, потянувшись. Развернувшись, он наклонился и начал перерывать свое “гнездо”. Выпрямившись, кинул Ло простыню, удивительно чистую, сам закинул себе что-то похожее на плечо и прошел к машине, забирая оставленный внутри фонарь. 

\- Пойдем уж, птенчик.

Ло пытался возразить, но Дофламинго, впрочем, как и обычно, не слушал его. Вдвоем они вышли в темноту и прохладу ночи. Трафальгар пошел на звук воды, и Доффи последовал за ним, подсвечивая им обоим путь мощным лучом света из фонаря. Берег реки, к немалому удивлению Ло, был чистым - тут не было зарослей растений, через которые, как он опасался, пришлось бы пробираться к воде. Поежившись от прохлады, Трафальгар снял расстегнутый плащ и положил его на траву вдали от воды, отстегнул кобуру и бросил ее рядом с плащом. Доффи положил фонарь так, чтобы свет падал на реку, и сел рядом с ним, наблюдая за Ло. Тот смутился, только сейчас в полной мере осознав, что ему придется полностью раздеться перед этим мужчиной. Разозлившись на самого себя, фыркнул недовольно, отвернулся, чтобы не видеть изучающего взгляда Доффи, разулся и потянул толстовку вверх, обнажая татуированную кожу. Холод обжег его, кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, но Ло заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы быстрее привыкнуть. 

\- Тебе не стоит стесняться, - сзади раздался тихий шорох перьев. Доффи подошел к нему вплотную и вытянул крылья вперед, укрывая Ло от ветра и холода. Горячие ладони легли на обнаженные плечи, сжали легко. - Нам стоит закончить с этим побыстрее, я не хочу, чтобы ты снова заболел. 

Дофламинго не приказывал ему, но Ло ясно различил уже знакомые командные интонации в его голосе и мысленно вздохнул. Вот что он за тип такой… Присутствие Доффи за спиной обжигало, и не только снаружи, и Трафальгар задрожал. Вся ситуация была странной, и оттого очень волнующей. Расстегнув штаны, он поднял ногу и потянул штанину вниз. Ладони Доффи переместились с его плеч под руки, придерживая его, и сердце Ло пропустило один удар - он не ожидал настолько откровенной поддержки сейчас. Сняв штаны и белье, он поднял голову, взглянув на мужчину, кивнул ему, поблагодарив, затем отошел, подбирая толстовку. Вещи сейчас было невозможно постирать, но хотя бы прополоскать их, убирая часть грязи, пыли и крови, было нужно. 

В первую очередь Ло занялся одеждой - быстро и сильно принялся оттирать её в воде, ежась от холода, затем оставил мокрые белье, толстовку, штаны, и данную ему простыню на берегу и вступил в реку. Дрожь пробрала все его тело, и на секунду Трафальгар решил, что это все же было поганой идеей, но затем первый шок прошел, и мужчина понял, что все было не так уж и плохо. Сзади раздался звук расстегиваемой молнии, и Ло опалило жаром от осознания - Дофламинго, очевидно, присоединится к нему в его безумной затее. Войдя в воду по пояс, Трафальгар зябко повел плечами, пытаясь привыкнуть. Доффи же с легкостью, словно совершенно не чувствуя холода, вошел в реку, и свет от фонаря облизал его фигуру, выделяя его высокий силуэт на фоне полной темноты. Ло скользнул взглядом по широким плечам, опустил его ниже, и тут же смутился, отворачиваясь. Пытаясь прийти в себя, опустился в воду по плечи, перебивая совершенно неуместное сейчас возбуждение шоком от холода. Дофламинго прошел дальше него - он был слишком высоким, и там, где вода доходила Ло до пояса, ему едва доставала до бедра. Правую руку он держал над головой, помня о предостережении Ло о том, что мочить рану было нельзя. 

\- Иди сюда, Ло, я даже при таком освещении вижу, как ты дрожишь, - Доффи вынул левую руку из воды и протянул ее Ло, подзывая к себе. Трафальгар неуверенно сделал пару шагов к нему, чувствуя, как у него спирает дыхание от поднимающейся все выше ледяной воды. Когда он дошел до мужчины, вода почти доставала ему до шеи, и он судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь привыкнуть. - Молодец, птенчик. Расслабься, скоро ты привыкнешь. 

Ло попытался фыркнуть, но дрожащие губы мешали сделать это. Подавшись вперед, он прижался к горячему, даже в ледяной воде, телу Доффи. Мужчина опустил правую руку и положил ее ему на макушку, ласково поглаживая. Трафальгар выдохнул, действительно расслабляясь. Ему стоило покончить с этим как можно скорее, если он не хотел снова заболеть, конечно. Отойдя немного от Дофламинго, он принялся оттирать от себя грязь ладонями. Пришлось погрузиться с головой, чтобы промыть волосы, и когда он сделал это, холод чуть не оглушил его - ощущения были просто ошеломляющими. Вынырнув, Ло отфыркнулся от воды и снова подался ближе к Доффи, пытаясь согреться. Мужчина провел ладонью левой руки по его спине снизу вверх, надавливая, потер, помогая избавиться от грязи там, куда самому Ло было трудно дотянуться. Подняв руку, взъерошил мокрые волосы, затем вернул её на спину Трафальгара. 

\- Раз уж мы тут, мне бы тоже не помешало бы отмыться, но одной рукой делать это неудобно. Предписания врача, понимаешь? Это очень важно, не могу пользоваться правой рукой, - Ло не видел точно, но был уверен в том, что Доффи улыбался, и не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. - Ты же поможешь мне, доктор Ло? 

Ло отвел взгляд, чувствуя охватившее его волнение, но затем кивнул. Дофламинго снова поднял руку над головой и отступил назад, сгибая ноги в коленях так, чтобы по шею опуститься в воду. Трафальгар протянул руки, укладывая их на плечо Доффи, с нажимом провел вниз, спускаясь на грудь. Некоторое время он обтирал тело мужчины, и все это настолько сильно напоминало странную прелюдию, что Ло почти забыл о холоде. Внутри его тела полыхал самый настоящий пожар, и даже вода не помогала.

Когда он дошел до низа живота, Доффи перехватил его руку, дернул на себя, прижимаясь к губам поцелуем, но довольно быстро его прервал, тяжело выдохнув. Животом Ло чувствовал прижимающийся к нему член, и, черт, да, он правда был огромным. Трафальгар выдохнул судорожно, сам потянулся к Доффи за поцелуем. Он тоже был возбужден, и у него больше не осталось сил для того, чтобы сдерживаться. Обхватив мужчину за шею, он прижался к нему всем телом, ясно давая ощутить все, что с ним происходило. Доффи обнял его левой рукой за пояс, но очень быстро ладонь соскользнула вниз, обхватила ягодицу, потянула ее в сторону, и Ло тихо застонал партнеру в губы, дергаясь навстречу прикосновению. 

\- Тише, котёнок, успокойся, - Доффи, несмотря на свои слова, надавил на вход в тело указательным пальцем, потер, вырывая из Трафальгара громкий скулеж, ввел палец внутрь наполовину. Ло выдохнул сдавленно, замер, мелко дрожа. Мужчина поцеловал его в уголок губ, затем наклонил голову, прижался губами к шее. - Ты такой узкий… 

Ло не хватало воздуха. Он вцепился в Доффи руками, легко оттолкнулся от дна и обхватил мужчину ногами, прижимаясь теснее. Палец внутри согнулся немного, двинулся дальше, и вскоре Трафальгар почувствовал костяшки, прижатые к нежной коже. Он тихо застонал, закрыв глаза, ткнулся губами Доффи куда-то под ухо. Дофламинго вернул ему стон, и от его низкого голоса Ло дернулся весь, подался на ласкающую его руку, но Доффи почти сразу вытащил палец, а потом, погладив вход, убрал руку. 

\- Нам пора вылезать, - голос Доффи звучал глухо, словно он едва сдерживался. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова заснул на несколько дней. 

Трафальгар не смог сдержать разочарования, хотя и понимал, что Дофламинго был прав. Пытаться трахаться в ледяной воде, ночью, там, где на них мог кто-нибудь напасть - плохая идея. Он отпустил мужчину и тут же ушел под воду - Доффи с ним на руках отступил подальше, и тут было уже слишком глубоко для Ло. Вынырнув, он фыркнул недовольно, отплыл назад, а Дофламинго рассмеялся. Махнув ему рукой, он приказал Ло вылезать из воды, а сам нырнул под воду - лишь раненная рука осталась наверху. Трафальгар развернулся к берегу и медленно пошел вперед - вода начала казаться почти теплой сейчас, и чем дальше он выходил, тем сильнее холод сковывал его. Ветер обдувал мокрое тело, и Ло снова начал дрожать. Выбравшись из воды, он тут же замотался в простынь по самые уши, но тонкая ткань, тут же намокшая от его тела, едва ли помогала. Накинув на плечи плащ, Трафальгар сел на землю, съеживаясь, чтобы сохранить тепло тела, и принялся ждать Доффи.

Дофламинго вылез спустя несколько минут. Ло взглянул на его блестящую в свете фонаря кожу - чертов птах, казалось, был идеальным. Трафальгар прикусил губу, наблюдая за стекающей вниз с плеч водой, осекся, взглянув на плоский живот. Трудно было посмотреть вниз - Ло казалось, что он не сможет сдержаться, и прямо тут снова полезет к Доффи. Мужчина, кажется, совершенно не чувствовал холода - вышел быстро на берег, несколько раз встряхнул распушившимися крыльями, сбрасывая с перьев воду. Дойдя до места, где оставил свой костюм, мужчина наклонился, подбирая вторую простынь, вытерся и накинул сырую ткань сверху. Ло, наблюдая за ним, не мог не любоваться - в скудном свете фонаря смотрел на очерченные мышцы ног, на рельефную спину и крепкую задницу, и кончики пальцев зудели от желания прикоснуться. Доффи потрудился на славу, разбудил его давно спящее либидо, и теперь Ло не знал, куда себя деть, чтобы хоть немного успокоить горящее желание. Не помогал ни холод, ни усталость. 

Когда они вернулись в помещение, Доффи снял с Ло плащ, отобрал сырую простынь, отбросил ее в сторону и стянул с гнезда Роси кусок какой-то мягкой ткани. Возможно, это был обрывок пледа, но его так поела моль, что понять было невозможно. Ло с благодарностью кивнул и принялся обтирать влажное тело и волосы, пытаясь немного согреться. В итоге он оказался почти сухим, и это чувство было удивительно приятным, хоть и совершенно обычным. Отложив влажную ткань, Трафальгар надел плащ на голое тело, старательно отжал и положил мокрую одежду на капот машины, надеясь, что она успеет высохнуть. 

Сев на край матраса, он скинул ботинки, поджал под себя ноги и вскрыл отброшенный ранее в сторону паек - после купания в реке он почувствовал голод. Быстро закончив с едой, посмотрел на Дофламинго неуверенно. Мужчина как раз тоже доел, и теперь, забравшись с ногами в гнездо, отбросил сырую простынь в сторону. Протянув руку, он схватил Ло, подтащил к себе и вместе с ним закопался в подушки и ткань, почти скрывшись под ними. Быстрые пальцы стянули плащ, выкинули его за пределы гнезда. Ло всей обнаженной кожей чувствовал жар Доффи - ему было тепло и уютно, замерзшее тело само подалось ближе, стараясь получить как можно больше тепла. 

\- Совсем ледяной, - голос Дофламинго раздавался прямо над ухом. Мужчина словно обернулся вокруг, прижав к матрасу тяжелой рукой, вытянул длинные ноги вдоль ног Трафальгара, не оставляя между ними пространства, обнял крепко, притискивая к груди. - Не стоило тебе лезть в воду. Чистюля. 

Ло расслабился, прильнул к Доффи, сдерживая благодарное урчание. Помывшись, он чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем раньше, и ради этого стоило потерпеть холод. Повернувшись, он вжался носом в грудь Дофламинго, закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Запах мужчины беспокоил его оттого, что Ло никак не мог понять, чем все-таки он пах. Аромат был приятным, и Ло словно знал что-то похожее когда-то давно, но уже успел забыть. Доффи завел руку назад, пошарил некоторое время в куче, образующую гнездо, достал оттуда помятое и стертое одеяло, накрыл их обоих, сдвигая подушки в сторону. 

\- Расскажешь, что ты там так старательно вынюхиваешь? - Трафальгар поднял взгляд на Доффи, прищурился, наморщив кончик носа, и снова вернулся к своему занятию. Воспоминание о похожем запахе почти попалось ему, и сейчас не хотелось отвлекаться. Ло сдвинулся в сторону, нависая над мужчиной, наклонился, утыкаясь носом в мягкое местечко под ухом, потянул воздух, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. - Нет? 

\- Помолчи, - Трафальгар сполз ниже, не отрывая носа от гладкой кожи, вжался лицом в грудь Доффи, принюхиваясь. Запах был свежим и приятным, не сладким, но очень близким к этому. Редкие острые ноты цепляли чувствительное обоняние, и Ло в такие моменты отфыркивался, боясь чихнуть, а затем продолжал изучать мужчину. - Я хочу… понять. Мне кажется, я обонял что-то похожее раньше, но не могу вспомнить. Хочу измениться сейчас. Если я сделаю что-нибудь странное… 

\- Более странное, чем нападение на скорпиона с голыми руками? Не думаю, что ты сможешь удивить меня сильнее, чем тогда, птенчик, - Дофламинго поднял руки, положил горячие ладони на спину Ло, мягко погладил поясницу, уложил большие пальцы в аккуратные ямки. - Ладно, делай что хочешь. 

Трафальгар сосредоточился, пытаясь изменить не все тело, а только нюх, но он не умел контролировать это полностью. Он умудрился не выпустить когти, и это уже было хорошо. Обострившееся обоняние улавливало все запахи куда лучше, и сейчас Ло потерялся на несколько секунд. Доффи был везде, над ним, под, вокруг и даже внутри. Покачав головой, Ло открыл глаза и посмотрел на мужчину под ним, напоминая себе, где на самом деле был партнер, затем снова прикрыл их и опустил голову, заново вжимаясь в кожу. Пару минут он не двигался, впитывая в себя непонятный аромат и позволив мыслям бродить свободно, а затем дернулся, наконец-то вспомнив. Доффи не пах как что-то конкретное. Запах - потрясающий, теплый и приятный - был смесью разных ароматов. Ло раньше пытался вспомнить предмет, и поэтому у него ничего не получалось, и сейчас он осознал ошибку. В далеком детстве, еще до того, как родилась Лами, а весь мир был абсолютно нормальным, семья Трафальгар поехала на южный остров - отец Ло тогда занимался исследованиями тропических растений. Для Ло это было просто занимательной поездкой в солнечную страну, так непохожую на их северный край. Там пахло совершенно не так, как дома - солнце, ласкающее каждый уголок земли, наполняющие воздух запахом тепла; яркие раскидистые растения, распространяющие вокруг насыщенный запах трав и цветов; разноцветные фрукты, лопающиеся от спелости и разливающие сладкий сок; море, ласковым прибоем оглаживающее светлое песчаное побережье, дающее свежесть и легкий привкус соли на губах. Дофламинго пах югом и солнцем, легким духом моря, совсем чуть-чуть - экзотическими фруктами.

\- Ты… Ты пахнешь как теплый край. Фрукты, боже, я уже и забыл, какие они на запах, не говоря уж о вкусе. Ты пахнешь солнцем и морем, - Ло шептал, почти не понимая, что именно говорит, теряясь в ощущениях и эмоциях. Он прикусил губу, заурчав, прижался лбом к груди Доффи, лизнул кожу, впитывая в себя давно позабытый и заново обретенный запах. Кожа была сладковатой, Трафальгар тихонько простонал, выгибаясь в пояснице, провел языком ниже, слизывая запах и вкус. Пальцы Дофламинго сжались на его талии, потянули легко вверх, и Ло, потерянный и возбужденный, недоуменно посмотрел на него, не понимая, почему Доффи его отвлек. 

\- Ты играешь с огнем, котёнок, - Дофламинго хитро и хищно улыбался, выводя длинными пальцами на спине Ло какие-то узоры. Трафальгар фыркнул тихо, подставился под его руки, затем скользнул выше, притираясь макушкой к щеке мужчины. Кот внутри хотел пометить Доффи, как можно более ясно дать понять любой твари в округе, что этот мужчина не достанется ей просто так. Собственнические замашки внутреннего животного немного смущали Ло, но Доффи не был против, кажется, так что он не стал очень сильно переживать по этому поводу. Он приподнялся, упершись руками в плечи мужчины, провел языком по его шее снизу вверх, лизнул щеку, потерся носом о нос Доффи, сгорая от смущения. - Хотя мне нравится твое настроение. 

Доффи поднял одну руку, проскользив ей по спине Ло вверх с нажимом, погладил за ухом, начал перебирать влажные пряди. Трафальгар прижался головой к его ладони, тихо выдохнул, затем принюхался - на Дофламинго остался его собственный запах, и кот внутри довольно заурчал от этого. Уйдя из-под ладони, Ло снова соскользнул вниз, потерся щекой о грудь Доффи, сполз ниже, короткими движениями языка пробуя кожу на животе. Пресс мужчины напрягся, сам он тихо прошипел что-то, надавив пальцами Ло на основание шеи. Под одеялом было жарко, все вокруг было пропитано их запахами, и Трафальгар совершенно потерял голову. Кроме приятного “южного” запаха Дофламинго, он чувствовал острый запах его возбуждения, и от этого вело, словно от крепкой выпивки. Отдавшись собственным инстинктам и желаниям, Ло позволил своему коту вести себя. Широким мазком оставил длинный влажный след на коже Доффи, спустился ниже, прижимаясь носом к низу живота, вдохнул глубоко, впитывая в себя тяжелый запах возбуждения. 

\- Ло, - пальцы Дофламинго, до этого мягко перебиравшие его волосы, вплелись в пряди, потянули ощутимо. Свободной рукой мужчина поднял одеяло для того, чтобы взглянуть на партнера. Ло поднял расфокусированный взгляд, облизнул пересохшие губы, всматриваясь в раскрасневшееся лицо Доффи. - Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас пришел в себя, птенчик. Не уверен, что ты соображаешь, что делаешь, - Трафальгар засопел обиженно, дернулся в цепкой хватке, но Доффи только сильнее сжал пальцы. - Ну? Давай же, я жду. 

Закатив глаза, Ло заставил себя измениться. Когда инстинкты отступили, он смутился, но с места не сдвинулся, смотря на Доффи с желанием и вызовом. Член мужчины упирался ему в грудь, и Трафальгар не мог не думать о том, был ли он на вкус таким же, как остальной Доффи. 

\- Я тут, Доффи, - хрипло проговорил он, задыхаясь от ощущения крепкой хватки в волосах. Возможно, Дофламинго был прав, когда говорил, что Ло любит принуждение. Он не хотел сейчас думать об этом. - Это я, и я хочу этого. Пожалуйста. 

Дофламинго приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на него внимательно, затем отпустил его волосы. Пальцы спустились вниз, погладили щеку, надавили на губы. Ло лизнул кончики пальцев, легко прихватил их зубами. Он дрожал от желания, и это, черт побери, была вина Доффи - он заставил его чувствовать себя так, и он должен был сейчас взять на себя ответственность за это. Ло подумал, что если Доффи сейчас не разрешит ему, то он прибьет наглого птаха. Ну или попытается сделать это, как минимум. Возможно, Дофламинго увидел это в его глазах, так что вздохнул, облизнувшись, погладил его под подбородком, поднимая голову выше. 

\- Я не хочу навредить тебе, Ло. Ты слишком маленький и хрупкий для меня, - мужчина оттолкнулся от кровати, сел, разводя ноги, протянул руку вперед, перехватывая ладонь Ло и перекладывая ее себе на член. Трафальгар опустил голову, со смущением утыкаясь лицом в живот Доффи. Орган под пальцами ощущался гигантским, и Ло в целом понимал, что мужчина имел ввиду. Осторожно проведя ладонью от основания до головки, он обхватил горячую мокрую плоть - длины его пальцев едва хватало на то, чтобы сделать это комфортно. Трафальгар сглотнул и скосил взгляд на собственную руку. - А ты дразнишь меня, птенчик, и у тебя прекрасно это получается. 

Ло прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, чтоб успокоиться. Плавно проведя рукой вдоль члена несколько раз, он хмыкнул тихо и сполз ниже. Прижавшись губами к основанию члена, он уловил тихий вздох Доффи, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Такая явная реакция льстила ему - Ло хотелось сделать Дофламинго приятно. Мужчина заботился о нем даже сейчас, это было странно, непривычно, но Трафальгар был доволен. Горячо выдохнув, он прижался к члену щекой, посмотрел на мужчину и тихо усмехнулся ему. 

\- Ты же сможешь быть осторожным со мной, правда? Я не могу прекратить сейчас. 

Доффи улыбнулся широко, погладил его по голове и снова запустил длинные пальцы в волосы. Ло счел это за разрешение, опустил голову, прихватывая нежную кожу губами и следом прижимаясь поцелуем к вздувшейся вене. Высунув язык, он плотно прижал его к члену и медленно поднялся вверх, оставляя мокрый след. Поднявшись, обхватил блестящую влагой крупную головку губами, покатал на языке, сдерживая зародившийся в груди стон. Дофламинго с тихим ругательством убрал руку от его головы, завел ее себе за спину, упираясь в матрас позади себя. Второй рукой он взялся за одеяло и частично откинул его в сторону, открывая себе хороший обзор на Ло. Тихо зашуршали крылья, когда мужчина передвинул их вперед, укрывая любовника от возможных сквозняков с обеих сторон. 

Ло поежился, когда его по бокам коснулись щекочущие перья, поднял взгляд на Доффи и, сжав губами головку плотнее, медленно двинулся вперед, пытаясь принять внутрь хотя бы небольшую часть члена. Это было трудно, но не невозможно, и Ло очень хотелось попробовать. Он дрогнул, когда головка уперлась в заднюю стенку горла, сглотнул, отстраняясь обратно. На глазах выступили слезы, но Ло раздраженно смахнул их и попытался снова, помогая себе рукой. Медленно член прошел внутрь, надавил на горло, но Ло смог сдержать рвотный рефлекс, подался головой вперед, пропуская толстый ствол в глотку. Дофламинго наверху издал довольный стон, раздался тихий неожиданный треск ткани - мужчина слишком сильно сжал пальцы и разорвал сбитую простынь. 

Ло потерял счет времени. Он наслаждался тем, что делал, с каждым новым движением чувствуя все усиливающееся возбуждение так, словно это его ласкали так жарко и бесстыдно, а не он вылизывал чужой член. В попытках доставить Доффи удовольствие он смог впустить член в горло на половину, но больше не получалось, как он ни пытался, и это было обидно. Он отстранился, облизал член по всей длине, спустился ниже, прихватывая губами кожу на яичке, затем снова вернулся наверх, тяжело дыша. 

\- Хватит, котёнок, - Дофламинго положил руку ему на голову, сжал аккуратно пальцы, но Ло покачал головой. - Серьезно, Ло, заканчивай. Тебе не понравится, если я не сдержусь. 

Ло выпустил головку изо рта, несколько секунд пытался отдышаться, затем поднял взгляд на Доффи и облизнулся. Дофламинго выглядел так, словно едва сдерживался от активных действий. Его глаза были почти черными от удовольствия, на щеках ярко горел румянец, он тяжело дышал, приоткрыв губы, и Ло довольно заурчал, понимая, что это он стал причиной такой потери контроля. Медленно проведя кончиком языка по головке, он снова обхватил ее губами, качнул головой, не разрывая зрительного контакта, подался вперед плавно, миллиметр за миллиметром пропуская член в горло, тихо простонал вокруг горячей плоти. Подняв одну руку, он вцепился пальцами в твердое напряженное бедро любовника, второй спустился вниз по собственному телу, кончиками пальцев провел по члену, вздрагивая от яркого удовольствия. Ладонь Дофламинго на его голове сдвинулась, легла на затылок, и Ло замер, разрываясь между страхом и щекочущим предвкушением. 

\- Последний шанс, котёнок. Заканчивай, - голос Доффи звучал хрипло, он чуть наклонился, сильнее закрывая Ло крыльями. Ло чувствовал легкую дрожь его напряженных ног, сжал пальцы на его бедре и шире открыл рот, расслабляясь. Дофламинго тихо хмыкнул, сжимая волосы на его затылке и фиксируя голову на месте. - А тебе нравится это, да? У тебя такой хороший и горячий рот… Ты так хорошо принимаешь меня, - Доффи оттащил Ло за волосы от своего паха, пересел, поджимая длинные ноги с опасными когтями под себя и становясь на колени перед партнером. Взяв член в руку, мужчина провел горячей головкой по припухшим губам Ло, надавил легко, чуть-чуть проникая внутрь. - Заметь, я пытался тебя остановить. 

Ло закатил глаза, когда почувствовал первый легкий толчок внутрь, простонал хрипло, ощутив от движения любовника острую вспышку возбуждения. Обе руки он поднял и положил на бедра Доффи, аккуратно поглаживая чуть влажную кожу. Доффи отпустил его волосы, положил ладонь на затылок и надавил, направляя его голову, всунул член глубже, осторожно проникая в горло. Трафальгар сглотнул, открыл слезящиеся глаза, поднимая взгляд на мужчину. Дофламинго посмотрел ему в глаза, широко улыбнулся и снова двинул бедрами, уже быстрее. На его лбу проступило несколько капель пота, зубы были стиснуты, а шея напряжена - очевидно, контроль стоил ему усилий. Ло дрожал от мыслей о том, что Доффи, способный убить его просто сильнее сдавив пальцы у него на затылке, так старался для того, чтобы не нанести ему вред. Натёртые губы саднило, а челюсть ныла, но эта боль была желанной и даже немного приятной сейчас. Дофламинго надавил на его голову, немного изменяя наклон, приподнялся на коленях и медленно погрузил почти весь член в глотку Ло. Трафальгар замер, дрожа - он не мог ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться, и очень четко чувствовал чужой член в горле. Ощущение было странным и мешающим, но осознание приводило в экстаз. Сделав несколько глубоких толчков, Доффи отстранился, тяжело выдохнул и отпустил Ло - тот тут же упал вниз, дыша тяжело и часто. Из глаз текли слезы, и он вытер щеки предплечьем, пытаясь успокоиться. 

\- Ты молодец, котёнок, - Доффи снова сел, вытянул ноги вперед, держа длинные когти подальше от Ло, взял любовника под руки и усадил на колени лицом к себе. Большим пальцем погладил по щеке, стер оставшиеся слезы, наклонился, целуя в уголок опухших красных губ. - Ты просто умница. Дыши. 

Горячие ладони легли на спину Ло, погладили и размяли дрожащие мышцы. Трафальгар заурчал тихо от ласки, приводя наконец дыхание в норму. Как обычно запоздало, на него напало смущение - он покраснел и опустил голову, пряча лицо в плече партнера. Доффи усмехнулся, спустил ладони ниже, накрыл ими крепкие ягодицы, сжимая. Ло заскулил, снова дергаясь от возбуждения - за долгие годы, что у него не было партнера, он совершенно забыл о том, какой похотливой сучкой он мог быть. Страшно было представить, что Дофламинго мог подумать о нём. 

\- Ты был таким хорошим и послушным, Ло. Я тобой доволен, - Доффи прижал его к себе так, что их члены соприкоснулись, сжал сильнее пальцы, заставив Ло снова проскулить. Непослушными пальцами Трафальгар обхватил оба их члена, принялся двигать рукой вверх-вниз, дергаясь от простреливающего тело удовольствия. Дофламинго кивнул, облизываясь, надавил пальцем на вход. - Я так бы хотел трахнуть тебя сейчас. Ты так и напрашиваешься на это. Но ты такой узкий… 

Ло помотал головой, не понимая, чего хочет. Он ускорил движения руки, вслушиваясь в глубокий жадный голос Дофламинго, приподнялся на дрожащих коленях, потираясь членом о мужчину, выгнулся, подставляясь под горячие ладони. В голове была сплошная каша. Он помнил все свои доводы против секса с проникновением сейчас, но любой аргумент мерк в сравнении с удовольствием, которое он получал. Доффи облизал пальцы, надавил одним на вход, ввел на фалангу, и Ло сорвался на тихие отчаянные стоны. Он хотел, очень хотел, так сильно желал, чтобы любовник сейчас взял его. Он жаждал потеряться в удовольствии, забыть обо всем в этих сильных руках. Трафальгар понимал, что если Доффи сейчас поддастся ему, то он, Ло, не сможет завтра встать. Что он, скорее всего, окажется порван, и что все это будет чертовски больно. С движением пальца любовника внутрь он тут же забыл обо всем этом. 

\- Доффи, пожалуйста, - его голос был невероятно хриплым. Ло облизнул губы и сглотнул. Горло саднило после глубокого минета, он очень хотел пить, но сейчас не мог остановиться ни на минуту. - Пожалуйста, черт… Аах… 

\- Тише, котёнок, - Дофламинго улыбнулся ласково, наклонился к нему, целуя в переносицу, погладил свободной рукой его по волосам, успокаивая. Он аккуратно двинул пальцем внутри, надавил вторым, но ввести его уже было трудно. - Видишь, какой ты узкий? Я не смогу сейчас не навредить тебе. 

\- Плевать, блять, прошу тебя, - Ло задыхался. Он подался бедрами на руку Доффи, издал глубокий стон, задрожав от удовольствия. Любовник согнул палец внутри, нажал на чувствительную точку, огладил ее круговым движением, и Ло выгнуло с хриплым стоном. - Блять, да, пожалуйста! Ну же! 

\- Я сказал - нет, Ло. Есть идея получше, - Дофламинго вытащил палец, подхватил любовника под бедра и перевернулся вместе с ним, вжав в матрас. Ло успел только удивленно выдохнуть, как Доффи уже поцелуями спустился вниз. Подхватив ногу партнера под коленом, он закинул ее себе на плечо, и Ло вздрогнул, когда чувствительную кожу ступни пощекотало перьями крыла. Мужчина прижался носом к бедру, укусил внезапно так, что Ло дернулся и тихо зашипел, затем широко лизнул его промежность, срывая с губ тихий, почти жалобный стон. Трафальгар выгнулся, прикрыв глаза. Его грудь ходила ходуном, и он не знал куда деть руки, то закрывая лицо, то спуская ладони вниз на голову Доффи. - Лежи смирно, котёнок. 

Ло развел ноги шире, почувствовав как длинный язык влажно касается входа, надавливает, проникая кончиком внутрь. Это было невероятно смущающе, мужчина в очередной раз поднял руки вверх и закрыл ими лицо, тихо всхлипывая. Руки Дофламинго крепко держали его за бедра, притягивая обратно, когда Ло неосознанно дергался и пытался уйти от необычной ласки. Зафиксировав партнера на месте одной рукой, пальцами второй Доффи надавил на вход, помогая себе, проник языком глубже внутрь, и Ло громко проскулил, подаваясь навстречу. Ох, блять, это точно было лучше обычной дрочки. Дофламинго трахал его языком жадно, сильно толкаясь внутрь и мягко выскальзывая обратно. Трафальгар прикусил губу, сдерживая стоны и вслушиваясь в пошлые влажные звуки, раздающиеся снизу. Жар внизу живота нарастал, и Ло протянул руки вниз - одной накрыл голову Доффи, судорожно перебирая жесткие пряди, второй обхватил свой член, резко и быстро лаская себя в такт движениям языка мужчины. Надолго его не хватило - слишком давно он был возбужден. Доффи стоило лишь чуть-чуть ускориться, и Ло беспокойно заметался. Вскоре его выгнуло под Доффи, и он хрипло вскрикнул, кончая себе на живот. Ноги задрожали, словно став тряпочными, Ло обессиленно расслабился, позволяя Дофламинго вертеть собой, как тому хотелось. 

\- Умница, - Доффи перевернул его на живот и прижался губами к основанию шеи. Вздернув любовника вверх, он поставил Ло на колени, надавил на его бедра, заставив плотно свести ноги. Трафальгар вяло дернулся и выдохнул, почувствовав, как огромный член протискивается между ног, касается его собственных яиц и члена. Дофламинго крепко держал партнёра, трахая его бедра быстро и сильно. Ло возило взад-вперед по матрасу, и он вцепился пальцами в лежащую перед ним подушку, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору. От того, что Доффи делал с ним, он снова немного возбудился и теперь постанывал от каждого крепкого толчка, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от малейшего движения. Любовник над ним тихо стонал, покрывая поцелуями шею, плечи и спину Ло, а потом несдержанно резко выдохнул, вцепляясь зубами в шею и вжимая в матрас. Трафальгар тихо заскулил, подставляясь, чувствуя, как бедра заливает горячей спермой, вздрогнул, ощутив, пробежавшую по телу волну удовольствия, вторившую оргазму Дофламинго. 

Доффи опустился в гнездо рядом с Ло, сдвинув его немного в сторону, пару минут лежал, тяжело дыша, затем встрепенулся и поднялся, оставляя Трафальгара одного. Ло недовольно нахмурился, почувствовав холод без любовника, и приподнялся на локте, наблюдая за мужчиной. Дофламинго взял отложенную ранее фляжку, прошелся по помещению, выключая лампы и погружая помещение в темноту. Вернувшись к Ло, он сел, сделал несколько глотков, затем протянул воду Ло, которую тот с благодарностью принял. Пока он пил, Доффи вытащил из вороха подушек кусок ткани, обтер им Ло и попытался привести в порядок гнездо, перекладывая подушки и ткань вокруг них, достал слетевшее одеяло откуда-то снизу. Довольно выдохнув, дождался, пока Ло отложит флягу, потянул его вниз, прижимая к груди и накрывая крылом, затем накинул сверху одеяло. Трафальгар, сонный и вялый, повернулся, устраиваясь удобнее в руках мужчины, прижался к нему теснее и, откровенно смущаясь, поцеловал мягко в плечо. Дофламинго в ответ передвинул руку и погладил его за ухом, отвел растрепанные пряди от лица. 

\- Спи, птенчик. Завтра у нас целая куча дел. 

Ло согласно кивнул, но сил на ответ у него уже не осталось. Зевнув, он расслабленно выдохнул, свернулся у Доффи под боком и уснул, вслушиваясь в дыхание партнера, шелест травы на улице и далекий тихий плеск реки.


	6. 6

Утром Ло проснулся не сам. Разбуженный легкой щекоткой, он первые несколько секунд не мог понять, где находится и что происходит. Присутствие другого живого существа рядом уже не пугало его спросонья, он успел привыкнуть к Дофламинго, но то, что происходило сейчас, было непривычным. Широкие горячие ладони гладили аккуратно его кожу, пересчитывая ласковыми движениями ребра и очерчивая все изгибы худого тела, сам Доффи спрятался где-то внизу под одеялом, и Ло чувствовал его дыхание над пупком. Сухие губы коснулись нежной кожи и заставили вздрогнуть - мужчина почувствовал его движение и решил вылезти наружу.

\- Проснулся, птенчик? - он выглядел еще сонным и жутко взъерошенным. Ло протянул руку и неосознанно попытался пригладить его торчащие во все стороны светлые волосы, но потерпел поражение. - Извини, что разбудил. 

Трафальгар не смог ему ответить, только смутился отчего-то и буркнул что-то невразумительное. Жар тела мужчины на нём разворачивал мысли вполне в определенную сторону, и Ло попытался сдвинуться в сторону, чтобы не выдать Доффи свой интерес к происходящему. Казалось бы, было бы чего смущаться после того, что сам Ло вытворял ночью, но сейчас, при свете дня, было не так то просто за раз принять все то, что стремительно происходило с ними. 

\- Доброе утро, - наконец смог справиться с собой мужчина, быстро взглянув на Доффи, но тут же отвел взгляд в сторону, начав с интересом рассматривать потолок. Его голос звучал хрипло и глухо после вчерашних экспериментов, и это еще сильнее выбило Ло из колеи. Дофламинго, казалось, не обиделся, только усмехнулся и наклонил голову, вжимаясь носом в мягкое местечко за ухом. Вдохнув глубоко, он снова сполз немного ниже и прижался губами к изгибу шеи. - Что ты делаешь? 

\- Ничего такого, Ло, не паникуй. Ещё рано, и на улице туман. У нас ещё много времени перед тем, как он осядет, и можно будет выдвигаться, - Доффи выглядел довольным и расслабленным. Он снова глубоко вздохнул носом и легко поцеловал тонкую кожу, прижав губами лихорадочно пульсирующую артерию на шее. - Ты очень хорошо пахнешь.

Ло покосился на Дофламинго, затем аккуратно положил руки ему на спину, кончиками пальцев погладил немного вспревшую под одеялом кожу, двинулся дальше, натыкаясь на основание крыльев. Зарывшись пальцами в пушистые мягкие перышки, Трафальгар прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь редкой минутой тепла и покоя. Рядом с Дофламинго, _под ним_ , он чувствовал себя действительно хорошо. 

Невольно он задумался, в чем была причина. В том, что Доффи уже не раз спас его? Или в том, что выхаживал его во время болезни? Подумав, Ло решил, что только из-за этого не стал бы так легко позволять… Он покраснел, вспомнив вчерашние жадные сильные толчки мужчины - кожа ног до сих пор четко помнила ощущение от горячего толстого члена, скользящего влажной головкой по чувствительным местам. Тело прошило легкой волной возбуждения, и Ло поспешно переключил мысли на другую тему, отложив волнующие воспоминания на потом. 

В чем все же тогда было дело? У Ло давно не было партнера - последние его отношения, закончившиеся довольно трагично, были почти два года назад, когда он в последний раз жил в убежище с людьми. Проблема была в этом? Неудовлетворенное сексуальное желание могло толкнуть Ло на подобное, но будь дело только в этом, он должен был бы хотеть трахнуть Дофламинго сам, а не желать лечь под него. 

\- У тебя такое выражение лица, словно ты решил дыру в потолке просверлить взглядом, - Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся чему-то своему, затем полностью скрылся под одеялом, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями грудь Трафальгара. - Что-то опять случилось? 

Ло тихо фыркнул и покачал головой, хоть Доффи и не мог видеть сейчас этого жеста. Мужчина продолжил анализировать себя, стараясь не обращать внимание на отвлекающие ласки - Дофламинго в любом случае явно не ждал от него сейчас реакции, не переходя в активное наступление, так что Ло просто позволил себе наслаждаться, расслабившись. 

Прислушиваясь к тихой возне напарника под одеялом, Ло прикусил садняющую припухшую губу. Принюхавшись, прикрыл глаза, вдыхая полной грудью - резкие ноты запаха, те, что напоминали экзотические фрукты, стали насыщеннее, и Трафальгару захотелось залезть под одеяло к Доффи и снова хорошенько его обнюхать. Ло замер, целяясь за эту мысль. Возможно, в этом была причина его необъяснимой тяги к мужчине? Завозившись, он легко толкнул Доффи, прося его вылезти из-под одеяла. Дофламинго, еще более растрепанный, чем раньше, с широкой улыбкой от уха до уха, приподнял одеяло и вопросительно посмотрел на партнера, затем вылез и улегся рядом на бок. Ло, внезапно оробев, несколько секунд уговаривал себя, что все нормально, после чего смог взять себя в руки и податься ближе к мужчине, прижимаясь к разгоряченному телу, пахнущему сном, их близостью и, самое главное, самим Ло. Кот где-то внутри довольно заурчал, разве что ластиться не начал.

\- И как же я по-твоему пахну? - Ло, как и, наверное, любое другое существо, почти не чувствовал своего запаха и воспринимал его как нечто обычное и привычное, не считая, разве что, тех моментов, когда его кот пытался пометить что-либо, но этот запах немного отличался. Дофламинго сгреб его в охапку и прижался носом к волосам. Трафальгар невольно вспомнил, как мужчина уже обнюхивал его также, когда они в первый день сидели в маленькой квартире-убежище. Несколько минут Доффи молчал, и за время сосредоточенного обнюхивания Ло успел здорово смутиться и почувствовать неловкость. - Доффи? 

\- Да? - Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся, и Ло всего перетряхнуло от того, как ощущался этот смех, когда они были так близко друг к другу. Мужчина провел горячими пальцами по спине Трафальгара сверху вниз, опустил ладонь на бедро и крепко, почти до боли сжал его сильными пальцами, притягивая партнера еще ближе. Потянув, он заставил его закинуть на себя ногу. Ло прижался к нему, немного выгнувшись, и к нему закралось подозрение, что Дофламинго нравилось играть с его нервами и терпением. 

\- Не хочешь говорить, и не надо, - Ло фыркнул и попытался отстраниться, но Доффи погладил его бедро, аккуратнее - и надежнее - перехватил и не дал сдвинуться с места. Второй рукой мужчина обнял его за пояс и притянул к себе. Трафальгар тихо зашипел от ощущения себя игрушкой в чужих огромных руках, но с другой стороны почувствовал удовлетворение от бережности, с которой Дофламинго делал все это. Запутывающее ощущение. 

\- Почему же не хочу? Я просто думал, - дыхание шевельнуло волосы на макушке Ло, пуская волну мурашек по спине. Пальцы, обжигающие кожу бедра, зашевелились, поглаживая нежную внутреннюю сторону ноги. - Ты напоминаешь мне лес после дождя. Хвоя, смола, свежесть воды… Очень приятный запах. А если я делаю вот так, - Дофламинго разжал пальцы на бедре, и его ладонь скользнула вверх, между разведенных ног Ло. Пальцы погладили чувствительную кожу, потерли вход, и Ло выдохнул хрипло, дергаясь от яркого прикосновения. - Ты начинаешь пахнуть, словно мед. 

Ло фыркнул и поднял взгляд на Дофламинго. На лице мужчины, как и обычно, была широкая улыбка, и по его выражению нельзя было ничего сказать. Пальцы, поглаживающие его внизу, отвлекали, но Ло заставил себя сосредоточиться и снова фыркнуть, ясно выражая все, что думал на этот счет. Он мог думать о себе что угодно, но только не то, что мог пахнуть, чтоб его, медом. 

\- Шутить вздумал? Аах, - Дофламинго протолкнул внутрь палец, и от этого Трафальгар прозвучал жалобно и пошло, а не сердито, как планировал. - Черт, я же с тобой разговаривать пытаюсь… 

\- С чего ты взял, что я шучу, котенок? - Доффи повернулся, нависая над ним, оперся на правую руку, и Ло беспокойно приподнялся. Замотанное бинтом предплечье все еще было ранено, и Трафальгар, нахмурившись, скосил глаза на белую повязку. Следов крови не было, на Дофламинго, судя по всему, вообще все заживало, как на собаке, но врач, которым Ло был почти всю свою жизнь, был против. Доффи, поняв причину его беспокойства, только фыркнул смешливо, склонил голову на бок. - Не отвлекайся. 

\- Твоя рука…

\- В полном порядке. С чего ты взял, что я шучу? - Дофламинго снова ввел палец и принялся медленно двигать рукой, и это здорово отвлекало Ло от разговора. Переборов щекочущее внутренности возбуждение, он дернулся, сам не до конца понимая, чего хочет больше - отстраниться или насадиться на ласкающую руку. 

\- Ты же не... - Ло закрыл глаза, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, но мужчина, решивший, кажется, снова превратить его в скулящее недоразумение, как-то особенно удачно двинул пальцем, и мысли разбежались от Трафальгара, словно тараканы. - Ты… Аах, черт, да…

Дофламинго фыркнул над ним, двинул рукой сильнее, и Ло окончательно забыл все, что хотел сказать. Разведя ноги пошире, он поднял ладонь, пряча от мужчины красное лицо, и прикусил губу, сдерживая рвущиеся стоны. Он слишком легко поддавался Доффи, и это даже немного пугало. Если бы у него еще было время, чтобы пугаться…

Палец внутри словно бы начал двигаться свободнее и легче, и Ло на секунду задумался, когда Дофламинго умудрился успеть смазать пальцы. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы мужчина поднимал руки вверх, чтобы мочь хотя бы облизать их. Давление второго пальца прогнало и эти мысли. Ло тихо зашипел от легкого жжения, и Доффи наклонился, целуя его в висок. Жест, полный нежности и заботы, заставил сердце Трафальгара болезненно сжаться. Распахнув глаза, он поднял обе руки и схватил мужчину за шею, притягивая к себе и утыкаясь губами куда-то ему в скулу. 

Дофламинго наклонился к нему, с тихим шорохом сдвинулись крылья, откидывая в сторону лишнее сейчас одеяло. Мужчина оперся на руку, прижался носом к мокрому виску и тихо глубоко вздохнул. Второй палец вошел внутрь полностью, растягивая Ло, и тот тихо застонал, поворачивая голову и на ощупь находя уголок губ Доффи. 

\- Ты молодец, - Доффи шептал, но Ло казалось, что голос мужчины был очень громким сейчас. Сжавшись, Трафальгар охнул от ощущений и двинул бедрами. Пальцы внутри проехались по чувствительной точке, надавили на нее, затем Дофламинго развел их в стороны. Ло зажмурился, впитывая ощущения - каждое плавное движение по гладким стенкам отдавалось сильным удовольствием, Ло хотел бы кричать в голос, но не мог после вчерашнего, так что ему оставалось только хрипло постанывать, поддаваясь властным жарким движениям. - Разведи ноги пошире, Ло, мне неудобно. 

Ло отвернул голову, утыкаясь носом в разворошенные подушки, покраснел до кончика носа, но ноги послушно развел. Дофламинго довольно улыбнулся и медленно сильно двинул рукой, вгоняя пальцы глубже. Раздался тихий хлюпающий звук, от которого Ло смутился еще сильнее. Не в силах держать руки на весу, он расцепил хватку на шее мужчины и уронил ладони себе на грудь, вцепляясь ногтями в кожу на ключицах. Доффи выпрямился, садясь между его ног, вытащил пальцы и поднял руку, осматривая ее с явным интересом. Пальцы влажно поблескивали, а на лице Дофламинго сначала отобразилось недоумение, которое затем плавно изменилось в хищное выражение, от которого Ло мелко задрожал. Медленно облизав пальцы, Доффи внимательно посмотрел на партнера, затем вернул руку вниз, вставляя внутрь два пальца и мягко надавливая третьим. 

\- Вот сейчас ты пахнешь сладко, птенчик, - мужчина нагнулся, изгибаясь, и прижался носом к животу Ло, шумно втягивая воздух. - Ты пахнешь медом, какими-то цветами и мной. Особенно мной. 

Ло дернулся и вспыхнул, вслушиваясь в тихие слова Доффи. Ничего удивительного в том, что он пах своим партнером, не было - тот вчера пометил его одним из самых надежных способов. Трафальгар поднял руку, проводя кончиками пальцев по горящим щекам - воспоминание о том, как Дофламинго кончил на него, подстегнуло возбуждение до немыслимого уровня. Разведя ноги на максимум, Ло выгнул спину и призывно простонал - что-то внутри подсказывало, что Дофламинго ждал от него подобного. Тот улыбнулся довольно, надавил третьим пальцем и с некоторым трудом вставил и его. 

Ощущение было немного болезненным - у Дофламинго были изящные длинные пальцы, и сейчас, когда их было целых три внутри, они проникали довольно глубоко, а также сильно растягивали собой непривычные к такому стенки. Трафальгар прикусил губу и постарался расслабиться, невольно вспоминая свои первые опыты в подобном сексе. Сравнивать “тогда” и “сейчас” не очень хотелось, особенно потому, что Ло был уверен, что если Дофламинго узнает, что он думает о ком-то другом в такой момент, то как минимум обидится. А если разозлится… Тем не менее, воспоминания продолжали приходить. 

Когда Ло впервые попробовал такой секс, ему не было и двадцати лет. Тогда он уже успел познать все “прелести” жизни в одиночестве и не раз сражался за свою жизнь, а потому когда кто-то проявил к нему интерес и заботу, он невольно заинтересовался. Сейчас Ло уже даже не помнил имени человека, с которым спал в течение нескольких месяцев. Но он отчетливо вспоминал, как неловко, неприятно и болезненно это было первые несколько раз - его партнер никак не мог справиться с волнением, а по неопытности был уверен, что все пройдет также, как с женщинами, а потому подготовка не особо его занимала. Помня тот опыт, Ло знал, как себя нужно вести сейчас, но действия Дофламинго отличались от того, к чему он привык. Мужчина точно знал, как быстро и эффективно доставить Трафальгару удовольствие. Вспышка ревности кольнула неожиданно и внезапно - Ло даже удивился. Он знал Дофламинго всего неделю, и, разумеется, у него были партнеры до него, откуда ревность? Тем не менее, чувство не желало пропадать, и Трафальгар недовольно нахмурился, фыркая.

Словно почувствовав, что мыслями Ло где-то далеко, Доффи быстро поднял голову и прищурил глаза. Резко двинув рукой, он выбил из Ло хриплый вскрик, надавил сильными пальцами на простату, и мужчину под ним скрутило от болезненного удовольствия, граничащего с мучением. Ло тихо проскулил, вытянул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до Доффи и отстранить его пальцы от себя, но мужчина перехватил его ладонь на полпути и отвел ее в сторону, не давая себе помешать. 

\- О чем задумался? - в глубоком низком голосе Доффи появился намек на угрозу. У Ло появилось ощущение, что он умел читать мысли, никак иначе это нельзя было объяснить. Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень-очень виноватым. Откуда-то появилась уверенность, что ему нельзя думать о ком-то другом в таком ключе, пусть это и было давно. Посмотрев на Дофламинго, Ло издал тихий скулящий звук, помотал головой и подался на руку мужчины, подчиняясь его властным движениям. Губы Доффи искривились в нехорошей ухмылке, он вытащил пальцы с громким неприличным хлюпанием и крепко схватил любовника за бедро. - Не смей думать о чем-то другом, Ло.

Трафальгар не успел ответить - Дофламинго одним движением перевернул его на живот и хлестко шлепнул по бедру, заставляя встать на колени. Ло передернуло от желания, когда на его поясе сжались сильные ладони - Доффи легко приподнял его и устроил так, как ему было удобно. Затем мужчина одной рукой надавил между лопаток, и Ло выгнулся, утыкаясь носом в горячие от его тела подушки. Три скользких пальца снова оказались внутри, и Трафальгару оставалось только сипло стонать и вздрагивать от острого удовольствия, граничащего с болью, когда Дофламинго принялся быстро и сильно трахать его пальцами. Он был очень близко к оргазму и с трудом заставил себя отпустить из судорожно сжатого кулака простынь для того, чтобы спустить руку вниз и приласкать себя - оглушающее удовольствие подвело его к грани, но никак не могло толкнуть за нее. В ответ на его движение Доффи низко глухо зарычал, перехватил руку, заводя ее Ло за спину и наклоняясь близко к нему. Трафальгар снова тихо застонал, почувствовав приятную жаркую тяжесть тела мужчины на своей спине. Дофламинго на несколько долгих секунд зарылся носом в его волосы, ни на миг не прекращая сильные движения рукой, а затем укусил за холку, срывая с губ любовника громкий продолжительный стон. Удовольствие, ранее накапливающееся в паху, растеклось по всему телу - поясницу и живот покалывало от острых искр наслаждения, и Трафальгару стало сложно дышать. Он редко и через силу вздыхал через раз, начиная мелко дрожать от накатывающих ощущений. Наконец Ло дернулся и кончил, выгнувшись до боли и упираясь затылком в плечо любовника. Он впервые кончал без рук, и это было самым ярким оргазмом в его жизни - удовольствие прокатилось по всему телу, выжигая нервы и совершенно отбивая возможность адекватно думать. 

Несколько минут Трафальгар стоял все в той же позе - Доффи продолжал удерживать его, покусывая шею, уже куда ласковее. Ло бедрами чувствовал движение - вытащив из него пальцы, Дофламинго ласкал себя, очевидно, пока решив пожалеть задницу партнера. Затаив дыхание, Трафальгар слушал его тихие стоны, до сих пор переживая отголоски собственного наслаждения. Под конец Дофламинго навалился на него всем весом, и Ло вздрогнул, почувствовав давление головки на вход. Медленно она проникла внутрь, и Трафальгар сипло выдохнул, боясь пошевелиться - несмотря на растяжку тремя пальцами, это все же было болезненно. Головка члена внутри ощущалась огромной, да и Ло все еще был слишком чувствительным после оргазма, но от того, что Доффи оказался внутри него, Трафальгар внезапно ощутил удовлетворение. Любовник снова сжал зубы на его шее, зарычал тихо и кончил внутрь, вырывая из Ло новый задушенный стон, перетекший в скулеж. 

Отпустив Трафальгара, Дофламинго выпрямился, садясь на поджатые ноги, и сыто облизнулся. Ло под ним тут же рухнул в окончательно разрушенное гнездо. Сейчас он мог только хрипло дышать, пытаясь прийти в себя и пережить непонятное волнение от того, что произошло. Внутри он чувствовал сперму партнера, и это было необычно, совершенно непонятно и странным образом удовлетворяло, хотя Ло не смог бы внятно пояснить, что именно вызывало в нем такие чувства. Наконец он смог пошевелиться. С трудом перевернувшись на спину, он недовольно уставился на донельзя довольного Доффи.

\- Ты кончил в меня! Черт побери, - Ло сглотнул, пытаясь немного смочить сухую глотку, которую драло от каждого слова. - Теперь снова придется мыться, чтоб тебя. 

\- Я могу принести тебе воды сюда, - удивительно миролюбиво предложил Дофламинго, не прекращая широко улыбаться ни на секунду. Вытянув руку, он погладил кончиками пальцев влажный от испарины живот Ло, затем наклонился и поцеловал партнера в уголок губ. Отстранившись, он потянулся и вылез из гнезда. - Не ворчи, птенчик, я знаю, что тебе понравилось. Ты очень мило стонал, я оценил. 

Трафальгар оскалился на него, недовольно зашипев, с трудом отвел руку вбок и кинул подушкой в этого наглого птаха. Тот, впрочем, без проблем перехватил снаряд, отложил его в сторону и рассмеялся. Хотя Ло все еще затруднялся понимать его настроение в полной мере - Доффи постоянно улыбался, но редко в его улыбке чувствовалось настоящее веселье, - он был уверен, что этот смех был вполне настоящим. Доффи выглядел до безобразия довольным, и Ло невольно улыбнулся уголками губ в ответ. Отсмеявшись, Дофламинго взял почти пустую флягу и протянул ее Ло, которую тот с благодарностью принял - пить хотелось невероятно. Пока Трафальгар пил, он успел надеть свой костюм и теперь возился с молниями и застежками на спине и на ногах. Ло, отложив пустую фляжку, наблюдал за ним с сытой сонливостью, не испытывая ни малейшего желания шевелиться. Несмотря на чуть-чуть побаливающую задницу, он чувствовал себя замечательно - мышцы приятно гудели от удовольствия, а по телу до сих пор бродили отголоски пережитого оргазма. Вытянувшись во весь рост, Ло зарылся в подушки, прячась от легкой прохлады. Доффи гремел чем-то в углу за машиной, но мужчина не испытывал ни малейшего желания проверять, чем он там занимался. 

Дофламинго вышел на улицу и вскоре вернулся, как и обещал, с парой ведер воды, и Ло все же пришлось встать. Некоторое время он потратил на то, чтобы отмыться и убрать из себя чужую сперму. Ему пришлось снова обрычать Доффи и выгнать его на улицу, чтобы смочь сделать это без проблем и не умирая от смущения - птах не затыкался ни на секунду и постоянно насмешливо предлагал ему помощь в этом непростом деле, и под конец Ло готов был загрызть его. Закончив с помывочными процедурами, Ло оделся. Его одежда все еще была немного сырой, но это было куда лучше, чем ходить голым. Да и то, что она наконец-то была чистой, прибавляло Ло настроения, так что он решил особо не расстраиваться из-за сырости. Надев плащ, зашнуровав ботинки и застегнув на бедре кобуру, он почувствовал себя готовым к сегодняшнему дню. Оставалось только поесть, но после их успешной вылазки это не было проблемой. Открыв машину, Ло пошарил по сумкам и достал паек, который прямо на месте открыл и принялся грызть. Вскоре вернулся выгнанный Дофламинго - он успел снова сходить до реки и наполнить пустые фляжки. Поев и утолив жажду, они, как смогли, привели в порядок разворошенное гнездо, затем натянули брезент на оба матраса, укрывая их от пыли и грязи. Забрав с собой часть еды из сумок, они наконец могли выдвигаться.

Обсуждение вопроса того, как они будут возвращаться в город, заняло у них добрых полчаса. Ло понимал, что на машине вернуться не получится - они для того и ехали в такую даль, чтобы спрятать ее, - но лететь до города не хотел. Когда он предложил пойти пешком, Дофламинго посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, закатил глаза и заново принялся объяснять, что лететь куда быстрее и безопаснее. По его словам, в воздухе на них не могли напасть - вокруг не было ни одной летучей твари, страшнее, чем он сам, - да и идти они будут до наступления зимы. На земле на них мог напасть какой-нибудь мутант или, что хуже, люди Тича, которые непременно искали тех, кому хватило наглости угнать машину и убить членов банды. Ло пропускал аргументы мимо ушей потому, что у него все внутренности переворачивались заранее, стоило только подумать о долгом страшном перелете до самого города.

\- Ло, это просто смешно. Я понимаю, что ты боишься высоты, но это самое простое решение. Или ты настолько мне не доверяешь? - Дофламинго начинал злиться, Ло это прекрасно видел, но пока держал себя в руках. Сжав переносицу двумя пальцами, он широкими шагами прошелся взад-вперед по пыльной дороге, пытаясь успокоиться. - Мы пешком до города несколько дней будем добираться, даже если будем бежать. Хватит спорить. 

У Ло не было адекватных аргументов, так что он просто посильнее вцепился в нодати и нахохлился, вжимая голову в плечи. Его страх высоты всегда бесил в первую очередь его самого, но сделать он с этим ничего не мог. Причем Трафальгар даже не мог сказать, откуда это взялось - он никогда не падал с большой высоты, не находился в опасных для себя ситуациях где-то наверху (до тех пор, пока не встретил Дофламинго, конечно - мужчина быстро исправил это, почти сразу затащив его на крышу), да и в целом разумных причин бояться у него не было. Особенно раздражало то, что Ло был котом-мутантом, и довольно часто был вынужден залезать на деревья или высокие места, где его бы не смогли достать враги, так что должен был бы уже избавиться от этой своей слабости, но… Мужчина вздохнул, опуская голову. Страх был, есть и будет, и сделать он с этим ничего не мог. Возможно, Дофламинго был прав, и Ло просто стоило довериться ему? 

\- Совсем забыл, - Доффи наконец прекратил нарезать круги и полез в набедренную сумку. Нашарив там что-то, он улыбнулся широко, словно и не злился минуту назад, затем достал из сумки узи, почти идентичный тому, что был у Ло. - Нашел его все же на складе, когда вернулся туда. Держи, птенчик. Патроны тоже есть. 

Трафальгар принял пистолет почти с детским восторгом, едва не забыв поблагодарить мужчину, и тут же принялся осматривать оружие, быстро и умело разобрав его на части. Владеть двумя такими пистолетами было его давней мечтой, и на складе он действительно расстроился оттого, что не смог найти узи. К тому же, Дофламинго действительно вручил ему еще и уйму патронов в придачу, и это было замечательно - скудные боезапасы Ло почти закончились, и это внушало тревогу. Сейчас, вооруженный и счастливый, он сунул заново собранный пистолет в карман - запасная кобура, которая могла бы ему подойти, осталась в рюкзаке в убежище. Дофламинго наблюдал за ним чуть ли не с умилением, и видеть подобное выражение на его лице было довольно странно. 

Ло пристально посмотрел на Доффи и тяжело вздохнул. Внимание мужчины - он не забыл про узи, который был нужен Ло, даже в их обстоятельствах - льстило и одновременно внушало легкое чувство стыда. Несмотря на все капризы Ло, мужчина продолжал заботиться о нем, а он вел себя, как маленький. Подняв голову к бледно-голубому небу, на которое уже начало выползать солнце, Трафальгар почесал затылок и снова вздохнул. Он знал, что Доффи был прав - полет был самым лучшим решением, с какой стороны ни взгляни. Он знал, что мужчина не позволит ему упасть, и что, скорее всего, это даже пройдет достаточно быстро, но стоило ему подумать о том, как он снова окажется в небе высоко над землей… Поежившись, он взглянул на напарника с таким видом, словно решил отправиться на верную смерть. 

\- Ладно, Доффи, только давай побыстрей с этим закончим. 

\- Созрел наконец? - Дофламинго довольно покивал и проверил сумки на бедрах, убеждаясь, что они закреплены и закрыты. Удовлетворившись беглым осмотром, он подошел к Ло и забрал у него нодати, затем положил на землю. Не дав возмутиться, подхватил партнера на руки, словно боялся, что если позволит ему еще хоть минуту простоять на земле, тот передумает и заупрямится. Возможно, он был прав. - Вот и умница. Я лечу быстрее машины, так что скоро будем в убежище, не переживай так. 

Трафальгар, уже наученный в прошлый раз, сразу обхватил Доффи за шею обеими руками, затем опустил голову ему на плечо, пряча лицо и заодно согревая замерзший нос. Одна рука мужчины держала его под бедрами, вторая крепко обхватила за пояс, прижимая крепче, и в целом Ло чувствовал себя более-менее уверенно. Снизу раздался глухой стук и скрежет металла по земле - Доффи схватил длинными когтями нодати, который Ло никак не мог закрепить без рюкзака так, чтобы не бояться потерять. Под тихий шорох перьев раскрылись огромные крылья, и Ло сжался весь, готовясь к рывку. В один сильный взмах они оказались над землей, и Ло начал примерно понимать, как себя чувствует пробка, которой выстреливают из бутылки - взлет был слишком уж стремительным. Где-то внизу живота появилось странное сосущее ощущение, которое исчезло со следующим взмахом крыльев, и мужчина вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. В ушах свистел ветер, и Ло буквально шкурой ощущал скорость, с которой они перемещались в воздухе. 

В этот раз Дофламинго не стал просить его посмотреть вниз. Смотреть, по сути, было не на что - внизу вилась серая полоса разбитой дороги и желтые поля травы, смазанные в одно неясное далекое пятно. Тем не менее, Ло сам попытался отмереть и осмотреться - он отчаянно желал побороть свой страх, и делать это рядом с Доффи было очевидно безопаснее и надежнее, чем в одиночестве. С трудом оторвав нос от плеча мужчины, Трафальгар опасливо покосился вниз. В животе что-то неприятно шевельнулось, а в горле появился тугой комок, но Ло сглотнул и заставил себя наклониться чуть вперед, отрываясь от Дофламинго, чтобы лучше разглядеть землю внизу. Он почувствовал, как Доффи поощрительно погладил его пальцами по боку, и даже немного приободрился, несмотря на легкое головокружение. От высоты захватывало дух, и мужчина был уверен, что если бы он стоял, то его ноги были бы ватными и непослушными сейчас, но прежняя паника так и не накрыла его, и это было явным прогрессом. Выдохнув, Ло чуть повернулся в крепкой хватке партнера так, чтобы снова плотно к нему прижиматься, но при этом видеть землю внизу. 

Город, сначала неясными пиками возвышавшийся где-то далеко, стремительно приближался, и вскоре они уже скользили над серыми крышами домов. Дофламинго, очевидно, летел сразу к убежищу, но на полпути внезапно резко сменил курс. Ло вывернулся в его руках, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть ту сторону, куда они изначально летели - внизу угадывались какие-то силуэты, но глаза слезились от ветра, и сказать ничего точнее Трафальгар не мог. Вскоре мужчины приземлились на крышу одного из относительно целых небоскребов, откуда открывался вид на целый город. Доффи опустил Ло и тут же стремительно подошел к краю, опираясь руками на высокий бортик и свешиваясь вниз, высматривая что-то вдалеке. Ло не торопился к нему присоединяться - Дофламинго очевидно злился и,приземляясь, почти вошел в пике так, что в итоге у Ло желудок застрял где-то у горла. Сейчас у Трафальгара едва хватило сил на то, чтобы аккуратно сесть на ослабевшие ноги и передохнуть. 

\- Сраные уроды, - Доффи прошелся вдоль края крыши, и его когти оставляли борозды в камне под ногами. Ло с интересом склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за ним, решив не отвлекать мужчину вопросами. Соваться под руку злому Дофламинго не хотелось, а тот и сам все расскажет. - Ло, ты видел? Они думают, что я совсем тупой? 

Трафальгар прождал несколько минут, одновременно дожидаясь и пока пройдет слабость в ногах, а желудок вернется туда, где ему полагается быть, и пока Доффи немного остынет и перестанет выкапывать глубокую борозду в крыше когтями. В конце концов он поднялся и осторожно подошел к краю, положил руки на бортик и крепко его сжал, немного наклоняясь вперед так, чтобы видеть то, что находилось внизу. 

Ло плохо ориентировался в городе - он прибыл сюда совсем недавно, и большую часть времени его вел Доффи, так что сейчас было трудно понять, куда надо смотреть, но вскоре Трафальгар смог различить знакомые ориентиры и проследовал по ним взглядом. Он не очень хорошо видел так далеко вперед, но слух уже подсказал ему, почему Дофламинго был так зол - ветер доносил на крышу отдаленные голоса людей, шум мотора машины и звук множества шагов. Ло прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь - в той стороне, где было их убежище, их ждали. 

Дофламинго зло выругался и отошел от края. Усевшись на крышу, он скрестил лапы и оперся на них ладонями, поднимая голову к небу. Запустив руку в волосы, он почесал затылок и пробормотал что-то, а затем полез в сумку. Достав карту, он согнулся над ней, выводя неясные линии длинными пальцами. Ло покосился на него и решил не мешать сейчас. Пройдя к углу крыши, он наклонился вниз, пытаясь высмотреть противников вдалеке. Неясные мелкие точки мелькали у переулка, ведущего к убежищу, Ло смог увидеть пару машин, похожих на ту, что они угнали, как две капли воды. Трое неясных силуэтов с автоматами бродили рядом, явно скучая. Возможно, их ждали уже долгое время. Ло нахмурился, раздумывая - скорее всего Тич искал их после произошедшего на складе. Спускаясь из квартиры-убежища, они с Дофламинго спустили веревку вместо обрушившейся лестницы, и скорее всего, именно это их и выдало. Глухо выругавшись, Трафальгар попытался прикинуть собственные шансы всего лишь с парой узи против злой толпы людей с автоматами. Прогнозы выходили не самые утешительные, но в убежище остались все вещи Ло, и он был готов рискнуть. 

\- Мне нужен твой узи, Ло, - Дофламинго стремительным движением поднялся на ноги и требовательно протянул руку Трафальгару. Сейчас он выглядел также, как в тот день, что они встретились, и в каждом его движении можно было заметить угрозу и силу, а в глазах плескались злость и жестокость. Ло в очередной раз порадовался, что Доффи решил выбрать его союзником, а не врагом, но тем не менее отступил на шаг, неосознанно опуская ладонь на карман с пистолетом, покачав головой. - Дай мне пистолет. 

\- Ты собрался идти один? Это самоубийство, - Ло сунул ладонь в карман и сжал рукоять узи, отталкивая руку Дофламинго. Сам факт того, что Доффи вот так списал его со счетов...бесил. Ло понимал, что не идет ни в какое сравнение с ним по силе и, возможно, даже по скорости, но он и сам умел сражаться. Оскалившись, он отступил еще на шаг, с вызовом посмотрев на партнера. - Я тоже пойду, Доффи. Их там целая толпа, ты сам видел, и у них, чтоб тебя, автоматы. Ты может и сильный, но не пуленепробиваемый. Они просто убьют тебя. 

Дофламинго замер на несколько секунд, рассматривая его, затем закатил глаза, фыркнул и шагнул вперед. Схватив Ло за шкирку, словно котенка, он встряхнул его, ловко залез в карман рукой и выкрутил узи из пальцев Трафальгара, затем не особо бережно отпустил так, что Ло пошатнулся и едва устоял на ногах. Подняв руку, он с силой провел по его волосам, спустил пальцы на шею и сжал ее сзади, словно укусил, затем отпустил и, не говоря ни слова, прыгнул с крыши, с громким хлопком раскрывая крылья и тут же скрываясь за поворотом соседнего здания. 

Ло, ошеломленный и дезориентированный, встряхнулся и угрюмо посмотрел ему вслед, подняв руку и коснувшись словно обожженной пальцами Доффи кожи. Потерев ладонью шею, он прошел вперед и поднял с крыши нодати, отряхнул ножны от бетонной крошки и пыли и закинул меч за плечо. Дофламинго мог думать и делать все, что ему хочется, но сам Ло не собирался просто ждать, пока он соизволит спустить его с крыши. Присев и оперевшись руками в крышу, он вздрогнул, переживая короткую волну боли, после чего потянулся, поднимаясь на практически чужих, звериных ногах. Отряхнувшись, Ло медленно моргнул, привыкая к полностью изменившемуся зрению, покачнулся с непривычки и потянулся вниз, стягивая мешающие сейчас ботинки. Сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном было трудно, но в итоге Ло смог связать шнурки между собой и забросить ботинки себе на шею, после чего быстро перебрался на самый край крыши. 

Главным плюсом его полностью измененной формы было то, что он не боялся в ней высоты. Доффи принес его на крышу высотного здания, и земля была чертовски далеко, но, к счастью, вниз вело множество доступных для мутанта-кота дорог. Прищурившись, Трафальгар склонил голову, примеряясь к тому, как именно будет слезать, а затем без колебаний прыгнул вперед и вниз.


	7. 7

Вряд ли Ло потом смог бы рассказать, как именно он умудрился спуститься с подобной верхотуры и не разбиться насмерть. Он был слишком зол тогда, да и звериный разум не способствовал аналитике. Не сломал себе ничего, и ладно. Он несся по захламленной мусором и ржавыми машинами улице, перепрыгивая препятствия гигантскими прыжками. Впереди он слышал крики, выстрелы и невнятную беготню, а также чуял кровь, и это подгоняло его вперед. Он злился на людей — чертовы убийцы, как они посмели поджидать их?! День начался слишком хорошо, Трафальгар всегда подозревал, что существует какой-то вселенский баланс, отвечающий за то, чтобы плохого всегда случалось столько же, сколько хорошего, но, черт возьми, почему именно сегодня?! Он злился на Дофламинго — как этот хренов пернатый придурок _вообще посмел_ бросить его одного на крыше? Оставил, словно провинившегося пятилетку, чтоб не лез во взрослые разборки, да еще и на такой высоте! Ло с трудом сдерживал рычание, чувствуя, как у него зудят зубы от желания укусить птаха побольнее. Он злился на самого себя — он был уверен, что их выдала оставленная веревка, а именно он уговорил Дофламинго использовать этот способ выбраться из убежища, потому что испугался, блять, полета и не захотел улететь с крыши, до которой было куда проще добраться.

Запах крови усилился, стоило ему свернуть на основную улицу, из которой вел к убежищу переулок. Тут было шумно — гудели заведенные моторы машин, кричали люди, эхом разносились по округе выстрелы. Ло недовольно дернул кошачьим ухом, невольно осматриваясь по сторонам — шум запросто мог привлечь длинноногих или любую другую тварь, охочую до легкой медленной добычи. Он подпрыгнул вверх и вбок, цепляясь за выступ в сломанной стене, перепрыгнул вперед, перебираясь на кондиционер, чудом продолжавший надежно держаться, устроился на самом краю, глядя вниз. Люди, караулившие машины, уже были мертвы — Ло видел, как блестели их внутренности, вываленные наружу, чуял сладкую кровь, и с трудом удержал себя на месте после того, как внутреннему коту внезапно захотелось есть. Поморщившись и отведя взгляд от мертвецов, Ло встряхнулся. Мерзость какая. До людоедства он никогда не опустится, чтобы там его кошак не думал.

Новый истошный вопль отвлек его от мыслей о еде. Резко подняв голову, Трафальгар принюхался. Он наконец смог почуять Дофламинго, и внутри что-то дернулось в неясном радостном чувстве. Ло напомнил себе, что вообще-то злится на птаха, фыркнув на собственную сентиментальность, после чего с силой оттолкнулся от кондиционера, прыгая на крышу все еще заведенной машины. Сейчас он мог видеть переулок, но не рисковал соваться туда так сразу. Все еще были слышны автоматные очереди, но все реже. Спустившись на землю, Ло на всех четырех конечностях прижался к земле и навострил уши, пробираясь вперед. В этот момент из переулка выбежала пара мужчин. Они были перемазаны в грязи, а на лицах был написан чистый ужас. Ло отпрянул назад, спрятавшись под машину.

— Блять, эта паскуда… Джефф, что ты копаешься? Нам надо сказать боссу, что эта тварь сбежала! — один из людей подошел к машине и распахнул дверь машины, а второй замер в нескольких шагах от машины и смотрел на мертвых на земле. — Твою мать, шевелись, или я уеду…

Мужчина не успел договорить — раздался давно знакомый Ло шорох крыльев, и человека вздернуло вверх так быстро, что Трафальгар даже не успел ничего заметить. Болезненный вопль раздался где-то наверху, спустя несколько секунд рядом с машиной с мерзким глухим звуком шлепнулось с огромной высоты тело. Ло поморщился, когда до него долетели капли крови — все же он не был любителем убийств, тем более настолько жестоких. Возможно, стоило поговорить об этом с Дофламинго позже…

Второй мужчина — Джефф — с тихим криком, полным страха, развернулся и метнулся обратно в переулок, пытаясь скрыться, но снова мелькнула крылатая тень, и он тоже исчез где-то наверху. Ло прижал уши к голове, почувствовав внезапный страх. Дофламинго убивал быстро, бесшумно и крайне жестоко. В который раз Ло порадовался, что мужчина был на его стороне, но Доффи, черт его побери, пугал. Тело неудавшегося беглеца упало на машину, и Ло с перепугу тут же вылетел из-под нее пулей, забравшись на балкон ближайшего дома. Оглянувшись, он присвистнул и поежился — мертвец упал почти точно на середину крыши, промяв ее так, что она смяла собой почти весь салон машины внутри.

Встряхнувшись, Ло перепрыгнул вперед, цепляясь длинными когтями за выступы в стене дома, и глянул вниз. Дофламинго стоял неподалеку от упавшей несколько дней назад лестницы и одной из лап держал лежащего на земле человека за голову. Тот поднял руки, в бессмысленных попытках пытаясь отстранить когтистую лапу от себя, но Доффи не обращал на это внимание. Ухо Ло дернулось, когда он услышал тихий нарастающий треск, раздался задушенный скулеж, и затем голова мужчины разлетелась кусками, окропив длинные когти Доффи кровью и мозгами. Тот брезгливо поднял и отряхнул ногу, а затем быстро поднял голову на Трафальгара, вскинув руку с пистолетом. Замерев на секунду, он склонил голову на бок и тяжело вздохнул, опуская оружие.

— Жутко выглядишь, птенчик. Зачем туда залез?

Трафальгар прижал уши к голове, услышав недовольство в голосе Дофламинго, затем вскинулся, заметив движение за спиной мужчины. Утробно зарычав, он прыгнул вперед, краем глаза замечая, как Доффи неуловимым движением отходит в сторону с траектории его полета, а затем всем весом врезался в человека, занесшего нож, роняя его на землю. Инстинкты работали куда быстрее мозга, и Ло опомнился только после того, как его когти вонзились в грудь незнакомца, а острые сильные челюсти вцепились в горло. Мужчина под ним занес руку с ножом, пытаясь отбиться, но Ло лишь сильнее стиснул зубы, яростно зарычав. Человек даже не успел вскрикнуть, лишь дернулся слабо в стальной хватке, а затем обмяк и перестал шевелиться. Услышав шаги сзади, Ло стремительно повернулся, оскалив окровавленные зубы.

— Ло, это всего лишь я, — Доффи поднял руки, предусмотрительно убрав пистолет. Он широко улыбался, с ног до головы осматривая изменившегося Трафальгара, но между его бровей пролегла глубокая складка, а в голосе звучало что-то, что подсказывало, что мужчина был зол. — Хорош же ты удивлять меня, отдаю должное. Это был последний?

Ло медленно моргнул, пытаясь понять, что именно говорил ему Доффи, а затем прислушался, дернув длинным хвостом. Вокруг было тихо, лишь куски бетона, расколотого выстрелами, иногда с тихим стуком падали на асфальт. Трафальгар не слышал ни чужого дыхания, ни шагов, так что медленно покачал головой и отошел вбок, убирая когти от мертвого человека. Неосознанно отряхнув руки, он, чуть покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги и потянул шею вперед, принюхиваясь. От Дофламинго пахло кровью, потом и порохом, и сочетание этих запахов было хорошо знакомо Ло. Они означали войну и смерть, напоминали о всем плохом, что произошло в его жизни. Немного оскалив зубы и распушив хвост, он сделал маленький шаг назад. Доффи пугал, и сейчас Ло опасался приближаться, хотя та его часть, что была тупым зверем, говорила где-то глубоко внутри, что подойти можно и нужно — Дофламинго его не обидит. Ло и сам это знал, но увиденное нервировало, — очевидно, мужчина умел убивать и, скорее всего, делал это часто. У Ло было достаточно поводов для тревоги сейчас. Но, все же, несмотря ни на что, ему нужно было осмотреть Дофламинго, чтобы убедиться, что он не умудрился снова получить рану. Коту же хотелось подойти и уткнуться лбом в горячее плечо, чтобы мужчина смог успокоить и приласкать его, потому что, черт, Ло был встревожен тем, что произошло. Их не должны были найти эти убийцы, тем более так глупо и просто. Тем не менее, он стоял на месте, лишь настороженно принюхиваясь.

— Ло, успокойся, — Дофламинго сделал осторожный шаг вперед. Он все еще держал руки поднятыми, а говорил мягко и тихо, словно Ло был диким зверем. Что ж, это было не так далеко от правды, как хотелось бы. Трафальгар пригнулся, снова тихо зарычав, но заставил себя остаться на месте. Доффи протянул руку и осторожно коснулся его плеча, погладил аккуратно. — Все уже кончилось. Но нам нужно найти новое место.

Трафальгар кивнул и подался вперед, поворачивая голову так, чтобы уткнуться лбом в раскрытую ладонь Дофламинго. Закрыв глаза, он выдохнул и попытался сосредоточиться для того, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы часть человеческого вида и мышления. Его текущий звериный облик был хорош для слезания с проклятых небоскребов и дракой с врагами, но никак не для диалогов. В конце концов у него получилось — все тело пронзило вспышкой боли, дрожь охватила сведенные судорогой мышцы, но все быстро кончилось. Выдохнув облегченно, Ло с трудом открыл уже человеческие глаза и скосил их на мужчину.

— Да уж, тут оставаться нельзя.

— Зачем ты пошел за мной? — Дофламинго согнул пальцы, зарываясь ими в волосы Ло, взъерошил их, затем отстранился, отойдя на несколько шагов и осматривая разгромленный перестрелкой переулок. — Я на крыше тебя оставил, мать твою, как ты слез?

— Ну, ты же видел, в какую срань я могу превратиться при желании. Просто взял и слез.

— Просто взял и слез? — Доффи повернулся к нему, склонив голову на бок. Между его бровей пролегла глубокая складка, а сам он дышал резко и прерывисто, выдыхая через нос. Дернувшись, он словно бы осадил сам себя, и отвернулся, поворачивая голову в сторону выхода из переулка, где до сих пор тихо гудела мотором машина.

— Да, просто взял и слез, — Ло вскинул подбородок, снова чувствуя раздражение и злость. Во время драки он забыл об этом, но он вообще-то сильно злился на мужчину. Один спуск с высотки чего стоил! Громко фыркнув, он оглянулся на убитого им человека. — Ты, блять, не имел права оставлять меня там. Я умею драться, и мне, чтоб тебя, не пять лет, чтобы вот так вот решать за меня, что и когда я буду делать.

Дофламинго сжал зубы так, что Ло явственно услышал, как они скрипнули. Резко развернувшись, он с невероятной силой пнул стоящий у стены мусорный бак. Бак сложило почти пополам от удара, он отлетел на несколько метров, с грохотом приземлился и проехал еще несколько метров вперед, оглашая округу мерзким скрежетом. Ло вздрогнул от громкого шума и поморщился, но комментировать не стал. Если уж Доффи так нужно было выпустить пар… Сняв с шеи перевязанные ботинки, он обулся и отошел от греха подальше на пару шагов от мужчины, на ходу поправив штаны, сползшие вниз из-за хвоста. После Ло принялся осматривать окрестности. В переулке лежало семь трупов, и Ло осторожно подошел к одному из них, перевернул тело ногой и наклонился, рассматривая. Когти Дофламинго оставили на теле глубокие раны — из-под разорванной почти в клочья куртки виднелись ошметки, оставшиеся от тела, влажно блестела кровь, пропитавшая ткань, и Ло поморщился от запаха. Выпрямившись, он отошел от трупа и подошел к лестнице, поднимая голову. Веревка, выдавшая их, все так же висела меж этажей. Беззвучно выругавшись, Трафальгар пнул попавший под ногу отколотый кусок стены.

Дофламинго выдернул пожарную лестницу вниз и тут же быстро полез наверх, даже не оглядываясь на Ло. Трафальгар скорее чувствовал, чем видел, что тот до сих пор злился, но делать с этим ничего особо не хотел. Он сам был раздражен и обижен отношением к себе, так что лишь фыркнул и полез следом за мужчиной. Порезы на ладонях, к счастью, уже зажили, так что со ржавой лестницей проблем не возникало. Забравшись наверх, Дофламинго в два прыжка пересек обломанный пролет, демонстративно игнорируя свисающую веревку. Сначала он отпрыгнул от металлического перекрытия, затем оттолкнулся ногой от стены примерно на середине пролета и легко приземлился на следующий пролет между этажей. Ло оставалось лишь кусать губы от зависти — ему в жизни не провернуть подобный номер не прибегая к уловкам вроде превращения в кошачьего мутанта, которому было до лампочки на высоту. Вздохнув, он схватился за веревку и быстро полез на следующий этаж.

Когда он забрался наверх и поднялся по лестнице, Дофламинго был уже внутри убежища и копался в своей сумке, перезаряжая пистолет и перекладывая какие-то вещи. Ло прошел к рюкзаку и в первую очередь достал запасную кобуру. Второй узи был у Доффи, и Ло серьезно сомневался, стоит ли сейчас начинать разговор, но времени у них было не очень много, так что мужчина все же решился. Закрепив кобуру на свободном бедре, он переложил из карманов еду и засунул ее в свободный отсек рюкзака, потом несколько минут уделил перекладыванию вещей так, чтобы ничего не мешало спине потом. Под конец, когда стало очевидно, что дальше тянуть время бессмысленно, Ло повернулся к Доффи. Дофламинго словно почувствовал это, выпрямился, оставив свою сумку в покое, и медленно прошел к продавленному дивану. Он сел, с широко разведенными коленями, хмуро посмотрел на Ло, затем откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул ногу на ногу, положив ступню одной ноги на колено другой. Ло опустил голову вниз, принявшись поправлять слишком слабо затянутые ремни кобуры:

— Ты отдашь мне мой пистолет? — черт, он знал, что не должен звучать как провинившийся ребенок, но говорить рассерженно было сложно. Тяжелый взгляд Дофламинго заставлял чувствовать себя неуютно, хоть Ло и знал, что извиняться ему не за что.

— Возможно, — Дофламинго едва заметно кивнул, продолжая прожигать спутника взглядом и совершенно не двигаясь. — Хотя, откуда мне знать, вдруг ты с двумя пистолетами почувствуешь себя совсем бессмертным и снова полезешь, куда не надо?

Трафальгар честно попытался проигнорировать вызов в голосе мужчины, но Доффи задевал ту его часть, что легко поддавалась на провокации. Ло словно действительно стал ребенком, запросто ведущимся на подобные бесхитростные поддевки, и осознание этого злило его еще сильнее. Разумеется, дело было в том, что Дофламинго не был ему безразличен, и что-то, за гранью его понимания, ждало одобрения этого мужчины, но, блять его побери, как же это бесило… Ло оскалил зубы, шагнув вперед:

— Куда не надо? Доффи, тот человек чуть не всадил тебе нож в спину! Мог бы хотя бы сказать спасибо.

— Он бы не подошел так близко, если бы ты меня не отвлек, — Дофламинго поднял бровь и криво улыбнулся, поднимая подбородок и окидывая всего Ло долгим взглядом. — Я оставил тебя на крыше для того, чтобы ты не вмешивался, а не для того, чтобы ты прыгал на чокнутых с ножом. Я говорил тебе — нам нужен кто-то для разведки, а не для драк.

— То есть, — Ло запнулся, задохнувшись от возмущения, дернулся вбок, отойдя к окну и впериваясь взглядом в стену противоположного дома за окном. — То есть ты считаешь, что я горазд только для того, чтобы пролезть в щель поуже? Ну и ноги перед тобой раздвинуть не забыть, да. Замечательно, всю жизнь мечтал о том, чтобы меня держали как можно дальше от всего интересного и важного на коротком поводке, спасибо. Чем это, блять, отличается от того, что ты пророчил мне у Тича?

— Что за бред? — Дофламинго подался вперед, наклонившись, прищурил глаза, немного склоняя голову на бок. — Ло, дело…

— Да я понял. Ло, сиди и не мешайся, взрослые дядьки разберутся, — Ло поджал губы и сделал пару шагов к окну, глубоко вздохнул, впитывая запахи крови и пороха с улицы. Он и вел себя как ребенок, черт, но сделать с этим ничего не мог. Его мелко трясло от обиды и злости, и он передернул плечами, прогоняя неясную тяжесть, навалившуюся на него.

Трафальгар смог только выдохнуть, когда Дофламинго резко и быстро, почти неуловимо, встал и оттолкнул его к стене. Вжавшись спиной в холодный бетон, Ло замер, настороженно смотря на Доффи. Тот выглядел пугающе — сверкающие несдержанной яростью глаза, расширенные зрачки и раздутые ноздри довольно ясно показывали его состояние сейчас. Ло в очередной раз прочувствовал, что мужчина куда сильнее его, запоздало вспомнил все свои решения не злить его лишний раз, но, наверное, было поздно. Доффи вмял его в стену так, словно бы Трафальгар ничего не весил, занес руку и нанес удар, эхом отдавшийся в пустой квартирке. Кулак мужчины врезался в стену рядом с головой Ло так, что тот явственно услышал, как крошится бетон под облезшими обоями. Ло не смог не вздрогнуть, настороженно замерев, хотя и знал, что мужчина ничего ему не сделает. Замерев на несколько секунд, Дофламинго опустил руку и тяжело выдохнул. Подняв другую руку, он осторожно коснулся щеки Ло, переместил пальцы на его затылок, сжал легко пряди и наклонился, прижимаясь лбом к лбу партнера.

— Я куда выносливее тебя. Меня куда сложнее убить. И я, в отличие от тебя, умею убивать, ты заметил. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, особенно из-за моих личных разборок с Тичем, — Дофламинго тихо вздохнул, поднял голову и прижался губами ко лбу Ло. — Если я говорю тебе остаться и не лезть, ты делаешь это, Ло. Ты понял?

Трафальгар дернулся было сначала, но затем тоже замер, расслабляясь. Подавшись вперед, он уткнулся в мужчину и прикрыл глаза. Он слышал в его голосе что-то, что не давало перечить дальше. Дофламинго, кажется, действительно беспокоился за него? Выдохнув, Ло вытянул руки и осторожно обнял Доффи за пояс, потерся головой о грудь. Отчасти он его понимал — где-то глубоко, давно похороненные, шевелились воспоминания о том, как он так же давным давно хотел защитить сестру, но был слишком слаб для этого. Тогда ему хотелось оставить Лами далеко позади, чтобы ее не коснулись мрак и ужас этого мира, хотелось сделать все возможное, наверное, даже умереть, но лишь бы уберечь ее от этого. Не получилось. Не вышло, но, черт, Ло это было знакомо. Кот внутри скребся в груди, и Трафальгар ослабил контроль и выпустил его наружу слегка. Эмоции Дофламинго захлестнули его в этот момент с такой силой, что Ло даже испугался. Обоняние и что-то сверх этого подсказывало — Доффи переживал сейчас о том, что Ло подверг себя опасности. Да, чтоб его, Ло прыгнул на человека с ножом, и это могло закончиться просто отвратительно. Дофламинго переживал из-за того, что Тич смог так легко и быстро выследить их, он хотел защитить Трафальгара, потому что правда беспокоился о нем, пусть и не умел это особо выражать. Также, кажется, Доффи беспокоился о брате, сильно и долго, и это чувство толкнуло Ло к воспоминанию, от которого ему стало тревожно и неуютно. Он уже понимал, что оно означало, но не хотел говорить об этом прямо сейчас, когда его партнер был так… уязвим. Подавшись ближе, Ло сделал объятие более крепким, снова потерся носом о жесткую ткань костюма, затем поднял голову.

— Прости, — он запнулся, подбирая слова. Он мучительно не любил извиняться, тем более за то, в чем не считал себя виноватым, но в данный момент… Дофламинго был главным в их жалком подобии группы, а Ло ослушался его, и что-то внутри подсказывало, что извинения в данном случае необходимы. Прикусив губу, Ло потянулся вверх, прижимаясь губами к челюсти Доффи. — Я должен был тебе помочь. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня так больше.

Дофламинго рвано выдохнул, обнял его за пояс, но быстро отстранился. Он выглядел опустошенным, и это дернуло что-то в груди Трафальгара. Поморщившись от усилившегося (совершенного неуместного) чувства вины, он сделал шаг вперед и взял Доффи за руку, потянув его в сторону дивана. Усадив мужчину, он свернулся в клубок рядом и положил голову на его колени. Доффи фыркнул тихо, взял его под мышки, утянул ближе к себе, усадив между своих скрещенных по-турецки ног и вытянул крылья вперед, укрывая, словно щитом, со всех сторон. После он запустил пальцы в его волосы и задумчиво принялся их перебирать, пребывая, судя по взгляду, мыслями где-то очень далеко. Ло повернул голову, вжимаясь носом в крепкое плечо, вздохнул тяжело и наконец решился:

— Они поймали твоего брата, — пальцы Дофламинго замерли в волосах Ло на несколько долгих секунд, затем продолжили неторопливые поглаживания.

— С чего ты так решил?

— Те люди, которых ты схватил у машины… Они сказали, что ты тот, кто сбежал. Надо понимать, ты в плену у Тича не был? — Ло повернул голову, заглядывая в глаза Дофламинго. Мужчина выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем встревоженным, и это успокаивало.

— Не был, — Дофламинго покачал головой, затем устало откинулся на спинку дивана, обнял Ло за пояс, притягивая к себе. — Ты уверен?

— Они сказали… Хм, — Ло нахмурился, вспоминая. Он слышал это, будучи котом, и человеческая речь воспринималась тогда с трудом. — Что «эта тварь сбежала». Они перепутали тебя с кем-то. Так что, либо тут есть еще такие ребята, как ты, либо это твой брат.

Дофламинго задумчиво кивнул, после запрокинул голову и уставился в покрытый трещинами потолок. Он молчал несколько минут, и за это время Ло успел удобнее устроиться в его руках, заскучать, несколько раз попробовать выбраться (абсолютно безуспешно, хватка Доффи, несмотря на ее бережность, была стальной) и смириться с окружением. После его очередного наигранно трагичного вздоха, мужчина наконец отмер, опустил голову и улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Я примерно так и думал, если честно, но… Да ладно, Роси не может спокойно мимо стены пролететь, ему обязательно нужно поцеловать ее, — Доффи фыркнул громко, сжал объятия, наклонил голову, касаясь губами уха мужчины, после передвинул крылья еще дальше вперед и согнул их, заключая Ло в полный кокон перьев, затем снова положил голову на спинку дивана. — Придется нам его выручать, да?

Трафальгар поднял руку, заводя ее за голову, положил ее на шею мужчины, обнимая его таким образом, и откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Доффи. У него было нехорошее предчувствие на этот счет, но, с другой стороны, что им оставалось? Задумавшись над всем этим, он пытался прикинуть, насколько сильно этот Тич на данный момент злился на них. Знал ли он, кого ищет, или то, что их ждали тут — случайность? Да, они поймали Росинанта, но, если верить Доффи, Тич отлавливал любого мутанта, какого мог найти, да и случилось это, скорее всего, не вчера, а уже несколько дней как. Брат Доффи ведь уже должен был давно вернуться, но задержался, и теперь причина была более чем ясна. Тяжело вздохнув, Ло закрыл глаза. Дофламинго тихо дышал у него над ухом и даже не двигался, лишь шевелил пальцами в волосах Ло иногда, все также продолжая смотреть в потолок.

— Я знаю, где их база, — наконец отмер он. Наконец расцепив хватку на поясе мужчины, он поднял руку и почесал затылок, приводя свои волосы в полнейший беспорядок. — Главная проблема — у них там очень много оружия и людей.

— Мы не будем показываться, — Ло повернулся и снова прижался губами к челюсти Доффи, легко укусил тонкую кожу и улыбнулся предвкушающе. Покой был приятен, но он хотел заняться делом, да и сама мысль о том, что люди Тича могут открыть на них охоту, внушала некоторое беспокойство, а Ло всегда предпочитал действовать на опережение. — В конце концов, как ты там сказал? Я нужен для разведки? Нам ведь не нужно драться со всеми, только пролезть туда, освободить твоего брата и уйти обратно. Я смогу сделать это ночью, меня даже никто не заметит.

— Ночью можно заниматься куда более приятными вещами, — горячая ладонь со сбитыми в кровь костяшками легла на ногу Ло. Трафальгар фыркнул и вскинулся, дернувшись, но Доффи только сжал бедро крепко, а потом отпустил, лишь погладил напоследок. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда, пока новые крысы не пожаловали.

Ло с легким сожалением выбрался из рук мужчины и потянулся, разминая немного затекшие мышцы. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Дофламинго, с лица которого, стоило Ло отвернуться, исчезла привычная широкая ухмылка. Он выглядел задумчивым и непривычно серьезным, пока крепил собранную сумку на спину и проверял, не оставил ли он что-то в уже бесполезной для них квартире. Последовав его примеру, Ло закинул непривычно тяжелый рюкзак на плечи. Поправив одежду и обе кобуры, он задумался над тем, будет ли сейчас правильно снова попросить у Дофламинго свой пистолет. Подумав, Ло решил, что сейчас это не так критично. Возможно, это был какой-то воспитательный процесс? Или Доффи просто слишком сильно задумался. Или просто забыл о чертовом пистолете, Ло не знал, но снова приставать к мужчине не хотелось, так что он просто вышел на лестничный пролет на улице. Прислушавшись, он убедился, что рядом никто не ошивается, только вторая брошенная машина до сих пор тарахтела мотором. Трафальгар перегнулся через перила и осмотрел побоище внизу. Ему было интересно, насколько все это было похоже на нападение мутантов. С одной стороны, в переулке даже лежало два трупа длинноногих, но с другой, двое из людей погибли, упав с большой высоты, и Дофламинго использовал пистолет, и черт, вряд ли это было похоже на нападение собак.

Сзади громыхнула стальная панель, которой Дофламинго закрыл окно. Ло вопросительно на него посмотрел, на что тот лишь махнул рукой и пошел вниз по лестнице. Они спустились и пошли в противоположную машине сторону, уходя глубже во дворы низких — этажей по пять, не больше — домов, где найти их было бы сложнее. Здесь тишина была не настолько оглушающей, как на широких улицах, усеянных старыми автомобилями и сломанными вывесками. Трафальгар за долгие годы так и не смог смириться с безмолвием. Он родился в шумном мегаполисе, полном людей и движения, и помнил, как это было. Затем они с семьей жили в убежище, и там тоже всегда было людно, а разговоры не затихали ни на минуту, даже ночью, когда все спали, можно было услышать вдалеке чью-то тихую беседу. Мертвая тишина, опустившаяся на планету после Инцидента, была неправильной и жуткой и только в лишний раз напоминала об одиночестве. Ло покосился на Дофламинго, чувствуя странную смесь зависти и благодарности. У Доффи был брат, и вряд ли они часто разлучались, так что мужчине, скорее всего, было незнакомо это чувство всепоглощающего одиночества, и поэтому Ло слегка завидовал ему. Но с другой стороны Дофламинго смог стать Ло неплохой компанией, и за это Трафальгар чувствовал к напарнику странную распирающую изнутри благодарность, хотя количество неприятностей, в которые они успели влипнуть всего лишь за одну неделю, немного настораживало.

Они плутали узкими двориками, обходя сломанные детские площадки и гнилые лавочки, минут двадцать, после чего вышли на широкий проспект. Дофламинго покрутил головой по сторонам, выбирая направление, затем взглянул на Ло:

— Есть идеи?

— Я не знаю этого города. Вроде же рассказывал, что пришел сюда как раз тогда, когда мы встретились. До этого жил на севере, — Трафальгар пожал плечами и приподнялся на мыски, принюхиваясь. Если уж они оба не знали, куда им нужно идти, надо было хотя бы выяснить, куда идти не стоило. На проспекте было тихо, но, повернув голову налево, Ло смог почуять далекий свежий запах бензина, что ясно указывало на людей Тича. Махнув рукой в ту сторону, Трафальгар покачал головой. — Там кто-то есть, так что предлагаю идти в другую сторону.

Дофламинго повернулся в указанном направлении и прищурился, осматривая почти пустой проспект. Фыркнув, он кивнул, повернулся направо и пошел вперед, коснувшись рукой плеча Ло, когда проходил мимо, в неясном жесте — то ли хотел направить в нужную сторону, то ли погладил, поощряя. Трафальгар посмотрел ему вслед, замерев на несколько секунд, затем поморщился от заново появившегося чувства вины и пошел следом за мужчиной. Влияние Доффи бесило до зубовного скрежета. Ло имел право злиться на него, и он точно должен был вмешаться, но он знал, что молчание и задумчивость Дофламинго сейчас связана в том числе и с ним, и поэтому чувствовал себя провинившимся. Отвратительное чувство, которое Ло в последний раз испытывал, когда его родители еще были живы. Он уже успел забыть это ощущение, и сейчас возвращение забытых эмоций было неприятным. Тяжело вздохнув, он поправил рюкзак, давящий на плечо, и ускорил шаг, нагоняя напарника.

— У тебя есть мысли о том, куда нам идти?

— Сначала думал о той крыше, — Доффи повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся, показав кончик языка. Махнув рукой в сторону окраины города, он наклонил голову набок и прищурился. — Оттуда у тебя бы точно не получилось слезть без меня. Хотя с тебя станется все же полезть просто мне назло, — мужчина фыркнул и колко посмотрел на Ло. — Да и, кажется, скоро снова будет дождь, так что это небезопасно. Тебе повезло.

Ло поежился под колючим взглядом мужчины и с трудом заставил себя криво улыбнуться в ответ, пытаясь показать, что угроза его не пугает. Вряд ли у него получилось, но он хотя бы попытался. Сама мысль о возвращении на маленькую открытую крышу, на которой он очнулся после их встречи, сворачивала внутренности в тугой тянущий комок, и вряд ли Ло стоило показывать Доффи, что это было бы прекрасным наказанием для него. Быстро обдумав все это, Трафальгар отвел взгляд и осмотрел улицу впереди.

— Не крыша — отлично. А куда тогда?

— Посмотрим. Можно влезть в любую квартиру, но я не хочу наткнуться на какого-нибудь монстра снова. Из-за дождя нам придется спасать Роси завтра, а до тех пор нужно место, где мы сможем переночевать, — Дофламинго сместил сумку на спине удобнее и повернулся к Ло. Подняв руку, он взъерошил его волосы так, что Трафальгар был уверен — теперь его голова была похожа на гнездо взбесившегося воробья, не меньше. Сердито оттолкнув руку мужчины, он вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Продолжай идти вперед, я скоро вернусь. Надо бы осмотреться и знать, куда идти, а не просто топать вперед.

Ло оставалось лишь кивнуть, наблюдая за тем, как Дофламинго взлетел и быстро скрылся за крышами зданий. Скорость, с которой мужчина мог перемещаться, до сих пор удивляла. Его размеры наталкивали на некоторую стереотипность в мышлении, и Ло до сих пор подсознательно ждал, что кто-то настолько большой будет двигаться достаточно медленно и неповоротливо, в то время как Доффи умудрялся быть быстрее легкого и гибкого Трафальгара. Пожав плечами, мужчина осмотрелся, прислушался на всякий случай и продолжил идти вперед по печальному пустому проспекту. Тут даже почти не было машин, и огромное пространство на десять полос было практически свободно. Подняв голову, Ло прищурился, прикрывая глаза от солнца, и всмотрелся в небо. У него над головой практически не было облаков, но с запада ползли тучи, которые уже немного закрыли солнце. Скорее всего, Доффи был прав насчет дождя, и это было плохой новостью. Скинув рюкзак на одно плечо, Трафальгар проверил количество оставшихся у него запасных фильтров для респиратора. В отдельном кармане оставалось шесть штук, плюс тот, что был в респираторе — неутешительное количество. Хорошо хотя бы то, что их хватало надолго, если не лезть прямо в туман.

Некоторое время Трафальгар шел в полной тишине. Без Дофламинго рядом было непривычно пусто, не было ни дыхания, ни шагов с тихим стуком когтей, к которым Ло уже успел привыкнуть, и эта пустота была достаточно неуютной, чтобы мужчина почувствовал себя некомфортно. Он снова поднял голову на небо, осматривая тучи — по старой привычке отметил, что ветер был довольно сильным, и облака были уже куда ближе, чем раньше, — затем опустил взгляд, осматривая покрытое редкими облаками небо. Не увидев ничего интересного, принялся изучать асфальт под ногами. Трафальгар задумался над тем, как ощущал себя сейчас — он провел в одиночестве большую часть жизни, и оно не было чем-то непривычным. Да, он искал себе компанию, но это было продиктовано нуждами выживания, а не жаждой общения. И сейчас он…скучал? Покачав головой, Ло пнул попавший под ноги камушек и поправил лямку нодати, соскальзывающую с плеча. Дофламинго, определенно, был довольно интересным человеком, но… Трафальгар поджал губы, вспоминая прошлые предательства. Перед глазами промелькнуло дуло пистолета, направленное ему в лицо бывшим другом, и Ло неосознанно дернул плечом, пытаясь прогнать неприятное воспоминание. Он не должен был привязываться к Доффи. Что-то подсказывало, что было поздно, но Ло боялся повторного предательства, а потому ему было необходимо восстановить дистанцию. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не поймет, что действительно может доверять мужчине и его брату. Обдумав это, Ло тяжело вздохнул и понуро опустил голову. Поздно было дистанцироваться, чтоб его. Сам этого не замечая, он снова поднял голову к небу, прищуривая чувствительные к свету глаза, осмотрелся вокруг, выискивая ярко-розовые перья. Выругавшись сам на себя, прекратил изучать небо, вцепился в лямку рюкзака и ускорил шаг, старательно смотря прямо перед собой.

Минут пятнадцать спустя Ло достиг перекрестка, от которого дороги вели в трех направлениях. Слева дорога сужалась и уходила в сторону окраин города, справа разветвлялась вскоре после перекрестка на две других дороги поменьше, а прямо все так же шел проспект. Задумавшись, куда ему стоит пойти, Ло склонил голову на бок и принюхался. Возможно, люди Тича были где-то еще, и не хотелось бы наткнуться на них сейчас. Переживаний за два последних дня Ло хватило надолго вперед, так что он старался быть осторожным. Слева доносился запах леса, едва уловимый, потому что лес был далеко, но все же вполне четкий, справа Ло смог учуять целый набор запахов, и часть из них не внушала ему доверия — пахло металлом, относительно свежей краской и дымом, так что Трафальгар сразу отверг это направление как потенциально полное людей. Пройдя немного вперед, Ло залез на стоящую на тротуаре машину и снова сосредоточился на обонянии, пытаясь понять, что могло ждать его впереди. Ветер дул из-за его спины, что усложняло задачу, но в конце концов Ло уловил запах Дофламинго и решил идти туда.

Вскоре он увидел огромное здание, стоящее справа дальше по проспекту. Мелькнуло едва заметное розовое, и Дофламинго приземлился рядом с Ло, улыбаясь, как обычно, широко и довольно:

— Нашел, где нам можно осесть на время, — он поправил сумку, сбившуюся набок во время полета, и подошел к Ло. Протянув руку, коснулся его плеча в неясном жесте — это была смесь приветствия и чего-то, что кошачья часть Ло поняла как повторное обозначение прав. Трафальгар в ответ тихо хмыкнул и наклонил голову вбок и вниз, избегая пристального взгляда мужчины. — Ты молодец, что пошел сюда, птенчик. Там ездят какие-то люди, — Дофламинго махнул рукой назад, указывая в ту сторону, откуда Ло и почуял дым и краску.

— Да, я знаю — почуял их. Но они же далеко?

— Да, и надеюсь, что сюда они не сунутся. Хорошее место, не хочу уходить, — Трафальгар вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину, и Доффи широко усмехнулся и кивнул на большое здание впереди. — Это торговый центр. Почти пустой и в нем целая куча полезного барахла. Плюс место, где можно остановиться.

— Как же он уцелел? — Ло нахмурился, осматриваясь. Он прекрасно помнил, как они с напарником пытались найти что-то полезное в магазинчиках в городе и едва ли преуспели. Все полезные вещи, которым можно было найти применение, давно были забраны кем-то. С учетом того, что в городе орудовала на постоянной основе целая банда людей, наличие целого ТЦ было подозрительным. — Разве там могло остаться хоть что-то?

— А, там колония мышей на первом этаже, а лестницы наверх все сломаны, — Доффи, очевидно, был очень доволен. Упомянув мышей, он лишь махнул рукой, а вот Ло насторожился еще больше.

— Мышей? Ты имеешь ввиду…

— Летучих мышей, конечно. А что?

— Доффи, эти твари размером с мотоцикл и жрут все, что могут найти или поймать. Хуже длинноногих, чтоб их, — Ло терпеть не мог этих тварей. Отчасти из-за того, что они и правда были опасны, хоть и могли действовать в довольно ограниченных условиях, и сбежать от них на открытой местности не составляло труда, а отчасти из-за того, что с самого детства не любил подобных тварей. Крысы, летучие мыши, просто мелкие грызуны-вредители… Ло поежился, представив, что будет, если целая колония решит на них напасть. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Нет ничего хуже длинноногих, Ло, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Не куксись, это прекрасные новости. Мыши не пустили людей Тича в здание, а это значит, что у нас есть несколько этажей, полных полезного барахла. Идем!

Мужчина махнул рукой и ускорил шаг, и Ло не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. Мысли о том, чтобы снова остаться одному снова посетили его, но на этот раз куда по более простой причине — Дофламинго был очевидно чокнутым, раз так радовался этим проклятым тварям. Тихо фыркнув, Трафальгар усмехнулся и нагнал мужчину. Возможно именно потому, что план, да и сам Дофламинго, были откровенно сумасшедшими, это могло сработать. Мыши редко просыпались, да и вряд ли полезут наверх, и если их не беспокоить, то все должно было пройти хорошо.

Дофламинго повел его не к центральному входу, к которому вела широкая лестница, которая даже с течением времени не потеряла часть своего лоска и помпезности, а зашел сбоку. Задрав голову, он некоторое время шел вдоль стены, затем кивнул довольно и повернулся к Ло, подняв руку и указывая наверх. Трафальгар поднял голову — наверху, на высоте этажа третьего, виднелся темный проем, который использовался для погрузки вещей наверх. Насколько Ло знал, раньше оттуда при помощи автоматики спускался подъемник, позволяющий без труда поднять тяжелые вещи. Сейчас, разумеется, вся техника вышла из строя, но сам проход остался.

— Я вошел тут, так что знаю, что там никого нет, — Доффи не стал заморачиваться с уговорами, молча подхватил Ло и взмахнул крыльями пару раз, поднимая их к проему, и отпустил партнера уже внутри, Трафальгар даже испугаться не успел. Лишь посмотрел возмущенно и фыркнул. Поправив плащ, Ло сделал пару шагов вперед, настороженно прислушиваясь к бархатной тишине торгового центра. — Осмотреться внутри как следует, правда, не успел, так что будь начеку на всякий случай.

— Сейчас самое время для того, чтобы вернуть мне мой пистолет, — Ло протянул руку к Доффи ладонью вверх и выжидательно уставился на мужчину. Дофламинго окинул Ло взглядом с ног до головы, фыркнул, но все же сунул руку в сумку и достал узи. Трафальгар быстро забрал пистолет, опасаясь, что вредный характер Доффи проявит себя в самый неподходящий момент, и проверил оружие. Патронов внутри совершенно не осталось, и пришлось потратить минуту на перезарядку. — Спасибо.

— Не лезь на рожон, Ло.

Трафальгар прекрасно это знал, так что лишь закатил глаза и достал второй пистолет. Доффи достал из сумки фонарь и зажег его, освещая техническое помещение, установленное коробками, огромными ящиками и старой техникой, которая уже вряд ли работала. Ло ушел немного вперед, позволяя глазам перестроиться, и попросил Дофламинго не направлять фонарь на него. В здании было довольно тепло, и это не могло не радовать. Ло вышел с помещения склада и осмотрелся по сторонам — огромный коридор был практически пустым, лишь в центре стояли лавочки и горшки, в которых, судя по всему, когда-то росли для украшения цветы.

Они прошли по коридору, иногда заглядывая в открытые магазинчики, но по большей части все торговые площадки были закрыты толстыми жалюзями, и мужчины решили вернуться сюда позднее. Даже если там и был кто-то, решетки преграждали путь, и беспокоиться об этом сейчас не стоило. В приоритете стояли проверка территории и поиск места, подходящего для того, чтобы там остановиться. К счастью, никого не было слышно, и Ло также не мог учуять никого чужого, только с лестниц доносился отчетливый неприятный запах, который у Трафальгара обычно ассоциировался с местами, где обитало много птиц. Так пахли летучие мыши, устроившие гнездо внизу, и Ло слегка замутило от острого запаха помета, лежалой шерсти и, совсем легкого, гнили. Наморщив нос, он тихо фыркнул и покачал головой, подумав о том, что двери на лестницу стоило закрыть, если они планировали остаться тут на какое-то время.

— Смотри-ка, Ло, — голос Дофламинго, непривычно громкий в этом огромном пустом помещении эхом разнесся по коридору, и Ло от неожиданности вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь. Доффи широко улыбнулся и вытянул руку, указывая направление. Ло повернул голову, смотря, куда указывал мужичина. Коридор в самом конце сворачивал в сторону, и на «границе» поворота стояли аляпистые арочные ворота, ведущие в парк аттракционов. Ло поверить не мог, что Дофламинго был достаточно… Трафальгар не мог подобрать слово, даже про себя, так что лишь выразительно закатил глаза и со скепсисом посмотрел на партнера. Тот лишь скорчил обиженную рожу и снова широко ухмыльнулся. — Да ладно тебе. Там куча места, под эти штуки отводили целые залы.

Доффи не стал дожидаться ответа Ло и просто свернул в арку, и Трафальгару ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним. С его ростом, Дофламинго пришлось нагнуть голову, чтобы не удариться, а вот Ло прошел спокойно, хоть и почти чиркнул макушкой о ворота. Войдя внутрь, мужчина огляделся и почувствовал, как внутри что-то дернулось. Подобные парки везде были одинаковыми, и войдя внутрь Ло тут же вспомнил, как маленьким был почти в таком же давным-давно с родителями. Ему тогда было года четыре, и парк казался невероятно огромным и шумным, и полным цвета и людей, а в воздухе пахло попкорном и сладкой ватой. Даже сейчас Ло словно смог ощутить призрак этого запаха, до сих пор витавший в воздухе, и это было немного жутко. Нагнав Дофламинго, он попытался состроить как можно более строгое лицо и посмотрел на партнера.

— Парк аттракционов? Серьезно? — Ло осмотрелся по сторонам и развел руки. Они стояли почти в центре большого зала, загроможденного по периметру различными аттракционами совершенно разных форм и размеров. Рядом с ними лежали покрытые ржавчиной рельсы от детского поезда, а сам небольшой поезд лежал рядом на боку и блестел мертвыми облезлыми нарисованными глазами в свете фонаря. Дальше возвышалась громада карусели, уставленной по кругу различными животными, чьи цвета и формы ограничивались лишь воображением и психическим здоровьем человека, их придумавших. Покосившись на не слишком реалистичного приваренного к длинной палке тигра с рожком пластикового мороженного в зубах и с выражением безумного счастья на морде, Ло в очередной раз громко фыркнул, пытаясь вложить в этот звук как можно больше личного отношения к ситуации. — Уверен, тут есть места удобнее. Мебельный магазин. Какой-нибудь склад. Да боже, даже магазин чертовой косметики лучше, чем это.

— Испугался, птенчик? — Дофламинго прищурил блестящие глаза и наклонился так, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с Ло. — Не бойся, я не дам тебя в обиду страшному поезду.

— Я считаю, что место неудобное и глупое, — Ло подался вперед, тихо рыкнув, почти вплотную приблизился к Дофламинго и недовольно ткнул его пальцем в плечо. — И я не испугался, с чего ты взял?

— Ты выглядишь довольно нервным, — Доффи выпрямился, совершенно не заметив тычка, который был бы ощутимо болезненным для любого нормального человека, и осмотрелся по сторонам. Приметив угол, в котором были нагромождены спущенные батуты, сетки и какая-то ткань, он пошел в ту сторону. — Как по мне, место идеальное. Есть где спрятаться, возможного врага видно издалека, — он махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Коридор, из которого они пришли, действительно хорошо был виден почти из любой точки парка. — Плюс, есть где поспать. Да и до выхода не далеко. Не ворчи, Ло.

Трафальгар обреченно вздохнул и опустил, буквально и фигурально, руки, смирившись. Ему не удалось бы переспорить Дофламинго в любом случае, особенно, если уж тому так понравилось это место. Убрав один пистолет в кобуру, Ло прошелся вдоль рельс, краем глаза посматривая на Доффи. Несмотря на свое приподнятое настроение, мужчина был собран. Плавные осторожные движения выдавали в нем готовность сражаться в любую секунду, а взгляд внимательно прочесывал каждый темный угол парка, явно выискивая возможных «соседей», которые могли бы забраться сюда также, как и они сами. В конце концов, довольный результатами осмотра, Дофламинго остановился у объемной мягкой кучи сваленного старья и сбросил сумку на пол. Размявшись, он поставил фонарь на косой холодильник для мороженного и достал уже виденную Ло насадку, делая лампу, рассеивающую свет по округе. Далеко, конечно, она не доставала, и большая часть парка была в темноте, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Оставим вещи тут, надо бы проверить остальные этажи. Возьми патроны для пистолетов, — Дофламинго наклонился к сумке, подхватил ее и забросил в кучу батутов, укрыв ее краем какого-то тента. Трафальгар снял рюкзак и кинул его рядом с сумкой, затем посмотрел на нодати, размышляя, стоит ли брать с собой длинный меч. Он был полезен в драках с большими противниками, которых не брали пули обычных пистолетов, но в замкнутом пространстве мог только помешать, так что Ло положил его рядом с рюкзаком и подвинул тент так, чтобы полностью закрыть им вещи. — С чего начнем?

— Ты хочешь осмотреть только этот этаж?

— Сначала да. Если тут не будет ничего полезного, придется спуститься ниже, но я этого бы не хотел.

За разговором они вышли из парка и сейчас стояли перед аркой, выбирая, в какую сторону пойти. Трафальгар, кивнув, прошел к дверям, ведущим на лестницу, и потянул их на себя, плотно закрывая. Подумав, на всякий случай зажал перекладину, при помощи которой двери открывались, так, чтобы запереть двери изнутри. Раз уж пока они не собирались спускаться, то стоило спасти его несчастный нос от вони мышей. К тому же, чем меньше сюрпризов могло подсунуть им это место, тем лучше.

Дофламинго тем временем ковырялся с замком ближайшего торгового павильона. Ло с удивлением увидел у него в руках отмычки. С одной стороны, в этом не было ничего странного — многие замки нельзя было просто выломать, как например тот же, который сейчас пытался взломать мужчина, они просто были встроены в саму дверь. С другой стороны, Трафальгару было довольно трудно представить Доффи за подобным занятием. Пока Ло удивлялся, замок тихо щелкнул, Дофламинго поднялся на ноги, поднимая следом за собой тяжелые «жалюзи». За ними была еще решетка, но на ней висел обычный навесной замок, и мужчина сорвал его небрежным движением руки. Открыв магазин, Дофламинго довольно кивнул — они попали в магазин одежды, и Ло счел это прекрасной новостью. Он любил свою толстовку, но кроме нее у него была лишь футболка, драный в паре мест свитер и запасные штаны, и возможность найти себе что-то новое вдохновляла.

Несколько часов они потратили на то, чтобы осмотреть этаж. Трафальгар разжился теплой и, главное, неприметной темно-серой одеждой, парой новых ботинок — старые уже едва ли на что-то годились, и эта находка была замечательной — и парой полезных мелочей, вроде шарфа и перчаток, которые Дофламинго практически заставил его взять. Сам Доффи тоже нашел себе одежду, но, как заметил Ло, куда больше его привлекали различные безделушки и всякие симпатичные блестящие вещи, от которых не было никакого толку. Он несколько раз с недоумением замечал, как мужчина кладет в карманы то браслет, то поблескивающий в свете фонаря кулон. Ло задумался над тем, что было причиной — Дофламинго изначально любил такие штуки, во всем виновата была его отчасти птичья природа, или все было совершенно не так, как мог бы подумать Трафальгар? Ло поджал губы, подумав о том, что Дофламинго, возможно, было кому подарить такие милые бесполезные вещицы.

Последнее место, которое они посетили, было маленькой комнаткой, находящейся в самом дальнем конце коридора. Ло дернул жалюзи вверх и выставил пистолет, но быстро понял, что опасаться внутри было некого. Небольшое помещение, всего метров пять в ширину и семь в длину, было практически пустым. У входа стояла пыльная стойка администратора, а вдоль стен стояли шкафы, разделенные на отдельные ячейки хранения, закрытые на замок. Трафальгар интереса ради вскрыл первую же ячейку и осмотрел черный пакет с наклейкой, настолько поросшей пылью, что прочитать то, что на ней было написано, было решительно невозможно. Потянув пакет в разные стороны, Ло быстро вскрыл его — внутри лежала гора свернутых проводов и разбухшая от влажности визитка. Очевидно, они попали в какое-то почтовое отделение, и ячейки хранили посылки, так и не дошедшие до своих заказчиков.

— Что там у тебя? — Дофламинго подошел сзади и высунул голову из-за плеча Ло, заглядывая в пакет. Улыбнувшись, он потянул провода из пакета и быстро осмотрел их. — Ты только посмотри, совсем целые! Просто отлично.

— Это какая-то почта?

— Скорее пункт доставки. Люди заказывали что-то в магазинах, а забирали товар отсюда, — Доффи сунул провода в карман и прошел к ячейкам, быстро сдергивая замки сразу с нескольких шкафчиков. На некоторое время он с головой ушел в изучение брошенных посылок, вскрывая коробки и пакеты, а Ло отошел к стойке администратора, заглядывая в лежащие в полном беспорядке пожелтевшие от времени бумаги. Проскользив взглядом по спискам с именами и цифрами, он покачал головой. Это было так странно — большая часть той жизни, что люди, что были старше него, считали нормальной, прошла мимо него. Инцидент застал его ребенком, и то, что происходило с миром сейчас, было его жизнью. Ему стало интересно — как жили те люди, чьи имена записаны в этом старом листке бумаги? Что они должны были забрать, зачем им это было нужно? Скорее всего все эти люди уже были мертвы — большая часть населения вымерла тогда очень быстро. Из размышлений его вывела маленькая коробка, ударившая в плечо. Ло возмущенно поднял голову, посмотрев на Дофламинго, а тот только махнул рукой. — Ло, иди сюда, помоги мне. Смотри, сколько тут ящиков! Надеюсь, сможем найти что-то полезное. На оружие я бы, конечно, не рассчитывал, это было запрещено, но, как знать.

Трафальгар фыркнул, но благодаря беззаботному тону Дофламинго смог отбросить мрачные мысли о давно мертвых людях. Неясная тоска, грозившая обрушиться на него, отступила обратно в свой темный угол, а Ло встряхнул головой и подошел к напарнику, заглядывая за его плечо. Часть шкафов уже была открыта — Дофламинго безжалостно вскрывал пакеты и коробки, вываливая вещи на пол. В груде на полу было мало чего интересного — в основном пластиковые прямоугольники с облезшей краской, провода, потрескавшиеся переходники для розеток, но были и полезные вещи. Дофламинго удовлетворенно осмотрел подобранный среди вещей складной нож, пощелкал им, проверяя плавность лезвия, а затем сунул нож в карман. Ло нашел целую упаковку одноразовых перчаток, и это было просто отлично с учетом условий, в которых ему постоянно приходилось работать. Закончив разбирать вещи, они сдвинули их в сторону и принялись открывать новые ящики.

Ло методично вскрывал пакет за пакетом, и его руки уже действовали самостоятельно, в то время как его мысли плавали вокруг доставаемых им вещей, нигде особо не задерживаясь. Вот очередной пластиковый прямоугольник — на облезшей поверхности виднелась картинка с неадекватно улыбающейся лошадью. Зачем и кому вообще нужна была эта штука? Ло рассеянным жестом кинул странную вещь в кучу к другим отвергнутым штуковинам, назначения как минимум половины которых Трафальгар не понимал. Ему казалось, что Дофламинго забавляет и умиляет его непонимание, но, тем не менее, мужчина не делал никаких попыток для того, чтобы объяснить ему что-либо. Достав пластиковую палку с выдвижной рукояткой, Ло покрутил ее в руках и отбросил к мусору. Дофламинго по левую руку от него тихо усмехнулся чему-то своему, но когда Ло повернулся к нему, только покачал головой и показал ему язык. Трафальгар явно заметил, как мужчина что-то спрятал в набедренной сумке, но настаивать не стал. Доффи постоянно вел себя как ребенок, так что Ло надеялся, что если не задавать ему вопросов, то он сам в итоге не выдержит и все расскажет. А если нет, то и спрашивать бесполезно. Вскрыв очередную посылку, Трафальгар с некоторым удивлением осмотрел носки, украшенные ярко-зелеными и кислотно-желтыми рисунками пенисов. Возможно, люди, жившие до Инцидента, были сумасшедшими? Ло отбросил носки к мусору — ему не настолько сильно нужна была замена, чтобы надевать на себя ЭТО. Дофламинго же, заметив носки, рассмеялся и подобрал их, сунув в карман.

— Росинант обожает такие штуки, — пожав плечами ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Ло. Неопределенно махнув рукой, Доффи закатил глаза и покрутил пальцем в воздухе. — Весь такой из себя мрачный, делает вид, что обожает черный цвет, но ты бы видел его нижнее белье.

Трафальгар улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в нежный тон Дофламинго. Доффи всегда становился… мягче, когда вспоминал брата. Ло надеялся, что они смогут вызволить Росинанта из плена как можно быстрее. Опустив руку, Дофламинго снова стал серьезным. Повернувшись к ящикам, он раздраженно вскрыл посылку, осмотрел и тут же выбросил вещь в сторону. Вздохнув, Ло взялся за очередной пакет. Большая часть посылок уже была вскрыта ими, и они, к сожалению, не нашли почти ничего полезного. Вскрыв упаковку, мужчина заглянул внутрь — что-то там блестело в свете фонарей, и Ло осторожно перевернул пакет, вытряхивая добычу. В ладонь ему упали очки — белая изящная оправа обрамляла темно-розовые непроницаемые стекла. Тихо усмехнувшись, он повернулся к Дофламинго, перебрался ближе к нему и обнял мужчину со спины — делать это, когда Дофламинго сидел на полу было куда удобнее, — а затем нацепил нелепые розовые очки ему на нос. Наклонившись ниже, он дотянулся носом до щеки мужчины, прижался губами к скуле, пытаясь выразить хотя бы часть поддержки, которая нужна была сейчас Доффи.

— Ты чего, птенчик? — Дофламинго повернул к нему голову, одновременно с этим поднимая руку и устраивая очки удобнее на носу.

— Просто, — Ло пожал плечами. Обняв мужчину за шею, он закрыл глаза и прижался к нему крепче. — Захотелось надеть на тебя что-нибудь дурацкое. Тебе не идет серьезное выражение лица.

— Думаешь, они дурацкие? — Дофламинго повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся, наклоняя голову. Сняв очки, он осмотрел их, затем его усмешка стала еще шире. Нацепив очки обратно, он наклонился к Ло и поцеловал его в уголок губ, затем быстро лизнул их и отпрянул назад. Ло недоуменно наклонил голову назад — сейчас он не видел глаз Доффи, и это неожиданно раздражало, так как он окончательно перестал понимать мужчину. — Спасибо, птенчик. Они мне нравятся.

— Боже, ты такой же псих как и те, кто заказывал все это барахло.

— Тогда людям не нужно было думать о еде, воде или собственной жизни. Им нужны были эти вещи. И не такие уж они и дурацкие.

— Вещи или эти очки? — Ло усмехнулся, потянувшись к белой оправе, но Дофламинго отклонился в сторону, поймал его руку и легко прикусил кожу на боковой стороне ладони.

— И то, и другое, — улыбнувшись, Доффи отпустил его руку и повернулся к куче хлама, целой горе вещей, которые они успели достать из посылок и которым не смогли найти применение. Некоторое время мужчина перекладывал в сторону рваные футболки, провода, носки, переходники, кучу прямоугольников, мятых бумажек и прочий мусор, после чего откопал белую шапку, покрытую черными пятнами вокруг выступающего козырька. Развернувшись к Ло, Дофламинго вытянул руку и схватил его за талию, притягивая к себе, после чего нацепил шапку ему на голову. Улыбнувшись, он прижался носом к изгибу шеи мужчины, легонько укусил кожу. — Попробуй сам.

Трафальгар вскинул руку вверх — первым порывом было снять идиотский аксессуар, но рука замерла на полпути. Дофламинго смотрел на него с ожидающей усмешкой, немного склонив голову на бок, и явно ждал его решения. Ло осторожно коснулся пальцами козырька — тот был покрыт мягким мехом и оказался довольно приятным на ощупь. Сняв шапку, Ло осмотрел ее со всех сторон. Пятна, идущие по кругу, неожиданно сильно были похожи на те, что украшали его штаны, а сам материал приятно лежал в руке, и Ло прикусил губу, размышляя. Шапка была дурацкой, но внезапно понравилась ему. К тому же, это, наверное, можно было считать подарком от Дофламинго? Тот, конечно, нашел ее прямо тут, но Ло так и оставил бы ее среди мусора, так что…

— Тебе идет, птенчик, — пальцы Доффи, все еще лежащие на боку Ло, погладили его с легким нажимом, притянули ближе к мужчине. Дофламинго забрал шапку из рук Ло и снова надел ее ему на голову, несколько секунд возился, выравнивая козырек, затем отклонился назад, осматривая получившийся результат.

— Уж точно лучше этих дурацких очков, — Ло криво улыбнулся, маскируя замешательство и очередную вспышку смущения, смешанного с неловкостью. Одежду на него надевали последний раз больше двадцати лет назад, тем более с такой заботой. Фыркнув, он наклонился вперед и прижался щекой к плечу Доффи. Тот понятливо хмыкнул, его широкая ладонь переместилась на спину Трафальгара, погладила осторожно. — Оставлю ее на первое время, так уж и быть.

— Мои очки не дурацкие.

— Еще какие, — Ло тихо усмехнулся и поднял взгляд. Очки шли Дофламинго, с этим спорить было сложно, но сдаваться просто так Трафальгар не собирался. Выбравшись из рук мужчины, он вернулся к посылкам. Оставалось открыть пару последних посылок, и он не хотел терять больше времени. В них ожидаемо не оказалось ничего полезного, но их странный обмен подарками поднял Ло настроение, так что он не особо грустил по этому поводу. Задумавшись, он быстро повернулся к Доффи и улыбнулся ему. — Хотя что-то в них все же есть.

— Какой же ты упрямый, — Дофламинго улыбнулся ему в ответ, поднялся на ноги и потянулся, отводя крылья назад так, что те чуть не опрокинули стойку администратора. Осмотрев кучу мусора, он вздохнул и потрогал ее когтем ноги. — Да уж. Хотя, что я удивляюсь, стоит только вспомнить, какую хрень тогда рекламировали… Ты закончил? Видимо, придется спуститься ниже. Пойдем.

Ло поднялся на ноги следом за Дофламинго и отряхнул одежду, покрытую пылью, слетевшей с посылок. Вместе с мужчиной они прошли обратно к двери, ведущей на лестницу, открыли ее, подперев так, чтобы она осталась открытой в любом случае. Ло поморщился от запаха мышей, снова ударившего его в нос, но спускаться все же было нужно, так что он шагнул вперед. В этот момент Дофламинго аккуратно схватил его за плечо и потянул назад. Наклонившись, он прижался губами к виску Ло, свободной рукой погладил его по боку, затем окончательно сдвинул его назад.

— Иди следом, — Доффи достал пистолет и шагнул на лестницу, оставляя Ло место за спиной. Трафальгар посмотрел ему вслед, разрываясь между возмущением и смущением, но приказ был более чем понятен, так что ему оставалось только смириться и позволить Дофламинго идти впереди и… защищать его? Мысль обожгла щеки смущением, но Ло фыркнул, прогоняя его, достал пистолет и бесшумно двинулся следом за мужчиной.


	8. 8

В кладовке, предназначенной для хранения бытовой мелочи для уборки торгового центра, было тесно даже для одного Ло. Но они были тут вдвоем, и сейчас Дофламинго жарко дышал ему в затылок, вжимая в дверь, когда Ло изо всех сил пытался прислушаться и понять, ушли ли мыши или нет. Пихнув мужчину локтем, Трафальгар сдвинулся вбок, прижимаясь ухом к двери. За не особо надежной преградой слышался тихий шорох и, иногда, неясный писк, едва слышимый для Ло и, наверное, вовсе недоступный для Доффи. Ло злился, но не смог бы ответить, на что конкретно.

Они спустились на нижний этаж и все шло очень даже хорошо. Ло смог найти себе пару удобных и, главное, теплых толстовок, Дофламинго разжился абсурдными бриджами и долго сокрушался над тем, что не сможет забрать полюбившиеся ему с первого взгляда мокасины по весьма очевидным когтистым причинам. Некоторое время они бродили по этажу, изучая вещи и забирая что-то, что могло бы им пригодиться, а затем Ло неудачно наступил на упавшую на пол и незаметную в тенях вешалку, чуть не упал, Дофламинго поймал его, но задел крылом манекен, и тот повалился вбок, уронив за собой несколько массивных полок. Грохот, поднявшийся на этаже, мог бы поднять мертвого, что уж говорить про чувствительных к громким звукам летучих мышей. Под поднявшийся с первого этажа невыносимый пронзительный визг они едва успели добежать до кладовки, вытолкать из нее старые насквозь прогнившие ведра и швабры и залезть внутрь.

Жар Дофламинго, прижимающегося к Ло со спины, здорово отвлекал мужчину, но Трафальгар честно пытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходило в коридоре. Сначала на этаж сбежались, казалось, все летучие мыши, которые вообще могли жить в этом городе. Писк, который они подняли, чуть не свел Ло с ума, но вскоре чудовища успокоились и вернулись в гнездо, так и не найдя нарушителей их спокойствия. Однако в коридоре так и остались несколько тварей — Трафальгар слышал шелест, с которым они подволакивали свои крылья, неуклюже передвигаясь по полу. Драка была нежелательной сейчас — любой шум снова бы привлек всех остальных мышей, и это кончилось бы довольно плачевно для мужчин, — так что они были вынуждены ждать. Теснота, в которой они оказались, была раздражающей. Помещение кладовки едва справлялось с тем, чтобы вмещать в себя ведра, для которых она была предназначена. Крылья Доффи были неудобно прижаты к хлипким шкафам со старыми бутылками и коробками, сам он, как мог, старался дать Ло место, но все равно был вынужден упираться руками в дверь над его головой чтобы не придавить.

— Как хорошо они слышат? — Ло, откинув голову на плечо партнера, задал вопрос, едва шевеля губами. Он не думал, что мыши, более чувствительные к куда более громким и высоким звукам, смогут их услышать, но рисковать не хотел.

— Негромко говорить можно, — Дофламинго наклонился ниже к Ло, и его дыхание обожгло ухо. С тихим шипением Доффи сдвинулся немного, перенося вес с одной руки на другую, придвинулся немного ближе, пытаясь разместить крылья комфортнее. — Придется подождать, птенчик, прости.

— Сам виноват, надо было смотреть, куда иду, — Ло испытывал досаду за то, что не заметил проклятую вешалку и так глупо оступился. Не найди они эту кладовку, все могло бы кончится плохо. — Извини меня.

Дофламинго не ответил ему, лишь хмыкнул тихо. Убрав одну руку от двери, он приобнял Ло поперек груди, поднял ладонь, касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки. Нежное щекочущее касание заставило Ло вздрогнуть, он опустил голову, прижимаясь щекой к ладони мужчины и прикрывая глаза. То, что Дофламинго не злился на него, приносило облегчение. Хотя Ло все еще было стыдно за свою оплошность, поганое чувство вины, терзавшее его, отступило. Благодарно выдохнув, он потерся щекой о длинные пальцы и замер так, впитывая чужое тепло и ласку.

— Что мы будем делать? — Трафальгар продолжал говорить тихо и надеялся, что Дофламинго сможет услышать его.

— Остается только ждать, — Доффи пожал плечами и сдвинулся немного, пытаясь встать так, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта. В итоге он облокотился на стену позади себя — стеллажи тихонько скрипнули, но распределенный крыльями вес приняли на себя без проблем. Мужчина, довольно выдохнув, потянул к себе Ло, обнимая его поперек живота так, чтобы тот не вжимался в дверь. — Надеюсь, эти ленивые твари скоро уйдут.

Ло откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Дофламинго был прав, и им оставалось только ждать. Главной проблемой Ло всегда было то, что он совершенно не умел расслабляться — постоянно продумывал, просчитывал, придумывал планы, и ситуации, подобной той, в которой они оказались, здорово раздражали его сами по себе. Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку тогда, когда ничего не мог сделать. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, он попытался успокоиться. Пальцы Доффи, лежащие на животе, аккуратно погладили его, и Ло тихо дернулся. От этого движения он сместился немного и тут же замер на месте — в спину ему довольно явно вжимался вставший член, и это странным образом выбило из Ло весь дух.

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас это немного неуместно? — Ло, как мог, старался сдерживать шипение, но взвинченные нервы не оставляли ему шансов, окончально превращая его в вредного кота.

— Прости, котенок, это не то, что я могу легко контролировать, когда ты так прижимаешься ко мне. Просто потерпи немного, мыши скоро уйдут.

Трафальгар тихо фыркнул и попробовал хоть как-то отодвинуться, но двигаться, по сути, было некуда, так что он просто прижался лбом к прохладной двери и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отвлечься. Доффи за его спиной беззвучно рассмеялся, откровенно веселясь, и Ло сжал зубы. Доффи было смешно от его реакции или от ситуации в целом? Прикусив губу, он попытался приподняться на мысках, чтобы отстраниться, но это не помогло — плотно обтянутый тканью костюма член только неоднозначно проехался вниз, а затем обратно вверх, отчего Ло резко выдохнул. Руки Доффи сжались на его боках, фиксируя на месте, мужчина тихо заворчал, наклоняясь к Ло.

— Успокойся, нас так услышат, — Дофламинго легким движением подался вперед и вжал Ло в дверь, наклонился, хватая губами мочку уха. — Мне тоже не очень нравится стоять тут вот так, когда у тут есть отличный зал, где нас не попытаются сожрать.

Ло кивнул, борясь с дрожью, пробравшей все его тело. Близость Доффи, его желание по отношению к нему — все это передавало Ло то же состояние, в котором он был утром, и бороться было трудно. Почувствовав дрожь в коленях, он недовольно фыркнул и снова попытался отстраниться от Дофламинго, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение просто потому, что на самом деле не хотел этого. Его тело с легкостью откликалось на мужчину — он уже чувствовал легкое возбуждение, которое только подстегивалось возможной опасностью. Ло все еще слышал возню летучих мышей, но уже далеко — твари ушли к выходу к своему гнезду, и шанс быть застуканными становился все призрачнее, но мужчина пока не хотел сообщать об этом Дофламинго. Внезапно теснота каморки показалась очень даже приятной — было что-то волнительное в том, чтобы оказаться вот так зажатым между горячим телом любовника и холодной, словно в противовес, дверью без возможности выбраться.

Дофламинго, кажется, вообще не беспокоился на счет мышей — одной рукой обхватив Ло за пояс, он наклонился еще ниже и легко сжал зубы на его загривке. Трафальгар дернулся, когда все его тело прошило новой вспышкой возбуждения, все еще не уверенный в том, что стоит заниматься чем-то подобным в данный момент, но его мнения никто не спрашивал. Свободная рука Доффи скользнула вверх по груди Ло, длинные пальцы погладили подбородок, взъерошив бородку, затем сдвинулись выше. Обведя контур губ кончиками пальцев, Дофламинго легко надавил на них, проникая внутрь рта на первые фаланги и аккуратно пытаясь раздвинуть челюсти.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Ло, — Доффи снова прихватил зубами мочку его уха, и Ло всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы найти себе какие-нибудь наушники — уши явно были одной из самых чувствительных его зон. От легкого прикосновения зубов к мягкой плоти мочки он снова дернулся весь, наклоняя голову вбок и подставляя ухо зубам мужчины. Дофламинго тихо усмехнулся ему на ухо и обвел раковину кончиком длинного языка. — Пососи их, и я сделаю тебе хорошо.

Ло зажмурился. Он услышал, что возня в коридоре наконец стихла — последняя мышь, наконец-то, ушла, и они могли (должны были, черт побери, это было просто невозможно) уходить. Он попытался сказать об этом Дофламинго, но стоило ему приоткрыть рот, как два пальца тут же проникли глубже, ласково надавливая на язык. Пальцы мужчины отдавали железом и все тем же сладковатым привкусом, который Ло уже успел достаточно хорошо изучить прошлой ночью. Вторая рука Дофламинго спустилась с пояса вниз, легла на ширинку, и Трафальгар почти сдался. Он дернулся снова, попытался вытолкнуть языком пальцы Доффи, чтобы сказать, что твари ушли, но тот только схватил его за кончик языка, придавил его к низу рта и вставил пальцы глубже, совершенно не церемонясь больше. Вторая его рука ловко расправилась со штанами и тут же пролезла под белье. Уверенные пальцы играюче провели от основания к головке, обхватили ее, и у Ло чуть не подкосились ноги. Удовольствие, яркое и необычное из-за ситуации и места, а также положения, в котором он был, заставило его отбросить последние сомнения, так что он приоткрыл рот шире, позволяя пальцам Дофламинго проникнуть внутрь беспрепятственно, обхватил их губами, закрывая глаза. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас опустился бы на колени, но сейчас это было трудно выполнимо, так что осталось довольствоваться тем, что было.

Дыхание сперло, когда Доффи сильнее вжал его в дверь, а его зубы вновь сжались на загривке. От места укуса по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь — Ло некстати вспомнил первый раз, когда Дофламинго так укусил его, доказывая силу и власть, и сейчас… Ло не особо гордился своим поведением, но желание подчиняться за то время, что он провел с мужчиной, выросло до потребности, так что он опустил голову, обнажая беззащитную кожу и выступающие позвонки и выгнулся, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам партнера. Тот довольно выдохнул и притерся стоящим членом, скрытым тканью костюма. Пальцы во рту двинулись наружу, а затем мягко толкнулись внутрь, и это было так приятно, что у Ло поджались пальцы на ногах. Он с хрипом качнулся, прижался плотнее задницей к твердому члену, снова двинулся вверх-вниз, слыша, как дыхание любовника сбивается на пару тактов. Доффи сдвинул голову вбок, прикусил чувствительную кожу на шее, втянул ее в рот, оставляя горящую метку, затем снова прихватил губами мочку уха Ло. Его пальцы во рту двинулись, согнулись, оглаживая гладкую изнанку щек, затем несколько раз скользнули наружу-внутрь. Рука, сжимающая член Трафальгара, начала двигаться, и Ло нетерпеливо двинул бедрами навстречу ласке, подгоняя Дофламинго. Пальцы накрыли влажную головку, нажали на сочащуюся щель, затем снова схватили нежную плоть в кольцо, скользнули вниз, сдавили так хорошо, что Ло подавился стоном.

— Хороший мальчик, — Дофламинго практически урчал, прижимаясь к нему и тяжело дыша на ухо. Отняв от Ло обе руки, он схватил его за пояс и повернул к себе лицом, поднимая на руки и вжимая в дверь спиной. Наклонившись, мужчина прижался жадным поцелуем к яростно бьющейся артерии на шее Ло, легко прикусил кожу, заставив Трафальгара задрожать, затем поднялся поцелуями по шее вверх, прижался губами к щеке совсем рядом со ртом. — Такой сладкий и послушный.

Ло хотел огрызнуться — ему не очень нравилось, когда с ним говорили так, но Доффи прижался губами к его губам, его жаркий длинный язык скользнул внутрь, и Трафальгару расхотелось ворчать. Ему нравилось целоваться с Дофламинго, нравились властные движения языка внутри, нравилось то, как Доффи сжимал его в руках и прижимал к двери, заставляя чувствовать себя желанным. Он обвил языком язык Дофламинго, отвечая на поцелуй, подался бедрами и стоящим членом вперед, пытаясь потереться о жесткую ткань костюма, и партнер тихо застонал ему в рот, спуская руки на его бедра и крепко стискивая их в ладонях. Ло чувствовал его желание, и издал тихий урчащий звук, пытаясь подогнать мужчину. Он понимал, что в кладовке они вряд ли смогут что-то сделать, но Дофламинго ведь был изобретательным, так ведь?

— Кажется, они ушли, котенок, — Дофламинго оторвался от губ Ло, прижался носом к изгибу шеи, тяжело выдыхая. Ло вскинулся, обхватил Доффи ногами, потому что с мужчины сталось бы сейчас отпустить его и продолжить обследовать этажи. Ухватившись обеими руками за шею мужчины, он подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к щеке Доффи.

— Я пытался сказать тебе об этом, но ты не дал мне говорить, — Ло наклонился немного, прикусил ухо Дофламинго, легко потянул зубами за мочку, облизнул ее, затем скользнул кончиком языка внутрь уха. — Сейчас уж будь добр закончить то, что начал.

Дофламинго усмехнулся, глядя на него. Ему, очевидно, нравилась наглость Трафальгара, а самому Ло нравилось то, как Доффи смотрел на него — казалось, что мужчина готов был съесть его. Или трахнуть. Второй вариант нравился Ло куда больше. Он откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в дверь, прикрыл глаза, судорожно выдыхая. Он чувствовал, как руки Дофламинго сжались на его бедрах, а затем отпустили — мужчина скользнул пальцами по ногам Ло, устроил их так, чтобы партнер крепко держался, а затем вернул свои пальцы на член Ло. Трафальгар дернулся, сильнее сцепляя щиколотки за спиной Доффи, подался вперед, прикусывая губу для того, чтобы сдержать стон. Вторая рука Дофламинго скользнула назад, стянула штаны и белье вниз, а затем пальцы надавили на анус — Ло мелко задрожал всем телом, стараясь особо не дергаться. Он не хотел упасть сейчас, это было бы до ужаса нелепо в их ситуации.

— Блять, — Ло выгнулся, царапая ногтями плечи Дофламинго, когда два длинных пальца скользнули в него, растягивая и заполняя. Мелкая дрожь прошила его тело по позвоночнику, а внутри живота свернулось в узел яркое удовольствие. Сдерживать голос было необходимо сейчас, но также это было чертовски сложно. Кусая губу, Ло подался вперед, пряча лицо на плече любовника. Дофламинго жарко выдохнул ему на ухо, двинув обеими руками, и Ло снова скрутило. — Черт, Доффи, ты меня убиваешь.

— Лучше зажми себе рот, если не сможешь быть тихим, — Дофламинго снова улыбался, наблюдая за ним. Ло тихо фыркнул ему в ответ, прижался губами к краю его улыбки. Он не был уверен в том, что сможет удержаться на весу, если отпустит шею Доффи, так что не хотел рисковать. Подумав, он напряг ноги, приподнимаясь, чтобы было удобнее, подался вперед и прижался губами к шее Дофламинго. Ощущение мышц под губами было восхитительным, и Ло осторожно прикусил кожу, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией партнера. Он не был уверен в том, что ему позволялось что-то подобное, но Дофламинго никак не выразил недовольства, лишь наклонил голову немного вбок, давая ему больше простора. Это воодушевляло. — Только не откуси мне ничего, котенок.

Трафальгар усмехнулся, но усмешка тут же искривилась — Дофламинго двинул пальцами, и весь мир смазался от удовольствия. Ло сжал зубы на шее Доффи, давя новый стон. Левая рука мужчины снова сомкнулась вокруг члена Ло, двигаясь по всей длине, а пальцы правой медленно двигались внутри, из раза в раз надавливая на простату так, что Ло оставалось лишь тихо скулить, смазывая стоны по коже любовника. Боже, как же он хотел уже, чтобы Дофламинго наконец трахнул его. Изогнувшись, Ло потянулся рукой вниз, кое-как смог нащупать ширинку Доффи и потянул молнию вниз. Дофламинго тихо заворчал ему в ухо, прикусил мочку, оттягивая ее в сторону.

— Не сейчас, котенок, — пальцы выскользнули из Ло, обнаженную кожу бедра обожгло шлепком, который лишь подстегнул возбуждение мужчины. Снова укусив Дофламинго за шею, он отклонился назад так, чтобы было удобнее, пролез под белье и сомкнул пальцы вокруг головки члена, и Дофламинго тихо простонал ему на ухо. Снова укусив Ло за ухо, он вставил пальцы, загоняя их по костяшки. Трафальгар сдавил торс Доффи ногами, дергаясь от удовольствия, двинул рукой, чувствуя, как влажная головка свободно скользит под пальцами. Дофламинго нахмурился, отклоняя голову назад для того, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. — Ло, ты опять не слушаешь.

Ло тихо фыркнул, нехотя убирая руку. Внутри все зудело от желания, и пальцев откровенно не хватало, но Дофламинго был прав. Ло знал все это, он помнил о том, что ему нужна была подготовка (чертовски много подготовки, если уж говорить начистоту), он знал, что им стоило разжиться смазкой, но, блять, как же ему хотелось. Он недовольно дернулся в хватке Дофламинго, и мужчина посмотрел на него с позабавленной усмешкой.

— Мне нравится то, какой ты жаждущий, — он оставил новый горящий след от укуса на шее Ло, покрыл покрасневшую кожу поцелуями, медленно двигая руками на члене Ло и внутри него, но затем убрал их и аккуратно поставил Ло на ноги. Отойдя, насколько смог, назад, он снова вжался спиной в косые стеллажи и указал влажно поблескивающим пальцем вниз. — На колени, Ло. — Трафальгар сглотнул, чувствуя, как у него дрожат напряженные ноги. Голос Дофламинго, жадный и хриплый, превращал его в плохо соображающее возбужденное желе. Он даже не хотел спорить. Осторожно, прижавшись к двери спиной, он сполз вниз, располагая колени по бокам от острых когтей. — Умница. Вставь в себя пальцы и отсоси мне.

— Опять ты командуешь, — Ло фыркнул, бормоча себе под нос, прижался щекой к бедру мужчины, прикрывая глаза. Ему хотелось бы побунтовать сейчас, не подчиняться приказам беспрекословно, но внутри все сладко дрожало от ласк Доффи, и Ло пришлось признать, что сейчас он хотел именно того, что Дофламинго приказал сделать. — И как ты, хотелось бы мне знать, проверишь, что и как я тут делаю?

Дофламинго наверху тихо фыркнул, его тяжелая ладонь легла на макушку Ло, пальцы сгребли пряди волос в кулак, потянули несильно. Ло тихо зашипел, подался вверх, ближе к руке Доффи, но тот толкнул его вперед к своему паху.

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь это, потому что хочешь, котенок, — длинные когтистые пальцы на ногах мужчины пошевелились, он аккуратно поднял палец и вскользь провел когтем по бедру Трафальгара. Ло скосил глаза вниз, сглотнув, двинул ногой, отстраняя ее от когтей любовника, но тот быстро сдвинул лапу, и длинные когти осторожно сомкнулись на бедре, хватая в практически стальной капкан. — Или ты хочешь более… острых ощущений?

Трафальгар выдохнул, когда по телу пробежала острая вспышка возбуждения. Опасные когти сжимали его ногу, не причиняя никакой боли — осторожное давление, немного приглушенное плотной тканью штанов, ощущалось хорошо, и Ло подался вперед, надеясь усилить контакт. Дофламинго тут же отстранил ногу, недовольно дернув Ло за волосы, но тот только разочарованно простонал, поднимая голову. Прижавшись подбородком к ноге Доффи, он всмотрелся в лицо мужчины — в кладовке было темно, так что все сейчас виднелось белым наброском, но Ло мог видеть большую часть всего. На лице Дофламинго смешивались недовольство, возбуждение и интерес, и Ло усмехнулся. Не одному ему нравилась эта идея. Оставалось придумать, как заставить Доффи перестать осторожничать. Сейчас Ло не хотел ломать себе голову — он может подумать над этим позже.

Протянув руку вперед, он осторожно положил ладонь на лапу Дофламинго. Она ощущалась странной, но приятной на ощупь — ногу покрывали мелкие плотные чешуйки, которые были гладкими и теплыми. Потянув лапу обратно на свое бедро, Ло приподнялся и наконец обхватил головку члена Доффи губами, срывая с его губ тихий одобрительный стон. Нога Дофламинго нерешительно дрогнула, но затем мужчина все же позволил руке Трафальгара утянуть ее обратно, сжал когтями бедро, прижимая Ло к полу. Рука, запутавшаяся в волосах, надавила на затылок, подгоняя, и Ло охотно пропустил член глубже в рот, плотно сжимая губы.

Это было проще, чем в первый раз, да и горло уже прошло, так что сейчас Ло смог почти без проблем пропустить член в глотку, сглатывая вокруг него так, что Доффи дергался ему навстречу и громко выдыхал каждый раз. Обхватив толстый ствол одной рукой, чтобы помочь себе, он спустил вторую руку вниз, протиснул ее мимо натянутых на расставленных бедрах спущенных джинс и надавил пальцами на анус, сдерживая сдавленный стон. Дырка была немного влажной и чрезвычайно чувствительной сейчас — Доффи дразнил его второй день подряд, и Ло, возможно, требовался небольшой перерыв. Первый палец легко проскользнул внутрь, за ним, почти сразу, второй. Трафальгар двинул пальцами, пытаясь найти лучшее положение для кисти. Было немного неудобно — запястье каждый раз упиралось в штаны, мешающие двигать рукой так, как хотелось, а сосредоточиться на движениях было сложно, ведь Ло не прекращал отсасывать Доффи. Мужчина продолжал давить на его голову, направляя и ускоряя его движения, и Ло иногда казалось что он мог кончить только от движения члена в глотке.

— Растяни себя посильнее, Ло, — Дофламинго шептал, немного склонившись к нему, чтобы Ло точно его услышал. Дернувшись, Трафальгар послушно добавил третий палец, засунул пальцы так глубоко, как смог, раздвинул их в стороны, сипло простонал вокруг члена и отстранился от Доффи ненадолго для того, чтобы перевести дух. Его напряженные бедра мелко дрожали, и оставаться в текущей позе становилось все сложнее. Сдвинувшись немного, Ло улыбнулся, найдя возможное решение.

— Ты сможешь опуститься немного тут? — вытащив пальцы, Ло стянул с себя плащ и бросил его на пол. Лапа Доффи отпустила его, и Ло, согнув ноги, с трудом пересел назад, усевшись на плащ. Прижавшись спиной к двери, он стянул штаны ниже, чтобы не мешали, и вытянул ноги вперед, расставляя их стороны по бокам от ног партнера. Вытянув руки, Трафальгар схватил мужчину за ногу и мягко потянул на себя, направляя — Дофламинго наверняка ничерта не видел в темноте. В итоге Доффи встал ровно напротив него и чуть согнул ноги в коленях так, что его член оказался прямо перед лицом Ло. — Вот так отлично. Пожалуйста, выеби меня.

Дофламинго тихо фыркнул, и в губы Ло тут же ткнулась горячая влажная головка. Трафальгар с готовностью распахнул губы, позволяя толстому члену скользнуть внутрь. Член мягко проник, надавил на язык, затем оттянул щеку в сторону. Ло дернулся, плотно смыкая губы, положил одну руку на бедро Доффи, а вторую спустил вниз. Сейчас было удобнее — штаны больше не мешали, и хотя Ло приходилось немного приподнимать бедра, он мог беспрепятственно трахать себя пальцами так, как хотелось. Вставив сразу три внутрь, он двинул ими внутри медленным сильным движением, тихо выдохнул носом от того, что все тело прошило вспышкой удовольствия. Вместе с ним начал двигаться с Дофламинго. Несколько раз качнув бедрами, он вытащил член, провел головкой по губам, пачкая их в слюне и смазке, затем надавил, проникая внутрь рта сразу на половину ствола. Ло вжался затылком в дверь, зажмурив глаза. Ему было жарко, частого возбужденного дыхания через нос едва хватало, и он постарался дышать ровнее. Едва ли у него получалось — каждое движение любовника посылало искры удовольствия по позвоночнику, сам Ло старался двигать пальцами внутри себя в такт толчкам Доффи, и все вместе подводило его к краю слишком быстро и ярко.

— Я хотел бы увидеть тебя сейчас, — Дофламинго уперся локтем в дверь, нависая над Ло, наклонился немного, и Ло почувствовал, как волосы на макушке шевелятся от несдержанного дыхания мужчины. Второй рукой Доффи схватил Ло за волосы — оттянул пряди так, что Ло едва успел сдержать постыдный скулеж, так хорошо ему стало. — Я слышу, как ты трахаешь себя там. Тебе хорошо, Ло? Сколько пальцев ты в себя вставил? Три? Наверняка… Добавь четвертый, котенок. Я хочу, чтобы ты растянул себя для меня.

 _Блять, да._ Трафальгар был согласен на что угодно, пока Дофламинго говорил с ним таким тоном. Когда смысл сказанного полностью дошел до него, глаза Ло закатились от удовольствия. Он послушно надавил мизинцем, дернулся от легкой боли, но она быстро прошла. Поджав мышцы живота, Трафальгар замер на несколько секунд, пережидая новую острую вспышку возбуждения, глухо простонал вокруг члена, дернул головой вперед, позволяя стволу глубже войти в горло. Он, кажется, сходил с ума. В этой тесной темной кладовой, с горячим и страстным любовником, он, _черт, да-да-да_ , хотел, чтобы это не заканчивалось, и одновременно с этим жаждал конца. Удовольствие туго сжатой пружиной закручивалось внизу живота, и Ло не хватало самой малости для того, чтобы наконец кончить. Выкрутив запястье, он двинул рукой, надавил на точку внутри себя, и его всего перекрутило. Выгнувшись на лопатках, он едва успел накрыть головку члена ладонью для того, чтобы не запачкать свои вещи. Дофламинго отреагировал на его оргазм тихим рычанием. Отпустив волосы Ло, он обеими руками уперся в дверь, согнул ноги сильнее, опускаясь ниже, и ускорил движения бедер. Трафальгар задыхался — воздуха в душной комнатке почти не осталось, — и нехватка кислорода странным образом приносила свою толику удовольствия. Ло отметил это и отложил на потом — сейчас он ждал, когда Дофламинго кончит, послушно принимая его член почти на всю длину. Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре движения мужчины стали более резкими и быстрыми, он снова глухо зарычал, прикусив губу, и губы, язык и лицо Ло окропило горячими каплями.

— Блять… У вас на постоянной базе есть кладовка? — Ло проглотил то, что попало в рот, и сейчас стирал пальцами ту сперму, что попала ему на лицо. — Думаю, надо будет повторить как-нибудь.

— Обязательно, котенок, — Дофламинго усмехнулся, протянул руку вниз, помогая Трафальгару подняться на ноги. Вскоре они привели друг друга в порядок, и Доффи притянул Ло к себе, прижался губами к щеке, улыбнулся широко. — Все, что захочешь, если будешь послушным.

Ло усмехнулся, поднял руку, пытаясь привести волосы в порядок, и вспомнил про шапку, которую Доффи надел на него ранее. Она слетела где-то в середине процесса, видимо, а Трафальгар даже не заметил этого. Опустив глаза, он осмотрелся — шапка нашлась в углу, немного помятая. Наклонившись, Ло поднял ее, отряхнул и нацепил на голову. Нелепая вещь непонятным образом нравилась ему. Поправив на Дофламинго очки, он повернулся к двери и прислушался — снаружи было тихо, так что он отпер дверь и осторожно открыл ее. В коридоре было пусто, так что он без опаски вышел и глубоко вдохнул — в кладовке действительно почти нечем было дышать. Дофламинго вышел следом за ним, расправил и аккуратно сложил немного помятые крылья. Ло нахмурился и нерешительно подошел к мужчине. Обойдя его со спины, он осторожно коснулся длинных жестких перьев, вытянул их, распрямляя. Несколько минут он возился, приводя крылья в более приемлемый вид — все это время Дофламинго стоял, не двигаясь, лишь повернул голову и с интересом косился назад. Когда Ло закончил, Доффи повернулся к нему и протянул руки вперед. Схватив ладонь Трафальгара, он поднял его руку вверх, прижался губами к костяшкам, проследил вязь татуировок на пальцах.

— Мне нравятся твои руки, котенок. Спасибо, — Доффи усмехнулся широко, с удовольствием наблюдая за растерянностью и смущением Ло, снова прижался губами к пальцам, шумно выдохнув носом, а затем отпустил руку мужчины, поворачивая голову вбок. — Нам пора идти.

Дофламинго, как ни в чем не бывало, двинулся вперед, возвращаясь к лестнице, ведущей наверх, а Ло, чувствуя, как у него горят уши, втянул голову в плечи, смотря ему вслед. Комплименты Доффи, его поведение, заботливые жесты и неясные взгляды — все это выводило Ло из равновесия. Совершенно непривычный к такому, он не знал как реагировать, и сейчас судорожно размышлял над тем, как ему себя вести. Стоило ли сказать ответный комплимент Дофламинго? Если да, то какой? Ло принялся размышлять над достоинствами мужчины, но быстро понял, что этот вариант вряд ли ему подходит — все это грозилось вылиться в поток нелепостей, которые убили бы Трафальгара. Если вариант с комплиментами отпадал, то что Ло мог сделать? Просто принимать внимание Доффи? Попытаться сделать что-то приятное в ответ? Вести себя как обычно?

Впереди мелькнуло движение, и Ло дернулся вперед, хватая Дофламинго за руку — он не успел рассмотреть, что там двигалось, и не был уверен, что это было безопасно, а привлекать внимание Доффи голосом было рискованно — чертовы летучие мыши никуда не делись. Ло планировал схватить мужчину за локоть, но не рассчитал расстояние — пальцы обхватили горячую ладонь, и прикосновение оказалось неожиданно интимнее почти всего, чем они уже занимались. Трафальгар вздрогнул, поборол желание отдернуть руку и потянул Доффи на себя, щуря глаза.

— Там что-то… Опусти фонарь, я ничерта не вижу, — Ло подался вперед, немного пригибаясь вниз так, чтобы закрыть себя от источника света, и всмотрелся в плотный сумрак в углу. Первое время он видел лишь густую темноту, сбитый с толку ярким лучом фонаря, но затем зрение прояснилось. Он осмотрел очертания сломанной лавочки, стоящей у стены, разбитого горшка для цветов, собранные в неопрятную кучу мешки, и снова дернулся вперед, когда уловил новое движение. За горшком, шевеля огромными ушами, сидело существо, заставившее Ло поежиться и брезгливо наморщить нос. Мутант, прячущийся от них, едва уловимо напоминал очень маленького человека, но был покрыт короткой густой серой шерстью. Огромные мутные глаза были похожи на рыбьи — нельзя было точно сказать, куда был направлен взгляд. Над головой беспрестанно шевелились огромные вытянутые, словно у кролика, уши, а длинные узловатые пальцы напряженно вцепились в край горшка для растений. Тварь трусливо замерла, не двигаясь — очевидно была напугана их появлением. — Тьфу ты. Это мозгоед.

Мерзкие твари внушали отвращение — слабые и не очень быстрые, они подбирались только к обессиленным, возможно почти мертвым, существам, или к спящим, острыми зубами пробивали дыру в голове и доставали мозг своими длинными пальцами, пожирая только его. Трафальгар низко зарычал на мутанта, показав зубы, и тот тут же сорвался с места, скрываясь где-то в глубине торгового центра. Ло закатил глаза и отпустил Дофламинго. Прикосновение обжигало пальцы, и Ло было непривычно и странно касаться вот так кого-то. Пальцы Дофламинго сжались на его ладони прежде, чем он успел отстранить руку. Мужчина осторожно потянул его вперед, его длинные пальцы переплелись с пальцами Ло, и тот вспыхнул, как спичка, радуясь, что Дофламинго почти ничего не видит сейчас. Ло легко потянул руку, пытаясь освободить пальцы, но его партнер только насмешливо фыркнул и крепче сжал пальцы, утягивая его за собой.

Дофламинго отпустил Ло только при на лестнице — ему пришлось разжать хватку для того, чтобы надежно закрыть двери, ведущие со второго этажа. Знакомиться с летучими мышами им не хотелось, так что мужчины потратили несколько минут для того, чтобы перетащить лавку и подпереть ей дверь со стороны лестницы в дополнению к запору на ручке. Убедившись, что дверь закрыта надежно, они поднялись наверх и повторили манипуляции с дверью, ведущей на третий этаж. Ло сомневался в острой необходимости таких мер, но так было спокойнее и ему, и Дофламинго, раз уж они собрались остаться в торговом центре на ночь.

Пальцы руки мелко покалывало, и Ло поднял руку, растирая ее. Запоздало он понял, что прикосновение пальцев Дофламинго нравилось ему — ни к чему не обязывающее касание, выражение поддержки, как читал Ло, желание быть в контакте. Он расстроился, когда Дофламинго не протянул ему руку на третьем этаже.

Они устраивали место для сна в уютной тишине. Ло слишком устал за день, говорить совершенно не хотелось, а Дофламинго иногда бормотал себе под нос что-то, чего Ло понять не мог — слова, казалось, были произнесены на другом языке, но слишком неразборчиво, чтобы Трафальгар мог что-то разобрать, — но самого Ло не дергал, лишь смотрел иногда, широко улыбаясь, чтобы подбодрить. Вместе они перенесли сетки и скомканную прорезиненную ткань батутов в одну большую мягкую кучу, сдвинув сумки и рюкзак с нодати в сторону. Ло не понимал мании Доффи к обустройству места, в котором они проведут от силы пару ночей. Фыркнув, он покачал головой — во время своих странствий в одиночестве он никогда не задерживался нигде дольше, чем на пару дней, кроме тех случаев, когда был вынужден переждать дождь или, как в случае с длинноногими, прятаться от кого-то в течение долгого времени, и поэтому никогда не видел смысла в том, чтобы обустраивать себе место для сна. Он спал где и как придется, довольствуясь темными сухими углами, продавленными ржавыми койками с худыми матрасами или любым другим местом, где было достаточно пространства для того, чтобы лечь. Дофламинго, очевидно, придерживался совершенно другой позиции в данном вопросе, и чем больше Трафальгар думал над этим, тем сильнее удивлялся — Доффи привык к комфорту, и не собирался изменять этой привычке даже в их текущих условиях. Ло было интересно, где и как мужчина мог привыкнуть к такому — даже в убежищах, полных людей, удобство было редким гостем. Нехватка ресурсов, количество людей на один квадратный метр, отсутствие производства, необходимого для удобной мебели и хорошей одежды — все это взрастило целое поколение людей, которым было незнакомо слово «комфорт».

— Доффи, а где находится твое постоянное убежище? — Ло чувствовал себя немного глупо, задавая этот вопрос только сейчас, но он только начал обретать смелость в том, чтобы задавать мужчине вопросы. Они становились все ближе, и сейчас Ло мог позволить себе это.

— Достаточно далеко отсюда, на юге, — Дофламинго с легкостью поднял здоровенную кучу ткани и бросил ее в изголовье того, что они пытались соорудить себе для сна. — Там отличная база, тебе понравится. И куда теплее, чем тут.

Ло испытал неясную тревогу от своих мыслей — он никогда не забирался на юг. Он родился и вырос на севере, в тех краях, где снег лежал куда чаще, чем зеленели деревья. Редкий жар был скорее наказанием чем подарком, особенно для непривычного к нему Трафальгара. Да, ему понравилось на море, когда родители отвозили его туда в детстве, но это было настолько давно, что казалось старым сном. Да и условия тогда были другими.

— Не переживай, птенчик, ты привыкнешь и быстро освоишься, — Дофламинго снова считывал его легко, словно открытую книгу. Ло хмыкнул себе под нос, пожав плечами. Он не мог облачить свои тревоги в слова, но Доффи, кажется, сам с этим неплохо справлялся. Подойдя к Ло, он положил горячую ладонь на его плечо, сжал его крепко. — На базе безопасно, а в горах даже есть незараженные зоны. А еще у нас есть оранжерея там.

Дофламинго пихнул его заговорчески в бок, подмигнул и вернулся к приготовлениям ко сну, а Ло не смог сдержать легкой улыбки. У Доффи немного получилось его успокоить, и он решил волноваться по мере поступления проблем. Сейчас у них было о чем подумать и без его пустых страхов — стоило сосредоточиться на том, чтобы составить план по спасению брата Дофламинго. Ло ненавидел действовать, не зная почти ничего, и хотел бы отправиться на пробную разведку прямо сейчас, но его чувствительный слух уже улавливал далекие раскаты грома — скоро город накроет пеленой дождя, и соваться под него было бы большой глупостью. К тому же Ло был уверен, что Дофламинго не отпустит его. Можно было бы попробовать настоять, но… С птаха сталось бы связать его, и Трафальгар не хотел рисковать. В конце концов ему пришлось согласиться со словами Доффи — они займутся этим завтра. Но обсудить детали все же было нужно, хотя бы в теории.

— База Тича далеко отсюда? Ты знаешь, сколько там людей? — Ло стянул плащ и не без трудностей залез в мягкое гнездо, устроенное ими. Его уже немного клонило в сон, но по опыту Ло знал, что уснуть ему сразу не даст беспокойство о деталях. — У тебя вообще есть какой-нибудь план?

— Мне казалось, что ты устал, Ло, — Дофламинго тихо фыркнул, залез к нему, прижимаясь и накрывая сверху крылом. Рукой он провел по волосам Ло, рассеянно провел пальцем за ухом, затем снова тихо произнес что-то непонятное. — Ладно, раз тебе неймется…


	9. 9

Ночью прошла гроза — воздух до сих пор пах озоном и сыростью. Ло сидел, свесив ноги с проема, через который они зашли в торговый центр, и смотрел на улицу внизу. По асфальту стелился густой туман, и в обычной ситуации в этом не было ничего хорошего, но сейчас именно это им и было нужно. Туман наверняка прогнал всех людей с улицы и создавал идеальное прикрытие. По подсчетам Ло он должен был продержаться еще несколько часов, а это значило, что пора было выдвигаться.

— Пора, — Ло поднялся на ноги, отряхнул плащ и подошел к рюкзаку, доставая оттуда сменные фильтры для респиратора.

— Мне все еще это не нравится, птенчик, — Дофламинго, хмурый и раздражительный, стоял, облокотившись плечом на стену. Сложив руки на груди, он стучал когтем по полу и всем своим видом выказывал недовольство.

— Это лучший план из тех, что у нас есть, Доффи, — Ло пытался говорить как можно мягче, не желая ругаться с мужчиной. Пройдя вперед, он подошел к Доффи вплотную, подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь, потерся о жесткую ткань костюма, вдыхая запах Дофламинго (куда больше резкого травяного запаха в этот раз, ничего от фруктов или моря). — Меня никто не заметит, обещаю. Нам нужна информация, и лучшего момента, чем сейчас, нам не представится в ближайшее время.

— Знаю. Но я не хочу отпускать тебя. Мы ничего не знаем о том, кто там водится, — Доффи положил руку на плечо Ло, сжал его, притискивая к себе, выдохнул рвано. — На тебя могут напасть, схватить так же, как схватили Роси. Без обид, Ло, но Роси куда сильнее тебя, но все равно попался.

— Если у тебя есть другие идеи, я слушаю, — Ло отстранился от партнера, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Спор заходил на третий круг, и это начинало здорово раздражать. — Мы же уже все обсудили.

— И я не могу пойти с тобой потому что…

— Потому что, во-первых, ты чертовски заметный, даже в этом тумане, во-вторых, это глупо и бессмысленно. Мы только потратим лишние фильтры. Я понял, как идти до участка, ты сотню раз объяснил мне дорогу. И напоминаю, что я выживал один десятилетия. Пару часов без тебя я протяну.

Дофламинго скрипнул зубами, но ничего не сказал. Трафальгар поднял глаза на его лицо, но довольно быстро отвернулся — явное нежелание Доффи отпускать его Ло чувствовал так, словно оно было его собственным, и неподчинение было… сложным. Вздохнув, он отошел на пару шагов, проверяя, взял ли все необходимое. Он сам чувствовал раздражение по поводу ситуации. Не план — одно название. Пойди туда, не знаю куда. У Дофламинго была примерная информация о том, где Тич сидит — старый полицейский участок, достаточно хорошо защищенный и сохранившийся, чтобы по праву называться базой, — но почти ничего о том, как здание было устроено внутри, или о тех, кто там обитал. Было очевидно, что у Тича есть мутанты и достаточно людей, чтобы представлять собой угрозу, но конкретной информации не было. Именно для этого и нужна была вылазка, но Ло ненавидел действовать, не зная, на что именно он идет.

— У тебя будет всего два часа, Ло, и это в лучшем случае. Дальше туман станет слишком слабым, чтобы достаточно хорошо скрыть тебя, — Дофламинго оттолкнулся плечом от стены, подошел к Ло.

Ло кивнул отрывисто, снова пошарил по карманам, проверил крепление кобуры пистолетов, а затем застегнул плащ по горло. Надев перчатки и защитные очки, он прищурился, вздохнув — ненавидел надевать эти очки, потому что они сильно ограничивали зрение, но иначе туман мог повредить глаза.

— Это не займет много времени, Доффи, — повернувшись к мужчине, Ло потянул его на себя, оставил смазанный поцелуй на шершавой щеке и отошел, улыбнувшись во весь рот. — Я местный чемпион по побегам от неприятностей, так что все должно пройти спокойно.

— Ладно, иди, пока я не передумал, — Дофламинго шутливо толкнул его в плечо, разворачивая, подтолкнул к выходу. Трафальгар тихо фыркнул, чувствуя щемящее чувство неясной тоски, словно бы они расставались надолго. Покачав головой и выкинув из нее ненужные глупости, он нацепил респиратор, убедился, что тот сидит плотно, затем дернулся, меняя тело, скинул ботинки и выпрыгнул на улицу, не смея задерживаться больше.

Полицейский участок находился в той части города, в которой Трафальгар еще не был, и дорога до него была довольно долгой, так что Ло передвигался сквозь желтоватый туман длинными прыжками, надеясь добраться как можно быстрее и не тратить зря время, ориентируясь большей частью на память и слух, чем на зрение. Солнце только-только начало вставать, и его слабого света совершенно не хватало для того, чтобы видеть хоть что-то. В очередной раз в последний момент избежав столкновения с выросшей из тумана машиной Ло выругался и перебрался наверх — забрался на электрический столб, один из тысяч, стоящих вдоль дорог, и в итоге смог преодолеть большую часть пути, прыгая с одного столба на другой, оставив туман внизу.

Вскоре вдалеке показалось массивное здание, обнесенное забором. Ло перепрыгнул со столба на балкон ближайшего дома и осмотрелся. Если ориентиры Доффи были верными, то он прибыл на место. Полицейский участок — здоровенное грязно-серое здание без особых отличительных знаков — стоял на перекрестке. За высоким забором с колючей проволокой виднелся главный вход — люди Тича оторвали вывеску с названием отделения, и она теперь лежала кучей бесполезного мусора слева от выщербленных каменных ступеней. Людей снаружи не было, но Ло бы здорово удивился, будь они тут. Туман все еще висел в воздухе плотной завесой, и выходить в него без необходимости никто не хотел.

Рассеянно почесав щеку, начинающую зудеть от раздражения химикатами, Трафальгар прислушался, дернув ушами, пытаясь понять, не ждал ли его кто-нибудь в тумане у участка. Не хотелось встретиться с какой-нибудь тварью, спокойно переносящей эту пакость, и уж тем более с тварью, которая при поимке отнесет к хозяевам, которые вышибут ему мозги. Было тихо, лишь где-то вдалеке Ло слышал стрекот каких-то птиц. Понадеявшись, что это не будет стоить ему жизни, он в итоге все же решил действовать. Спрыгнув вниз, он под прикрытием тумана подошел вплотную к заботу и снова прислушался, в очередной раз чувствуя раздражения из-за респиратора. На нюх ориентироваться было бы куда проще. Никаких ненужных звуков он не услышал, так что одним сильным прыжком преодолел забор и тут же прижался к земле, дергая хвостом и ожидая возможных последствий. Спустя полминуты он смог расслабиться — ни сирены, ни чужих встревоженных голосов не прозвучало, так что Ло быстро метнулся вперед, прижался к влажной из-за тумана и утренней сырости стене и двинулся вдоль нее влево.

В первую очередь нужно было осмотреть внешнюю территорию и уже потом лезть внутрь. Обогнув здание с угла, он через несколько метров уперся в двухэтажную пристройку, вплотную прилегающую к участку. Прижавшись ухом к старой рассохшейся двери, Ло нахмурился — изнутри слышался звук дыхания нескольких существ, и он не был человеческим. Осторожно отойдя от двери, Ло одним прыжком оказался на крыше пристройки, стараясь ступать как можно тише и аккуратнее, внимательно смотря себе под ноги. В себе он был уверен, но крыша доверия не внушала — в любой момент из-под ноги мог уйти кусок шифера, или проломиться доска, или еще что.

Дойдя до левого края крыши, Трафальгар осмотрел небольшой участок земли внизу. Он был небольшим, ограниченный пристройкой с одной стороны и забором с другой, и поэтому, скорее всего, не использовался людьми. У забора был свален в кучу какой-то заросший паутиной и мхом мусор, но ничего интересного или важного там не нашлось. Бесшумно пройдя до угла, Ло бросил взгляд на заднюю часть территории участка. Тут было куда больше пространства. В дальнем правом углу в тумане угадывалась еще пара небольших построек, слева высилось что-то, напоминающее зону для тренировок. В центре, на пересечении неясных дорожек, возвышалось что-то непонятное. Ло покрутил головой, выискивая возможных противников, но все было спокойно. Спрыгнув вниз, он прошел вперед к конструкции в центре.

Это была клетка. Явно сооруженная из чего-то другого, криво сваренная, но довольно надежная на вид, она была закреплена над землей, подвешенная на нескольких воткнутых глубоко в землю балках. Внутри в углу была свалена куча вещей, укрытых засаленной тряпкой. Трафальгар подошел ближе, осматриваясь. Земля вокруг была истоптана десятками сапог, рядом с одной из балок валялась пара длинных металлических палок. Сделав еще пару шагов, Ло понял, что это были не палки — электрошокеры на длинных рукоятках, используемые для наказания и подавления, а не для защиты. Невольно отступив на шаг, мужчина глубоко вздохнул, приказывая своему коту успокоиться. Заставив себя снова подойти, он поднял взгляд на клетку, и чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов, когда услышал тихий вздох. То, что он принял за груду вещей, лежащее внутри клетки, шевельнулось. Раздался сухой болезненный кашель, затем плевок. Ло отступил назад, прижавшись к земле и надеясь, что туман дает ему достаточное укрытие. Ткань, скрывавшая того, кто был в клетке, упала в сторону, затем раздался тихий шорох, уже слишком хорошо знакомый Ло для того, чтобы с чем-то его спутать. Пришедшее осознание заставило его задохнуться от ярости. Насколько ублюдочным скотом нужно быть, чтобы оставить живое существо в подобном месте в то время, как вокруг был туман? Заломив назад уши от злости, Ло с трудом сдержал рычание.

Росинант, поднявшись, осмотрелся по сторонам, вздохнул и поднял руку, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы. Они у него были длиннее, чем у брата, но того же самого оттенка. Взъерошив их, он рассеянно, словно бы автоматически, похлопал себя по карманам, затем беззвучно выругался и прикусил губу, откидывая голову назад и прижимаясь затылком к прутьям клетки. Он был невероятно бледным, его кожа слегка отдавала желтизной, и сейчас Ло не мог сказать, что именно вызвало такой эффект — грязь, усталость, отравление химикатами из-за тумана или что-либо еще. Под глазами Росинанта виднелись глубокие тени, скула отдавала зеленым почти сошедшим синяком, губа была разбита, и на под ней виднелись остатки засохшей крови. Ло двинулся ближе, все еще не раскрывая себя — не хотел, чтобы брат Доффи поднял шум.

Внезапно Росинант дернулся и неуловимым движением подался вперед, щуря воспаленные и покрасневшие глаза. Он смотрел именно туда, где прятался Ло, и хотя тот был уверен в том, что мужчина не может его видеть, он знал, что тот заметил его.

— Ты Росинант? — Ло выпрямился и подошел ближе, давая рассмотреть себя. И черт, он действительно ненавидел говорить, находясь в зверином обличии. Мало того, что он звучал как недоразвитый, так еще и понимать собеседника было почти невыполнимой задачей. — Я от Доффи.

Мужчина в клетке взмахнул широко руками, затем на его лице отразился целый ряд эмоций — Ло был впечатлен. Сначала брови Росинанта сошлись на переносице, он плотно сжал челюсти, окидывая Ло злым презрительным взглядом, полным недоверия. Затем он прищурился, рассматривая его лучше. Пронзительный взгляд карих глаз остановился на ушах, затем на хвосте Ло, пробежался по его одежде. Затем левая бровь мужчины поднялась, выдавая его удивление и недоумение. В конце он широко улыбнулся, и его лицо совершенно изменилось, став открытым и совершенно беззащитным. И все это за пару секунд.

Ло дернул ухом, неосознанно подмечая то, насколько разными были братья. От Дофламинго веяло опасностью, а каждое его движение было скупо выверено необходимостью. Росинант же, совершенно наоборот, был экспрессивным и подвижным, с яркой мимикой лица и широкими жестами, полными неконтролируемой энергии. Трафальгар тихо усмехнулся и покачал головой, осматривая дверь клетки. Приваренная тяжелая створка, очевидно, раньше принадлежала полицейской камере. Толстые прутья были прочными, а замок, висящий на них, не оставлял надежд на то, что его было легко сломать. Возможно, Ло хватило бы сил сделать это, но это было бы слишком шумно. Мужчина повернул ухо в сторону участка — дыхание существ, спящих в пристройке, все еще было спокойным, но будет ли так, стоит ему поднять шум? Ло не знал, в каком состоянии был Роси и устраивать побег, полагаясь на удачу, было глупо.

— Ключ?

Росинант пожал плечами и снова широко развел руками. Махнув рукой в сторону полицейского здания, он неопределенно взмахнул длинными подвижными пальцами, затем изобразил обеими руками пистолеты и навел их на Ло.

— Знаю, — Ло покачал головой и порылся по карманам, доставая запасной респиратор. Протянув его Росинанту, он кинул ему пару фильтров и повернулся к зданию, прислушиваясь. Вокруг до сих пор было тихо, и Трафальгар надеялся, что так оно и останется.

Снова припав к земле, Ло скрылся в тумане и подобрался обратно к зданию полиции. Вход, ведущий на задний двор, выглядел далеко не так внушительно, как парадный, но тем не менее, был достаточно крепким и надежным, чтобы стать преградой. Трафальгар вздохнул, осмотрев дверь — такую не взломать когтями, тут скорее таран бы пригодился. Вариант с дверью отпадал, так что мужчина залез на крышу, покружил там несколько минут, надеясь найти вход на чердак, но все возможные лазы были плотно забиты досками и металлическими листами, так что Ло оставалось только лезть в окно. Паршивый вариант — он знал о том, как легко можно поставить на окно с десяток ловушек непонаслышке. Тем не менее, он обязан был рискнуть. Росинант уже выглядел достаточно погано, и заставлять его ждать еще было нельзя. Ло сам бы себя не простил, а уж о реакции Дофламинго на такое и думать не хотел.

Солнце поднялось выше, и небольшой его кусочек уже виднелся за крышами высоток на востоке, а это значило, что у Ло осталось совсем немного времени. Совсем скоро от тумана не останется ничего, кроме химического запаха, и все возможности Трафальгара остаться незамеченным растают вместе с ним. Скрипнув зубами, он спрыгнул обратно на землю и бесшумно двинулся вдоль стены, осматривая окна. Ло надеялся, что люди, защищенные забором, стенами, оружием и цепными мутантами ослабили бдительность хотя бы немного. Ему будет достаточно хотя бы одного незабитого окна…

В конце концов удача улыбнулась Ло — на самом углу здания он наткнулся на окно, которое не было закрыто до конца. Просунув когти в узкую щель, мужчина потянул раму наверх, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. С тугим скрипом, выдающим старость и редкое использование, окно поползло вверх, и Ло замер, боясь пошевелиться. Сердце отстукивало громкий частый ритм в ушах, и Ло несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Вокруг было тихо, и он смог вздохнуть спокойно. Приложив усилие так, чтобы сдвинуть раму немного в сторону, чтобы оно не скрипело так сильно, Трафальгар смог открыть окно достаточно для того, чтобы пролезть внутрь, без лишнего шума.

Оказавшись внутри, Ло порадовался тому, что на нем был надет респиратор. Даже сквозь два фильтра он ощущал смрад, стоящий внутри. Грязь, кровь, алкоголь, порох, огонь, вонь немытых тел и свалявшейся шерсти — Ло был уверен, что задохнулся бы, если бы мог чуять сейчас что-то в полном объеме. Поморщившись, он покачал головой и тихо двинулся по темному коридору вперед, постоянно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило вокруг. Прямо за стеной слышался чей-то громкий храп, где-то на верхних этажах кто-то приглушенно спорил, но в целом в здании было тихо. В такой ранний час все спали, и риск столкнуться с кем-то был минимален. Где-то в районе парадного входа Ло слышал какое-то шевеление, но это было достаточно далеко для того, чтобы не беспокоиться об этом сейчас. Он прошел дальше по коридору, доходя до двери, ведущей на задний двор. Надежда на то, что ключи кто-то оставил прямо тут, была минимальной, но вдруг могло повезти.

Быстрый обыск коридора ни к чему не привел, Ло не смог найти ничего, кроме пары пустых смятых пачек сигарет и засаленного гаечного ключа. Пришлось двигаться дальше, осторожно заглядывая в комнаты. Ло нервничал — он не любил людей в целом, не после того, что ему пришлось пережить, а конкретно этих людей он и вовсе успел возненавидеть.

Большая часть комнат на этаже была форменным образчиком антисанитарии — грязь, тухлая еда, мусор, разбросанный повсюду — и оказалась совершенно бесполезной. Ло так и не смог найти ничего, похожего на ключ. Вздохнув, он прислонился к стене и вжался в нее затылком, зажмурив глаза. Он не хотел ввязываться в конфликты, но сторож, напевающий какую-то похабную песенку у главного входа, был самым очевидным вариантом сейчас. У человека, охраняющего вход, ключи должны были быть. Вопрос стоял в том, как достать их так, чтобы не поднять слишком много шума и не привлечь к себе лишнее внимание.

— Да чтоб его… И зачем меня вообще понесло в этот чертов город? — Трафальгар снова вздохнул и быстро осмотрелся. Подобрав лежащий неподалеку нож, покрытый остатками какой-то пищи, он брезгливо обтер лезвие о ребро столешницы и встряхнул плечами. — Теперь еще думай, куда засунуть тело… Чтоб его, этого Дофламинго с его Тичем.

Поправив респиратор и очки, мужчина бесшумно скользнул по коридору, ведущему к передней части здания. Тут воняло не так сильно, или Ло просто успел принюхаться, но запаха, сильного настолько, что пробивался через фильтры, он больше не чувствовал. Прижавшись к стене, он осторожно заглянул за угол — охранник сидел за столом у двери, закинув ноги в покрытых пылью сапогах на столешницу. Голова его была откинута назад, пока он водил правой рукой в воздухе, взмахивая ладонью в такт тому, что напевал себе под нос. Рядом, справа от человека, к стулу был прислонен автомат. Близко, но недостаточно, если застать охранника врасплох.

Ло перехватил нож удобнее, поджался весь для рывка вперед, и тут… Он не убивал людей никогда до этой сумасшедшей недели. Человек, сидящий за столом и не подозревающий о его присутствии выглядел беззащитным. Идиотская песенка и общий его расслабленный вид внушали ощущение безопасности и совершенного неуместного умиления, и Ло невольно отступил на шаг назад, зажмурив глаза. Это было нихрена не просто, и… Трафальгар выдохнул сквозь зубы, воскрешая перед глазами образ убитой девушки, чью голову, обезображенную и разложившуюся, они нашли в сумке на складе. Следом он подумал о Росинанте. Его наверняка пытали и били. Его оставили на улице в туман. Оставили, в том числе этот охранник, который зная о том, что сейчас на улице мучается разумное существо, сидел тут как ни в чем не бывало.

Не давая себе времени на сомнения, мужчина перевернул нож в руке лезвием вниз и метнулся вперед. Охранник, услышав движение, дернулся и опустил голову, встречаясь взглядом с Ло. Он неловко дернул ногами, пытаясь быстро снять их со стола для того, чтобы встать на ноги, но не успел даже вскрикнуть. Нож воткнулся в горло ровно туда, где находились голосовые связки, проткнув его насквозь, затем Ло дернул его на себя, вскрывая горло. Человек слабо взмахнул руками, пытаясь достать Ло, но вскоре обмяк. Горячая кровь, хлынувшая из разорванной плоти, залила грудь охранника, и Трафальгар придержал его за плечо, следя за тем, чтобы кровь не пролилась на пол. Чем меньше следов он оставит, тем лучше. Опустив тело охранника на пол, Ло быстро осмотрелся. Здоровая связка ключей обнаружилась на столе, и мужчина схватил ее, надеясь на то, что нужный ключ окажется в общей связке. Подхватив лежащую на полке у двери тряпку, Ло замотал горло трупа для того, чтобы кровь перестала течь и не заляпала все вокруг, затем закинул тело себе на плечо. Осмотрев комнату, он пришел к выводу, что не оставил следом. Подхватив автомат, он двинулся обратно по коридору. Он был поразительно спокоен, особенно если принимать во внимание то, что он только что сделал, но у него в любом случае не было сейчас времени на панику, так что это было даже хорошо.

Перед ним встала довольно очевидный вопрос — куда деть тело? Ло мог бы оставить его в ближайшей комнате, но не хотел привлекать к себе внимание так долго, как только мог. Спрятать тело в шкаф? Трафальгар всерьез задумался над таким вариантам, но, осмотрев окружение, пришел к выводу, что идея была плохой. С учетом того, какой беспорядок был вокруг, следовало ожидать того же и от шкафов и полок. Ло понятия не имел, что будет делать, если кто-то в здании сейчас обнаружит его и поднимет тревогу, а это наверняка произойдет, если на голову Ло вывалится куча хлама. Вздохнув, он решил пока взять тело с собой. В крайнем случае он просто бросит охранника у забора.

Ло смог вернуться к окну, через которое залез, без каких либо проблем. Он успел управиться довольно быстро, и все в здании до сих пор спали. Перебросив тело охранника в окно, мужчина поставил рядом с ним автомат и бесшумно вылез следом, закрыл окно, оставляя ту же щель, что помогла влезть ему внутрь. Подхватив труп и оружие, он добрался до клетки сквозь слабеющий туман и сбросил свою ношу там, а затем показал Росинанту ключи.

— Он тут есть?

Мужчина подался ближе к прутьям, наклонил голову, неудобно сложив помятые крылья за спиной, и с неприязнью посмотрел на тело, брошенное в грязи у подножия клетки. Ло оскалился и приготовился защищаться от упреков, но быстро понял, что неприязнь была направлена на человека, а не него. Затем Росинант перевел взгляд на Ло и прищурил глаза, вглядываясь в связку в его руках. Вскоре кивнул и быстрым движением забрал из рук Трафальгара ключи, тут же чуть не уронив их. Быстро перебрав ключи, он взял один из тех, что были грубыми и большими, для огромных грубых замков, и начал ковыряться в замке, висящем на двери клетки. Ключ вошел с тугим скрежетом, и Трафальгар нервно дернулся, оглядываясь за участок. Где-то вдалеке надсадно каркнул ворон, с глухим перестуком кирпичей рухнула очередная стена в городе, но в здании было тихо. Ло подивился — какой смысл заводить себе ручных мутантов, если толку от них не было?

Раздался тихий скрип, Росинант открыл клетку и вывалился наружу комком из длинных ног, рук и взметнувшихся в воздух черных перьев. Поднявшись, он отряхнулся и размашистым жестом обрушил руку на плечо Ло с такой силой, что у того чуть не подкосились ноги. Даже за респиратором было видно, насколько широко Росинант улыбался, и Ло улыбнулся ему в ответ. Жестом приказав Роси быть тише, Трафальгар перевел взгляд на труп мужчины, лежащий у их ног. Размером он, конечно, не подходил, но кто будет вглядываться первое время? Подхватив тело под мышки, Ло не без труда засунул его в клетку. Перетащив труп в дальний угол, он накрыл его той тряпкой, под которой изначально лежал Росинант, после чего выпрыгнул из клетки и вернул замок на место, пряча следом ключи в карман плаща.

— Иди тихо — там мутанты, — Ло задумался на секунду, но в итоге все же сунул автомат в руки мужчине. — Лететь можешь?

Роси снова улыбнулся и энергично закивал головой, принявшись что-то объяснять быстрыми взмахами пальцев и кистей, но Ло быстро остановил его, дав понять, что ничего не понимает.

— Тихо, — напомнил Ло, а затем пригнулся и быстро пошел в сторону того забора, что был справа от участка. Проходить мимо пристройки с мутантами было немного страшно — стоило ли так часто дергать удачу за хвост? — да и бессмысленно. Они могли выйти с любой стороны, главное сделать это быстро.

Росинант следовал за Ло по пятам и тоже умудрялся не шуметь, но Ло помнил все, что Доффи рассказывал про брата, а потому знал, что это ненадолго. Чем быстрее они смоются отсюда, тем легче ему будет.

Они быстро добрались до забора. Ло склонил голову набок и опустился на корточки, рассматривая забор. Не было похоже на то, что на заборе были какие-то ловушки или напряжение, но бдительность не помешала бы. Ло мог слышать какой-то едва уловимый гул, но никак не мог понять, откуда он шел. За забором была обычная улица, но на другой ее стороне темнел сломанными стенами высотный дом, и у Ло не было ни одного хорошего предчувствия на этот счет. Тем не менее, им нужно было выбираться — солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко, и от тумана осталась лишь едва заметная дымка, от которой уже не было никакого прока.

Надеясь на то, что у Росинанта действительно были силы для полета, Ло повернулся к нему и дал знак перебираться через забор. Мужчина распахнул помятые грязные крылья с продолжительным шорохом, заставившим Трафальгара снова занервничать и оглядываться на здание, полное врагов, взмахнул ими, и подскочил вверх метров на пять, приземлившись уже на другой стороне. Приземление было не слишком удачным, и Росинант чуть не навернулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах, но в итоге смог устоять, впившись в поколотый асфальт когтями. Ло закатил глаза и прыгнул следом.

Оказавшись рядом с Роси, Ло тут же махнул ему рукой, призывая следовать за ним. Злой гул, который Трафальгар слышал, нарастал, словно кто-то ткнул палкой в гнездо с осами, но у мужчины не было ни малейшего желания останавливаться и проверять, в чем там было дело. Ему казалось, что прямо сейчас все окна полицейского участка откроются, и по ним откроют огонь из всего доступного оружия, и поэтому он хотел убраться обратно в торговый центр как можно быстрее.

Росинант, идущий слева от него, замахал руками, но Ло, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы добраться до здания, стоящего на углу, чтобы скрыться за ним, не обратил на него внимания, махнув рукой. Со стороны высотки с обломанными стенами раздался частый тихий стук, и Ло резко развернулся в ту сторону. В проломе стен блеснуло что-то, но очки мешали обзору, и Трафальгар не мог сказать, что именно он увидел. Роси снова замахал руками, затем внезапно побежал, хватая Ло за ворот пальто. С хлопком распахнулись крылья, и Ло заставил себя прикусить язык, чтобы не заорать, потому что он знал, что последует за этим, и, черт побери, даже в обличии кота он не был готов летать, особенно если его собирались тащить за плащ. Росинант грузно оттолкнулся от земли, и асфальт ушел из-под ног в мгновение. Ло извернулся в хватке мужчины, хватаясь за его ноги — он четко слышал треск плаща, и не собирался проверять то, насколько прочной была поношенная ткань.

К счастью Ло они довольно быстро вернулись на землю. К несчастью, Дофламинго не шутил на счет способностей Росинанта к координации собственных движений. Они врезались в провода, натянутые вдоль проспекта, ведущего к торговому центру. Ло упал вниз, но смог приземлиться на ноги, лишь покачнувшись. Роси повис на проводах печально и покорно. Посмотрев на Ло, он извиняющиеся развел руками и задергался, пытаясь освободиться. Вскоре он упал, подняв в воздух облако пыли. Ло дернул хвостом, сдерживая раздражение, но помог ему подняться. Оказавшись на ногах, Росинант принялся жестикулировать, явно говоря что-то на языке жестов, но Трафальгар его не понимал, так что просто неловко похлопал мужчину над локтем и быстро осмотрел его, пытаясь понять, не сломал ли себе чего этот неуклюжий летун.

Убедившись, что мужчина в порядке, Ло осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, как далеко Росинант смог их отнести. В обе стороны тянулся широкий проспект, и место казалось знакомым, но Трафальгар видел улицу всего раз, а по дороге до участка весь обзор закрывал туман, так что Ло не был уверен в том, где именно они находились. Взглянув на призрачную дымку, оставшуюся от тумана, он пришел к выводу, что ничего с ним не случится, и снял респиратор.

Воздух насыщенно пах едкой химией, от нее тут же защипало в носу и запершило в глотке, но это было не смертельно. Отфыркнувшись, Ло поднял голову, вытягивая шею, чтобы достать до чистого воздуха. Проспект пах влагой дождя, металлом машин и землистым запахом, идущим от бывших участков зеленых насаждений. Росинант, только закончивший отряхиваться, с интересом наблюдал за ним, но не мешал, так что Ло предпочел игнорировать изучающий взгляд. Некоторое время рецепторы, сбитые химикатами, ощущали запахи слабо, но вскоре адаптировались. Ло смог учуять собственный след, оставленный на столбах в то время, как он сокращал дорогу поверху. След был оставлен достаточно давно, и Трафальгар, примерно прикинув время, проведенное в участке, пришел к выводу, что как минимум половину дороги они преодолели.

Разобравшись с направлением, Ло махнул Росинанту рукой, зовя его за собой. Он надеялся на то, что у мужчины хватит сил на то, чтобы преодолеть весь путь. Роси пошел за ним, едва заметно прихрамывая, но в целом выглядя неплохо для того, кто провел последние несколько дней в плену. Несколько минут они шли в тишине, пока остатки тумана облизывали их ноги. Солнце поднялось окончательно над их головами, пригревая щеку, и Ло стянул с глаз очки, морща нос. Вдалеке, со стороны торгового центра, раздался тихий хлопок, и Ло вздрогнул, чувствуя как что-то в груди странно дернулось от этого звука. Поднявшись на мыски, он прищурился, вглядываясь вдаль. Росинант склонил голову, смотря на него с очевидным вопросом.

— Доффи, — Ло облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя нарастающее волнение. Это точно был Дофламинго, Трафальгар бы не перепутал этот звук ни с чем наверное уже никогда, и теперь мужчина терялся в тревогах. Почему Доффи покинул их убежище? Снова летучие мыши? Люди Тича нашли их раньше, чем они могли предполагать? С Доффи все было нормально?

Росинант перевел взгляд туда же, куда смотрел Ло. На границе видимости уже было заметно розовое оперение его брата, но Роси, в отличие от Ло, кажется, не переживал. Подняв руку, он махнул Дофламинго, приветствуя его. Меньше, чем через минуту Доффи приземлился рядом с ними. Осмотрев младшего брата он широко усмехнулся, сделал широкий шаг и обнял его, притискивая к себе крепко и надежно, укрывая от мира огромными крыльями и собственной спиной. На несколько мгновений мужчины замерли — Росинант так же крепко вцепился в брата и тяжело судорожно вздохнул, двигая крыльями так, чтобы опустить их вниз и дать Доффи обнять себя так, как тот хотел. Когда они отпустили друг друга, Роси вскинул длинные руки вверх и принялся быстро жестикулировать. Доффи смотрел на него внимательно, усмешка пропала с его лица, а складка между бровей становилась все глубже, но в конце концов он глубоко вздохнул и жестом прервал Росинанта.

— Ло, — произнес он, повернувшись к Трафальгару. — Отлично справился, птенчик.

Ло вздрогнул от звуков его голоса, все еще слишком напряженный из-за своих тревог, мыслей и адреналина, бурлящего в крови после того, как он влез в участок. Подавшись вперед, он уперся лбом в грудь Доффи и издал тихий урчащий звук, зажмурив глаза и постепенно расслабляясь. Похвала в голосе Дофламинго сделала его необъяснимо счастливым и гордым, но выразить это словами он бы не смог, а потому лишь сильнее вжался в мужчину, с нажимом провел лбом вдоль его груди, затем поднял глаза, улыбнувшись.

— Все нормально? Почему ты тут?

— Все отлично, просто не смог сидеть там дальше. Ты давно ушел, не смог больше ждать, — Дофламинго поднял руку, ласково проводя пальцами вдоль линии челюсти Ло, прижал ладонь к его щеке, но вскоре отпустил. — Роси, твой спаситель — Ло — теперь с нами, — Дофламинго повернулся к брату. Тот наблюдал за ними с удивлением на лице, но вскоре удивление сменилось радостью. Он быстро сказал что-то жестами, и Доффи тихо смешливо фыркнул в ответ на это. — Идем, Роси, надо привести тебя в порядок. Сейчас ты черт знает что, а не мой брат.

Росинант, кивнул и усмехнулся, на короткий миг став невероятно похожим на брата, но затем он споткнулся и замахал руками в воздухе, пытаясь удержаться, взмахнул коротко крыльями, поддерживая себя, и пугающее сходство исчезло. Ло фыркнул себе под нос и покачал головой, а Дофламинго рассмеялся, говоря что-то Росинанту на языке, который Ло не понимал. Роси смущенно пожал плечами, а Доффи подошел к нему и закинул руку брата себе на плечи, поддерживая его. Втроем они направились обратно к торговому центру, надеясь на то, что злоключения их закончатся, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торжественное возвращение, совсем чуть-чуть опоздавшее к праздниками.  
> В любом случае, всех с наступившим новым годом! Надеюсь, этот год будет куда приятнее для людей и планеты, и все наладится. Всем вам хочу пожелать счастья и исполнения поставленных целей в этом году. Не болейте и будьте молодцами :)

Ло лежал, свернувшись в клубок среди мягкой и невероятно удобной кучи ткани, разморенный теплом, и с трудом боролся с закрывающимися глазами. Большую часть дня он потратил на то, чтобы привести Росинанта в состояние, хотя бы близкое к нормальному, и сейчас был совершенно выжат. К его удивлению и общему счастью, повреждения Роси, полученные им от людей Тича, были по большей части поверхностными. Несколько почти заживших синяков и ссадин, покрывшихся корочкой легкие следы от электрических ожогов, на которые мужчина только отмахивался и презрительно кривился, разбитые губы, уже затянувшиеся и лишь немного трескающиеся — Росинант, очевидно, в этом плане был таким же, как и его брат: удивительно быстро исцелялся и потому полностью плевал на подобные мелочи.

К сожалению, того же нельзя было сказать про урон, нанесенный туманом. Глаза Росинанта, покрасневшие и воспаленные, едва видели, и мужчина постоянно щурился и моргал, пытаясь незаметно смахнуть текущие слезы. Горло было воспалено, сильно покраснело и опухло, в легких слышались отчетливые хрипы. Общая слабость и тошнота, вызванные отравлением, косили мужчину с ног, но он упрямо держался, цепляясь острыми когтями за пол, до тех пор, пока Дофламинго едва ли не насильно не уложил его. С помощью Доффи Ло смог сделать Росинанту промывание, и тот теперь тихо плевался, пытаясь избавиться от привкуса соды во рту, замотанный в одеяло по самые уши.

Дофламинго, пока Ло занимался его братом, нашел соды и воды для них, заставив и Ло сделать промывание тоже, потому что тот пробыл в тумане слишком долго, затем взломал текстильный магазин на втором этаже и натаскал пледов и подушек, устроив роскошную кровать для брата. Ло был почти уверен в том, что Роси был не в восторге — из мягкой кучи торчал только кончик носа, и мужчина постоянно недовольно возился, пытаясь сбросить с себя одеяла, но каждый раз Дофламинго подходил и невозмутимо укутывал брата вновь, игнорируя вялые трепыхания.

Сейчас им оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что организм Росинанта справится с последствиями химических ожогов и отравления также легко, как сделал это с синяками. Лекарств, к сожалению, у Ло не было, да и откуда им было взяться? Ни фабрик, ни заводов не осталось, а для собственного синтеза нужна была лаборатория, надежная база, больше данных и исследований… Ло вздохнул и покосился на Дофламинго. Именно это мужчина ему и обещал, но пока что Трафальгару оставалось только мечтать, надеясь, что они смогут выбраться из города живыми, не нарвавшись на банду Тича снова.

— Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть — Дофламинго, строго посмотрев на брата чтобы пресечь новые попытки выпутаться из одеял, сел рядом с Ло так, что тот вжался макушкой в его твердое бедро, и положил ладонь ему на голову, ероша торчащие и растрепанные волосы. — Отлично потрудился, Ло, ты молодец.

— Надеюсь, твой брат такой же неубиваемый засранец, как и ты, — Ло с трудом сдержал зевок и приподнялся, укладывая голову на бедро Дофламинго, наслаждаясь мягкими поглаживаниями. — Ему нужен покой, так что на несколько дней мы застряли тут. Не думаю, что перевозить его куда-то, а уж тем более идти пешком — хорошая затея.

— Примерно такой у нас план, — Доффи тихо хмыкнул, вплел пальцы в волосы Ло. — Он исцеляется даже быстрее меня, привык шишки получать, так что не волнуйся об этом, птенчик.

Со стороны Росинанта снова послышалась тихая недовольная возня, и Дофламинго подался вперед и прошипел что-то, что Ло понять не смог. Роси в ответ показал брату средний палец, откопал себя из горы одеял и приподнялся, смотря на них с интересом и явным любопытством. Ло дернулся — по телу прокатилась мощная волна стыда, опалив всю голову изнутри неясным, выворчивающим наизнанку, ощущением. Он поежился, пытаясь отползти от Дофламинго, но тот прижал его тяжелой ладонью, опустив ее между лопаток, погладил ласково, на миг сменив свою широкую ненормальную улыбку на мягкую и теплую. Росинант, усевшись удобнее, тоже мягко улыбнулся Ло и показал ему большой палец, после чего перевел взгляд на Дофламинго и принялся что-то быстро говорить ему жестами.

— Роси интересно, где я тебя, такого молодца, нашел, — мужчина пресек еще одну попытку Ло вывернуться из-под его руки, погладил за ухом успокаивающе. — Говорит, что ты прибил одного из людей Тича и умудрился не поднять тревогу.

Трафальгар, извернувшись, улегся так, чтобы Росинант не мог видеть его лица, затем тихо фыркнул, прикрывая глаза. Чувство, с трудом поддающееся описанию, все еще не давало ему покоя, и он ощущал себя некомфортно под внимательным взглядом брата Доффи, но те явно дали ему понять, что все, наверное, нормально, и ему не стоит волноваться. Ло все равно волновался и сделать ничего не мог — он рос в убежище, где однополые отношения хоть и существовали, но все же не приветствовались обществом. Со своими партнерами-мужчинами Трафальгару приходилось скрываться и прятаться в тенях и укромных уголках, где их не смогли бы увидеть, и он болезненно четко помнил то, как те дергались и отталкивали его, стоило им услышать намек на чужие шаги. Сейчас ситуация, очевидно, была иной, и Росинант не был против того, что происходило между Ло и его братом, но… Ло прикусил губу, вжимаясь с силой носом в бедро Дофламинго. Отшвырнуть многолетние привычки так сразу было нелегко. В конце концов мужчина не смог выдерживать это и снова извернулся, выскальзывая из-под руки Доффи и усаживаясь неподалеку, но выдерживая дистанцию. Он старался не обращать внимание на то, каким грустным на долю секунды стало лицо его партнера.

— Твой брат напугал меня до полусмерти во время прошлой грозы, — голос подвел Ло на первых словах, но он откашлялся и криво улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть нервозность, все еще сковывающую все его тело. Улыбнувшись Дофламинго, он перевел взгляд на Росинанта. — Выломал стену когтями, залез в мою будку и утащил на крышу. Вообще, таскать незнакомцев по воздуху это у вас семейное, да?

Дофламинго вопросительно посмотрел на Роси, тот ответил парой быстрых жестов, заставивших Доффи рассмеяться. Мужчина протянул руку к Ло и подтащил его к себе быстрее, чем тот успел отреагировать. Прижав к себе и накрыв его крылом, он смешливо фыркнул.

— Птенчик боится высоты, Роси, так что он скорее всего не в восторге от вашей прогулки, — Ло дернулся в стальной хватке, все еще ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, но Дофламинго только крепче сцепил руки вокруг него, удерживая на месте и не давая вырваться обратно. — Я взял его к нам как врача, ты, наверное, уже понял. И, видимо, для того, чтобы он вытаскивал тебя из задниц, в которые ты попадаешь. — лицо Дофламинго посуровело, он свел брови на переносице, быстрым жестом поправляя очки. — Как они поймали тебя?

Росинант, смутившись, опустил голову и запустил пальцы в длинные спутанные волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок. Тяжело с присвистом вздохнув, он закатил глаза и посмотрел на брата, принявшись рассказывать. Дофламинго следил за рваными движениями рук, а Ло с интересом наблюдал за длинными пальцами, сожалея, что ничего не понимает. Отвлекать мужчин не хотелось, так что ему оставалось лишь ждать. Доффи, посмотрев на Ло, усмехнулся и стал тихо переводить ему то, что считывал.

— В первый день все шло по плану — Роси смог залечь неподалеку от их базы и все было отлично. На следующий день на грузовиках привезли каких-то тварей, похожих на собак — они смогли учуять Роси и подняли тревогу. Тич, сука, готовился к нашему приходу, судя по всему, и у них были сети, — выдохнув сквозь зубы Доффи дернулся. Ло чувствовал, как тот зол — и без того стальные мышцы напряглись, став твердыми, словно камень, Дофламинго весь поджался, словно перед прыжком, и его состояние передалось Трафальгару, внушая чувство беспокойства. Забыв о Росинанте он бросил попытки вырваться и прижался лбом к груди мужчины, легко потираясь о него. Неосознанно он издал тихий урчащий звук, протянул руки вверх, оглаживая кончиками пальцев линию крепко сжатой челюсти, пытаясь успокоить Дофламинго. Тот в ответ провел рукой по его спине, останавливая горячую ладонь между лопаток. — В общем, они сцапали его и посадили в клетку, регулярно допрашивая. Надо думать, твоя немота стала для Тича неприятным сюрпризом. — Доффи рассмеялся, уворачиваясь от запущенной в него братом подушки. Росинант всплеснул руками, что-то выговаривая старшему. — Нет, я не думаю, что ты бы проболтался, братец, не говори глупостей. Просто это забавно — он впервые за эти годы смог поймать кого-то из наших, и это оказался ты.

Росинант честно пытался выглядеть уязвленным, но вскоре забросил это и широко улыбнулся, издав тихий лающий смешок, после чего закашлялся. Отдышавшись, он потянулся к изножью, куда бросил найденную где-то в торговом центре пачку сигарет. Ло нахмурился и встал, выпутавшись из объятий Дофламинго, и подошел к младшему из братьев, толкая его в плечо и укладывая обратно в кровать.

— Это все замечательно, ты выбрался, поздравляю, хватит херить мои труды и ложись уже спокойно, — Роси жалобно взглянул на Ло, но тот скрестил руки на груди, затем подобрал пачку и спрятал ее в карман. — Никаких сигарет, или я залью в тебя еще литров пять раствора. Ты себе либо легкие добьешь, либо подожжешь тут все — курение в постели это отвратительная и очень опасная привычка.

Мужчина в ответ на его отповедь закатил глаза и громко хмыкнул, но все же лег обратно под одеяло под парой суровых взглядов. Громко, выразительно тяжело, вздохнув, он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, но затем внезапно поднял руки и что-то быстро сказал. Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся, подходя к Ло и обнимая его со спины.

— Обязательно, брат, даже не сомневайся.

Ло поднял голову, вжимая макушку в грудь в Дофламинго, и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Его раздражало то, что он не понимал ни слова из того, что говорил Росинант, и перед ним срочно встал вопрос изучения языка жестов. Ему стало интересно — есть ли в городе целая библиотека или книжный магазин, где можно было бы найти самоучитель? Отвлекать этим Дофламинго не хотелось, у того и без дурацких просьб Ло была куча дел. Доффи, очевидно, почувствовал его интерес, но только широко улыбнулся Трафальгару, оставляя его сгорать от любопытства. Поцеловав его в макушку, Дофламинго отпустил Ло и подошел к брату, снова методично заворачивая его в одеяла по самые уши, после чего развернулся и мягко подтолкнул Ло в сторону их «гнезда». Ло, насупившись, подчинился.

Они устроились среди мягкой ткани после того, как Доффи погасил свет, и хотя Трафальгар все еще смущался присутствия Росинанта, Дофламинго, очевидно, совершенно не заморачивался по этому поводу. Он стянул с Ло неудобный плащ и прижал мужчину к себе, укрывая крыльями. Некоторое время они лежали в тишине, затем со стороны Росинанта раздался тихий храп, и Дофламинго тут же приподнялся на локте, нависая над Трафальгаром. Подняв свободную руку, он провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу, ощупывая его в темноте. Ло наслаждался ласковыми прикосновениями, закрывая глаза, когда теплые пальцы проводили по коже рядом с ними. Вскоре Доффи прижал большой палец к губам Ло, и тот, позволив себе шалость, легко прикусил шершавую подушечку, затем зализывая солоноватую кожу языком. Дофламинго в ответ тихо усмехнулся и наклонился к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам и долго влажно целуя. Ло, чувствуя внутреннюю дрожь, ответил ему, позволяя длинному гибкому языку скользнуть в рот и переплетая его со своим языком. Поцелуй, как и всегда, отзывался горячим тянущим ощущением внутри, которое так нравилось Ло.

— Он сказал, что рад видеть кого-то настолько сильного, как ты, рядом со мной. Сказал, что я не должен тебя упустить, а ты обязан поехать с нами, — прошептал Дофламинго ему в губы после того, как разорвал поцелуй. Он прижимался к нему лбом и носом и говорил так, что Ло чувствовал движения его губ своими губами, и это заставляло сердце Трафальгара сжиматься в неясном чувстве. Он поднял руки, касаясь одной щеки Доффи, а вторую укладывая ему на спину, с наслаждением ощущая движение мышц под пальцами. — Ты ему понравился, котенок.

— Я, — Ло запнулся, внезапно потеряв дыхание. Слышать то, что сказал Дофламинго, было чем-то невероятным. Мужчина облизнулся, выдыхая и пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. — Я рад это слышать, Доффи. Действительно рад, но это… То, что мы, — Ло снова замолчал, подбирая слова и мучительно смущаясь. Он чувствовал, как губы Дофламинго растянулись в широкую улыбку.

— То, что мы вместе? — Дофламинго снова погладил его по щеке в жесте поддержки, успокаивая. Он продолжал улыбаться, и веселье слышалось в его голосе. Мужчина потерся носом о нос Ло, после сполз ниже, прижимаясь обжигающе горячими губами к изгибу челюсти. — Все в полном порядке, котенок, не переживай на этот счет. Уж не знаю, где ты жил раньше и какие порядки у вас были… Я глава семьи, и будет так, как я скажу. Да и у нас нет предубеждений на этот счет, ни у кого. Ты понравишься ребятам.

Ло тихо проурчал ему в ответ, чувствуя, как грудь распирает от незнакомого, даже немного пугающего счастья. Дофламинго, в последний раз поцеловав его в уголок губ, лег рядом и снова прижал крылом. Трафальгар лежал в темноте, слушая, как его дыхание постепенно замедлилось и успокоилось, вслушиваясь в беспокойное похрапывание Росинанта и чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым впервые за долгое время. Вскоре сон сморил и его.

***

Сон Трафальгара всегда был чутким — он жил в Пустоши и заброшенных городах в одиночестве слишком долго, чтобы мочь слишком расслабиться за какую-то неделю. Он открыл глаза, услышав тихий невнятный шум, раздавшийся на этаже, и приподнялся на локте, осматриваясь. Он мог осмотреть все помещение за раз — Дофламинго был прав, выбрав это место, — внутри все было спокойно. Росинант успел превратить свою постель в развороченное гнездо, одно его крыло, взъерошенное и растрепанное, под странным углом торчало вверх, а сам мужчина постоянно ворочался, но, казалось, спал крепко. Дофламинго также спал спокойно, даже сейчас продолжая прижимать Ло к себе. Мужчине пришлось приложить некоторые усилия чтобы убрать его руку со своего бедра и мочь встать. Дофламинго, потеряв контакт, нахмурился, но вскоре успокоился, тяжело вздохнув и снова затихнув.

Ло изменил уши, прислушиваясь к бархатной темноте. Он уже было решил, что ему показалось, но шум — тихое шуршание и приглушенный звук шагов множества ног — раздался снова. Трафальгар повернул ухо, вслушиваясь — звук шел со стороны входа, которым пользовались они, но с земли, тремя этажами ниже. Подняв плащ, Ло просунул руки в рукава, сунул узи в карман и бесшумно прошел к выходу из зоны аттракционов, оставив ботинки стоять у кровати. Оглянувшись на Дофламинго он засомневался — стоило ли разбудить его? С учетом того, что шум шел с земли, Ло решил, что у него в любом случае будет время предупредить мужчину в случае опасности. Решившись, он вышел в прохладный огромный коридор торгового центра.

В самом коридоре было пусто и тихо — все то же жутковатое пустое пространство, по центру уставленное лавочками и декоративными горшками с пластиковыми растениями. Ло повел плечами, отбрасывая в сторону странное ощущение, подбрасываемое воображением — легко можно было представить себе, как в конце коридора, спрятавшись в темноте, его поджидает какое-нибудь здоровенное чудовище, показывающее себя только по ночам в кошмарах. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям — ему ли бояться монстров из кошмаров в их-то мире? — Трафальгар тихо двинулся вперед, продолжая вслушиваться. Раздался странный шелестящий звук, затем что-то, похожее на звон металла, и Ло поднял уши, пригибаясь к полу.

Когда он достиг складской зоны, где располагалась дыра в стене, ведущая наружу, странный шум уже стих. Ло замер на входе, настороженно прислушиваясь и морщась от запаха — с улицы все еще пахло химикатами, и это здорово мешало ему ориентироваться. Внезапно снизу раздалось тихое утробное рычание и череда быстрых ударов по металлу, сопровождающихся скрежетом когтей. Трафальгар отпрянул назад, доставая узи, и настороженно замер, скрытый тенями.

Зона склада, находящаяся у выхода, была слабо освещена лунным светом, и сейчас это скорее мешало зрению Ло, чем помогало. В проеме показались очерченные белым силуэты двух странных многоногих существ неясный формы. Всмотревшись, Ло понял, что существ было четверо — в проем по стене пролезли твари, похожие на помесь собаки и ящерицы, но по размеру могущие дать фору лошади, а на их спинах сидело по человеку. Тела мутантов покрывала мелкая плотная чешуя, а вытянутые морды, перетянутые толстыми ремнями так, чтобы получились вожжи, были похожи на морды гончих. Влажные носы часто подергивались, принюхиваясь к окружению, но твари, очевидно, были также сбиты с толку химическим запахом, как и Ло, а поэтому он все еще был не обнаружен. Люди были одеты в плотные черные костюмы, а их лица закрывали респираторы-маски, закрывающие и глаза тоже, только линзы тускло бликовали, а на их спинах виднелось по автомату.

Ло тихо попятился назад. Ему срочно нужно было уносить ноги и предупредить братьев. Он почти вышел со склада, когда одна из ящериц подняла голову и издала рокочущий рык, оскалив длинные острые, словно у змеи, зубы. Вторая также подняла голову, дерганым движением поворачивая ее так, что блестящие желтые глаза уставились прямо на Трафальгара. Очевидно было, что прятаться смысла не осталось, так что Ло тут же сорвался с места, совершив прыжок в темноту коридора.

— Они нашли нас! — Ло редко кричал, это было чрезвычайно глупо, когда ты живешь в мире, полном тварей, готовых сожрать тебя в любой момент, но сейчас он впервые за много лет голосил во всю мощь связок. — Доффи, тут…

Он не успел договорить — сокрушительной силы удар в спину сбил его с ног и выбил все дыхание из тела. Ло согнулся и попытался откашляться, но у него не получилось вздохнуть. На спину опустилась тяжелая лапа, вдавливая его в пол, а тьму коридора разорвал луч света от фонаря, слепя Ло. Человек, сидящий на спине придавившей Ло твари, нарпавил фонарь прямо ему в лицо, и Трафальгар зажмурился, пряча чувствительные глаза.

— Этот какой-то мелкий…

— Какая нахер разница, какого он размера? Босс сказал найти и поймать уебков, которые убили Алексия, а след привел сюда, значит, он один из них. Надо найти крылатого, и можно сваливать.

— А если и второй тоже тут? Ну, тот, розовый? Ты слышал, что он сделал с нашими в прошлый раз?

— Разведка его не видела, может, обойдется. Ищем немого и сваливаем.

Трафальгар попытался извернуться под чешуйчатой лапой и зарычал. Его тело изменилось против его воли, и это позволило дыханию восстановиться быстрее. Вывернув руку, он полоснул когтями вверх, надеясь достать до морды ящерицы. Со второго раза получилось — он вонзил когти в незащищенный нос твари и с удовольствием потянул руку на себя, чувствуя, как длинные когти вспарывают мягкие ткани. Мутант вскинулся со скулящим рычанием, едва не сбросив седока, и у Ло появился шанс подняться на ноги. Вскочив, он ощерил зубы на чужаков — кричать он уже не мог, но надеялся, что Дофламинго и Росинант услышали его в первый раз. Ящерица, отойдя от шока, снова кинулась на него, и Ло встретил ее злобным рычанием, бросаясь в длинном прыжке навстречу. Пролетая мимо, он полоснул лапой, пытаясь достать горящий злобой желтый глаз, но промахнулся. Приземлившись, он легко затормозил босыми ногами на скользком полу, а вот ящерица проскользила вперед по инерции, врезаясь в стену. Ло подался вперед, продумывая, как бы проскочить мимо обратно к братьям, и в этот момент на него бросилась вторая тварь. Ло смог увернуться, но первая уже поднялась на ноги, снова отрезая пути к отступлению. Зарычав, он достал пистолет и прицелился в седока первой ящерицы, но всадник второй оказался быстрее — выбросив руку с чем-то прямоугольным вперед, он нацелил свой выпад на Ло. Раздался тихий щелчок и треск, и Ло, парализованный сильным электрическим ударом, рухнул, как подкошенный, не имея возможности выдавить из себя ни звука. Мышцы свело от удара, и мужчина не мог даже дышать. Это вскоре закончилось, но к тому моменту к нему уже подобрались обе ящерицы. Ло с тихим рычанием поднял голову, но второй всадник слез с твари и ударом ноги в челюсть заставил его опустить ее обратно. В глазах потемнело, а всю нижнюю часть лица свело болью, во рту появился металлический привкус.

— Вот ведь злобный сукин сын! Тичу он понравится.

Ло, дезориентированный, не имел сил сопротивляться, когда его быстро заковали в наручники, сунули в рот металлическую палку-кляп и перебросили через ящерицу перед седоком, устроив его словно тюк с вещами. Со стороны парка аттракционов послышались быстрые шаги — с тех пор, как чужаки проникли внутрь, прошло едва ли несколько минут.

— Блять, это он! Валим!

Ящерицы быстро развернулись и бросились к выходу. Ло с трудом смог повернуть голову и смог заметить лишь фигуру Дофламинго в конце коридора в тот момент, когда ящерицы выпрыгнули из проема на улицу.


End file.
